The Conqueror
by BlackLight181
Summary: There used to be four of them alone they were dangerous but united they were an unstoppable force. Then one day the unthinkable happened. One of them was slain and soon the others followed. Soon Remnant forgot about them and their stories became legends. Now three of them are awake and they plan to awaken their last rider and hopefully save their land from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate**

* * *

In the city of Vale they hunted, in the city of Vale they waited. Three of the four riders searched for the fourth and final member of their family in hopes of reuniting it once more. The three of them had been searching for their brother for almost two weeks searching all over Vale. They could sense him but knew not where he was he was.

"Damnit! Conquest has to be in this damned city! There's no other place he could be!" the red cloaked rider said anger seeping from his voice.

"Calm down brother. We won't get anywhere if we go around searching blindly." the black cloaked rider said in an attempt to calm his brother.

"Brother we've been looking for two fucking weeks! I'm sorry if I'm pissed that we've had to do so." the red rider said.

"Enough! This arguing will get us nowhere." the gray cloaked rider said silencing the other two.

The red and black cloaked riders stopped arguing as their brother rose from his seat and walked over to a table that had the map of the city of Vale laid out on it with possible locations of where their brother could be all over it. None of the locations worked.

"Death?" Famine asked.

"I do believe I know where he is." Death said.

"And where might that be?" War asked.

"Here." Death said as he flipped the map over showing the map of a prestigious school for young aspiring hunters.

"Beacon. So Conquest wishes to be a hunter. I'm not surprised. Now let's go and find our brother." War said as he began to exit the room.

"No. I will go alone. The two of you will wait here for me to signal you to come." Death said.

"I see your point Death. You are the only one qualified to enter that school without causing a fuss on the campus." Famine said.

"I don't like it but Famine has a point. I would prefer it if we could go together in case something were to happen but I will honor your orders brother." War said.

"Good. It shouldn't take me long to find him if he is indeed in the academy. I will speak to the headmaster to arrange it and once it is done I will send you both a signal to let you know it is done." Death said.

Famine and War nodded in agreement as Death left the room and shut the door behind him.

Death found himself atop the roof of an old apartment complex and looked up at the shattered moon. He then looked off into the distance at Beacon Academy as he ran towards the edge of the building. He whistled and as he got to the edge his horse Despair appeared and he hopped onto him. He then rode his trusty steed on the tops of the buildings until he got to the river and he then rode his horse atop the water. He made his way to the Beacon cliffs and unsummoned his horse and scaled the cliff till he got to the top.

Death brushed himself off as he stood atop the Beacon cliffs and caught his breath. He then made his way towards the headmaster's office.

"Soon my brother. Just a bit longer." Death said as he made his way into the building and rode the elevator up.

* * *

Jaune awoke from his slumber to feel a bizarre chill surge throughout his body as if a blast of cold air just hit him. He wondered if it had anything to do with that dream he just had about the three mysterious riders. Jaune then just brushed it off as being a coincidence as he rose from his bed. He grabbed his scroll from his bedside table and found that it was eight twenty. Jaune hurried into his team's bathroom before his teammates awoke.

After about ten minutes he emerged from the bathroom wearing his uniform ready for the day to come. He found his teammates waiting for him to get out of the bathroom and watched Nora quickly rush into the open bathroom door before Ren or Pyrrha could go ahead of her. Jaune smiled as he heard both Ren and Pyrrha let out a heavy sigh as he went over and sat on his bed.

"Ready guys?" Jaune asked.

"You bet fearless leader!" Nora said in her usual mood with her fist in the air.

"Ready as ever." Pyrrah said.

"Good to go." Ren said with a thumbs up.

The four of them left their teams room and met up with their sister team, team RWBY in the hallway. The eight of them then proceeded to their first class. Professor Ports class. Jaune didn't know what was worse Ports stories, or Ooblecks lessons which were way too fast for him to be able to pay attention to. He eventually stopped trying to take notes and just started recording the man so he could slow down the video and listen to it at a somewhat regular speed.

The only actual class Jaune kinda liked was the combat class, even though he sucked in that as well. At least he had a chance in that class. A very small chance mind you but still.

But as Jaune entered the class he once again felt a chill surge throughout his entire body. He couldn't figure out why it was happening as he tried to

"Jaune, you okay?" Pyrrah asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Just a chill in the air is all." Jaune said as he walked and sat down in the stands.

Jaune felt a pair of eyes were on him so he looked up and found that a man shrouded in a gray cloak was sitting next to the headmaster and it appeared he was staring at him.

It was one of the figures in Jaunes dream.

Jaune felt something strange surge in him and he twitched as the chill surged throughout his entire body again. He couldn't stop his body from shaking as his friends grew more concerned. But before they could ask him what was affecting him professor Goodwitch came out and started class.

"Alright, class settle down. Today the headmaster will be watching the matches today so make sure you do your best. Now let us begin! The first match will be Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester." Goodwitch said.

Jaune let out an audible sigh as Yang patted him on the back and he got up from his seat and he made his way down to the locker room. He grabbed his families ancestral blade and strapped it to his waist as he put his armored hoody, along with his brown fingerless gloves.

Jaune made his way to the arena floor first ahead of Cardin. Jaune stood in the arena and drew his blade and opened his shield waiting for his foe. But before that could happen the cloaked man who sat next to Ozpin jumped down into the arena and stood across from Jaune. The man stood at six foot six and that alone made him intimidating. Jaune didn't want to think what he looked like under that cloak.

"I have finally found you, my brother. I have waited for this for a very long time." The man said his voice like a rumble of thunder.

"I think you have the wrong guy." Jaune said as he started backing away. But before Jaune could get away the man rushed him and grabbed him, pressing his thumb to Jaune's forehead as he held him up against the wall of the arena.

"Awaken now... **rider of conquest."** the cloaked man said in a whisper only Jaune could hear.

Jaune then felt an overwhelming amount of pain shoot through his body that made him fall to his knees and grab his head in pain. At this moment Cardin walked out of the locker room with his mace resting on his shoulder and walked towards Jaune.

Jaune looked up and saw the cloaked man standing over him looking down at him. His red eyes shined under the hood of his cloak as he looked down at him. He then jumped back and landed on the walls of the arena so that he could watch the fight.

"Mr. Arc, are you able to continue?" Goodwitch asked.

Jaune began to say he could not compete but as the thought of saying it entered his mind he heard a voice say, **"Stand up..."**

Jaunes eyes went wide as the voice echoed within his head and he couldn't tell where it came from. "What was that?" Jaune asked himself.

 **"Stand up...and fight."** the voice said again. Jaune felt almost compelled to do as the voice commanded. He stood up with his weapons in hand as the pain still surged throughout his entire body. Regardless he stood up on his feet and readied to fight.

"Very well then. Begin!" Glynda said.

Cardin charged and slammed his mace down onto Jaunes shield hoping to send him flying but to his amazement and everyone else's Jaune stood his ground and didn't even flinch.

Jaune, more then anyone else was shocked. He knew not how he did that but at the moment decided to use it to his advantage, He pushed forward, forcing Cardin back until he was nearly at the wall. Jaune then stabbed his sword at Cardin's head.

Cardin then rolled out of the way of Jaunes sword as it stuck into the arena wall. He then swung his mace and made contact with Jaunes back and it exploded on impact.

"Jaune!" Pyrrah and Ruby yell.

Glynda was about to call the match but before she could Jaune shield shot out from the smoke caused by the explosion and hit Cardin in the face causing him to fall to the floor holding his face in pain.

Jaune exited the smoke with his hoodie almost completely blown off, revealing his toned upper body. He held his family blade in his right hand and made his way over to Cardin who was still rolling on the ground in pain. Jaune stomped his foot down on Cardin's chest plate and then put the tip of his sword to Cardin's throat.

"Yield." Jaune said in a commanding tone.

Cardin looked at the sword then back up at Jaune. He looked as though he wouldn't give two shits if he were to slit his throat right then and there in front of everyone.

"I...I yield." Cardin said aloud.

Jaune took the tip of his sword away from Cardin's throat and began to stumble back before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to find the cloaked man standing there with Jaunes sheath in his hand. Jaune took it and sheathed his sword and placed it back on his hip. He then grabbed his head as the pain and voices intensified tenfold causing him to yell out in agony and fall to his knees.

"Who...are you?" Jaune asked.

"Worry not about that now. For now, my brother, rest." Death said as he placed a finger on Jaunes head and he fell forward but was caught.

Death picked the young Arc up in his arms and carried him out of the arena and into the locker room, and then towards the Beacon infirmary.

* * *

 **AN: Alright guys I hoped you liked it. This is me and my friend Champion of Fate newest project and I hope you guys liked it. I have plans for this story and I hope you all stick around to see where it will go.**

 **This story is, as you may have guessed, based on the four horsemen of the apocalypse. This story is based more on the biblical tales of who they are and not so much from the game Darksiders where you get to play as the horsemen. The other horsemen's identities will be revealed later on and their identities have already been decided. If you liked it leave a review and follow this story.**

 **See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate**

* * *

Jaune knew not where he was or what happened to him. All around him was darkness so pitch black he could not even see his hands in front of his face. But then a majestic white stallion seemed to appear from the darkness along with its rider. The rider was clad in white, his armor shined with a radiant glow even in the darkness, he held a bow in his right hand that seemed to emanate a radiant white glow that shined through the abyss, his steed was the most majestic animal Jaune had ever laid his eyes upon as it galloped towards him. Jaune wanted to move out of the way but found that he could not move his legs as the horse got closer and closer to him.

The rider and his steed were now mere feet away from Jaune but before it could hit him the horse rears back and stops right in front of Jaune. Jaune had to shield his eyes from the glow that came off of the rider.

"Who...or what are you?" Jaune asked the rider.

The rider turned as if to respond to Jaune's questions but instead he simply began to vanish. Starting with the riders head he slowly turned into golden flower petals that then dispersed and fell to the ground, getting swallowed by the darkness. But as the rider wilted away he dropped his bow onto the ground.

Jaune knelt down hesitantly and picked up the bow off the ground with his left hand and as he did so his entire body became enveloped in a bright white light. The white horse walked over to Jaune and nudged his right shoulder. Jaune smiled and ran his hand down the horse's head softly petting it. Then all of a sudden the darkness disperses. Jaune can once again move his body and then notices something off in the distance. On top of a far off hill stood three horsemen each looking more formidable than the other.

The first wore a black cloak over most of his body with two daggers hanging from his waist on either side of him. He sat atop a pitch black stallion that was just as majestic looking as it was deadly and the plants around him withered their leaves curled to the sky begging for rain as they slowly starved.

The second was cloaked in all red with a fire burning in his eyes. Upon his back was a huge sword that no normal man could wield alone. His horse was as red as its rider's cloak and its hooves burned the ground as it stomped upon it and the grass began to be burned away.

The final rider wore all gray with a scythe placed on his back. The rider looked familiar to the cloaked man that Jaune had met in Beacons arena and seemed to have the same red eyes that shined under his cloak's hood. He rode atop of a horse that was as gray as its rider's cloak, looked as though it was decomposing, and gave off green flames from its hooves.

They all simultaneously extended a hand to him as if to beckon him to join them. Jaune looked over at the horse whom he was still petting and then looked back at the riders. Jaune motioned to mount the horse but before he could the horse it became engulfed in white flames that spread to Jaune since he still had his hand on the horse's head.

The fire spread to Jaune's upper body incinerating his hoodie and he screamed as it did so as the riders slowly rode towards him.

* * *

Jaune sprung up from his hospital bed with sweat all over his body. He sighed realizing that it was nothing more than a nightmare. He sat on the edge of his bed and burying his head in his hands. He runs his fingers down his face as he gets up from his bed.

"The hell kinda nightmare was that? It seemed so real." Jaune said to himself.

He walks over to the sink that was in his room and turns it on placing his hands underneath the faucet and then splashing his face with the cold water. He then looked up into the mirror and he jumped back a bit at what he saw.

Jaune now stood slightly taller than before at six foot three instead of six foot one. Where his scraggly blonde hair once was had changed and pure golden locks of hair resided in its place. But what shocked him most of all was his body itself. Instead of just having a toned upper body he now had a completely ripped chest, with equally ripped abs and arm. He looked at himself in disbelief and astonishment at how much he had changed and had no idea how on Remnant in happened.

"What the hell happened to me?" Jaune asked himself.

"You have been awakened." a voice said from behind Jaune.

Jaune quickly spun around to find the source of the voice and found the cloaked man from the previous day sitting in a chair as if he had been waiting for him to awaken. Jaune looked around the room to see if he could find a weapon to use, his sword perhaps but saw nothing.

"If you think I'm here to kill you I would suggest stopping right there." the cloaked man said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Jaune asked him.

"Because if I wanted you dead, believe me, you would be." the cloaked man said as he got up from his seat.

Jaune found truth in his words and decided to lower his guard, but only a little. He knew not who this man was so if he sensed that he was about to strike he would act accordingly. Jaune decided to ask the man a series of questions that had been bugging him for a while.

"How long have I been out? What do you mean I've 'awakened'? And who the hell are you?!" Jaune asked as a bit of anger seeped into his voice.

"You have been asleep for the past three days. You needed to sleep through the effects of being awakened. To answer your second question about being awoken you need to understand who and what you are, and who I am as well." the cloaked man said.

"Then enlighten me." Jaune said.

"You know the legend of the four horsemen?" the cloaked man asked.

"No person alive hasn't heard it at least once. Four of the most powerful hunters second only to Oum himself when he still walked Remnant. It is said that alone they were formidable enough, but when they fought together they were unstoppable. But they were not invincible nor immortal. One by one the riders fell in battle until none of them remained and their stories became legend." Jaune said.

"The very same. But you don't know is that those horsemen were no ordinary hunters. It is said that their aura was so powerful and so unique that it actually lived on over generations until the soul of the rider could find one who could succeed the previous rider. You and I are two of the four of these reincarnations of the riders. The other two await in Vale for me to summon them." the cloaked man said.

Jaune's eyes went wide as the cloaked man told him that. If what he said was true, then that would mean that...well he didn't really know what it meant but it must have been important.

"How do you know I am what you claim me to be?" Jaune asked.

"I can sense it. The four horsemen have a type of sixth sense when it comes to locating the others. The moment I saw you enter the arena I knew you were the one I was looking for. You sensed me but you probably didn't realize it. When you entered the arena did you have a chill run down your spine?" the cloaked man asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Jaune said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You also just awoke from a nightmare did you not? A nightmare in which you saw three riders on horseback?" the cloaked man asked.

"How do you know that?" Jaune questioned.

"We all have such dreams when we are first awoken. What you saw in the dream is a vision of what you were in a past life and possibly what you will be in the future. What did you see?" the cloaked man asked.

"I saw a golden rider who rode upon a snow white horse that shined bright in the darkness that surrounded me. The rider seemed to wear a golden type armor with a bow that matched his armor and after he disappeared I saw three horsemen standing atop a hill as if they were waiting for me." Jaune said.

"I thought so. That only proves what I have already told you. You are indeed one of the four horsemen. The rider of Conquest to be exact." the cloaked man said.

Jaune looked at his hand as he clenched it shut and then looked back up at the still cloaked man.

"And which rider are you?" Jaune asked.

"I am Death, the pale rider." Death said.

"Then where are the other two riders? Shouldn't they be here as well?" Jaune questioned.

"They wait for me to signal them to come. I should do that now but after I do so we need to head to the headmaster's office." Death said as he pulled out a scroll and sent out a message.

"Why exactly do we need to meet with Ozpin?" Jaune questioned.

"I need to discuss the details of your training with him. It's a matter of your education and how it will all go down personally I want you to train with me on how to use your new skills." Death said as he put his scroll back into his coat.

"Well, couldn't I learn how to use them on my own?" Jaune asked.

"You could yes, but it would take you many years where as if I help you it won't very long. Most likely a few months a year at most." Death said.

"Alright then. Let's go then." Jaune said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait. You might need this." Death said as he threw Jaune a shirt.

Jaune caught it and wondered why Death gave him it, but then remembered he had no shirt on. He slipped it on and found that it fit him but was a little tight as it showed off his new muscles.

"You got anything a little, I don't know, as restricting?" Jaune said as he moved his arms around trying to stretch out the shirt.

"No. Now stop whining and let's go." Death said as he opened the door and they left the room.

* * *

War was currently sitting in a chair with his sword propped up against it, while Famine was watching tv. They both then received a message from Death telling them to come to Beacon as quickly as they could. The two of them grabbed their weapons and headed to the roof of the apartment complex where they were staying. The two of them looked out into the distance with the sun beating down on them and their capes blowing in the wind.

"So you wanna race?" Famine asked.

"Do you even have to ask." War said

"Three..." Famine said as he got ready to run.

"Two..." War said as he also got ready to run.

"ONE!" both of them yelled as they ran forward.

The two of them jumped to another building and ran side by side. Famine then leaped down to the street below as War continued on the rooftops. Famines pitch black horse Judgment appeared from on the road beneath him and he landed on its back and rode forward. Wars horse Ruin appeared on the road after rising from a trail of fire beside the building he was running on and as War got to the edge of the roof he leaped off and onto Ruins back.

The two rode beside one another as they raced through the streets of Vale towards Beacon.

* * *

Jaune followed along behind Death as they made their way towards Ozpins office. Jaune noticed more than a few of the girls he had passed were eyeing him but he decided to ignore it. He had changed and he understood why they stared but he decided to leave it be. He then heard what sounded like a great commotion from the direction of Vale but he was more focused on following Death.

Death heard the commotion and knew what caused it. He sighed but not loud enough for Jaune to hear as they neared the main building. Then Death saw seven people exit the building and made him stop dead in his tracks. It was the members of teams RWBY and the other members of team JNPR. They saw him and rage flashed across their faces as they walked towards him with weapons drawn. Once they got to him they Ruby, Pyrrah, Weiss and Blake put theirs blades to his throat and his chest as Yang, Nora, and Ren readied to fill him full of lead.

"Well, you all seem hostile. I wonder why?" Death said in a mocking tone as he put his hands up as though he was being arrested.

"You know damn well what you did!" Pyrrah yelled as she pushed the tip of her sword to Deaths neck.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Jaune!" Ruby yelled as her finger began to reach for the trigger on her scythe.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What about you Jaune? You know what they're talking about?" Death asked.

"Couldn't tell you." Jaune said with his arms crossed as everyone looked at him wide eyed.

They all lowered their weapons as they looked at him and they all had various reactions. Ruby, Pyrrah, and Weiss had their jaws nearly on the floor with their faces almost as red as Pyrrha's hair and Ruby's cloak. Yang and Blake began to have extremely perverted thoughts of what they would do if they could get him alone but they then shook their heads blocking the thoughts from her mind as their faces retained their red color. Ren and Nora smiled and liked their leaders new look, but not as much as the others did.

"Y-You l-look good Jaune." Pyrrah stuttered out.

"Yeah, you look really good! Are you feeling okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine." Jaune said.

'Damn right you are.' Yang, Blake, and Pyrrah thought.

"Really you guys don't need to worry about me. I know I look different but really I feel fine." Jaune said in a reassuring tone as he smiled at them.

The girls blushed more at that and averted their gaze so they didn't start to think perverted thoughts once more.

"Well I do believe we need to head to the headmaster's office. Still need to discuss something with him." Death said.

"Right. I'll see you guys later." Jaune said as he and Death walked past them and into the main building. They entered the elevator and headed up to the top floor.

"I think they like your new look." Death said as he continued to look at the elevator doors.

"You think so? Couldn't tell." Jaune said sarcastically, which caused him to pause for a second he had never in the past acted like this towards someone. It was so strange he had just met this man who he believed was trying to kill him and now they were like best friends, no friends was to loose a term to describe how he felt toward the cloaked man it felt more like a bond between brothers.

The two of them then began to chuckle a bit as the doors opened. They walked out and found Ozpin speaking to Glynda Goodwitch but they stopped talking and turned to face the newcomers.

"Ah, Mister Arc. Good to see your back in the world of the living." Ozpin said as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Good to be back. Now, what was it that you had to discuss with me?" Jaune asked.

Ozpin looked over at Death and he nodded in sync with him. Death then looked over towards Jaune.

"As of this moment mister Arc you are no longer a member of team JNPR." Ozpin said.

Jaune's eyes went wide in shock as Ozpin told him the news.

"What!? Why!?" Jaune asked in anger.

"You are hereby under the tutorage of our friend here. He will see you are able to become a true hunter." Ozpin said.

"Would it be possible to become a member of my team once it is done?" Jaune asked.

"No. Your team will receive a new member and you will no longer attend this academy. If you are able you will be able to participate in the Vytal festival but that is only if your new teacher says that you are ready." Ozpin said.

"I...I don't want to, my friends…...I can't just abandon them." Jaune said in a sad voice.

"Jaune this is for the best. As a rider you will never be like normal hunters and as such you need to be trained differently as well. I assure you this is what is best." Death said.

"I'm not doubting that I just wish I could have stayed here a bit longer with my friends. I'll tell them about this and get ready. I'll...I'll meet you in the front of the main building." Jaune said hesitantly as he headed towards the elevator and went down in it.

"I hate to do this to the boy. If only I had found him earlier this could have been avoided." Death said and Ozpin nodded he didn't like it when he had to separate a team either.

"Do not blame yourself old friend. This could not be avoided even if we wished it so. This is what Oum decided for a reason, do not doubt that." Ozpin said.

"I never have Ozpin. I just hope his friends take it as well as he does. But I doubt it." Death said.

"I fear the same." Ozpin said.

They could then hear the sounds of chaos approaching them extremely fast.

"What is that?" Glynda asked.

"So they've arrived. About damn time." Death said as he headed towards the elevator as it came back up.

Ozpin and Glynda accompanied him down to make sure nothing terrible happens.

* * *

Jaune exited the elevator wondering how he was going to break the news to his friends that he would have to leave them. But as he did so his friends swarmed him and began to ask him all kinds of question. He could barely hear himself think let alone get a word out at all to try and answer any of their questions. They then all heard the sounds of hooves trotting on the ground rapidly approaching them. They all turn to see two riders atop two spectral horses approaching them with their riders in tow.

The red rider and black rider raced beside one another and seemed to be hitting one another to try and get them to fall behind. The red rider managed to gain the lead and passed the black rider and as he approached the group he pulled the reins on his horse back stopping it and looked down at Jaune.

The black rider had a mischievous smile on under the hood of his cloak as he jumped off his horse and his horse continued to run forward and slammed into the red rider's horse. The two horses faded away as they slammed into one another leaving the red rider on the ground and the black rider walking up to the group.

The red rider jumped up and threw a punch at the black rider trying to knock him out but unfortunately, the black rider dodged the punch and the two stared one another down as they stood in front of the group of the Beacon gang.

The red rider grabbed the handle of the sword of his massive blade that was on his back as the black rider reached for two small daggers on his belt. The two then charged one another and were about to hit one another but not before Death jumped forward pulling out two small scythes from his cloak stopping both of them from hitting the other.

"I thought I told you to not draw attention to yourselves. Or try to kill one another, again." Death said.

The two of them pull their weapons back and put them back to where they were previously as Death put his up as well. The three of them then turned to Jaune as he looked at them all standing before him.

"So I'm guessing you two are the other riders. Am I right?" Jaune said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Indeed. I am War, the jackass in black is Famine, and you must be Conquest. Am I right?" War asked.

"Seems that way." Jaune said.

Everyone looked wide eyed as the two conversed on being riders and Jaune being Conquest. It confused the shit out of all of them.

"Jaune what are you talking about?" Pyrrah asked.

"It turns out that I am the reincarnation of one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. The rider of Conquest to be exact and these three are the other riders. My brothers." Jaune said.

Everyone stared wide eyed at Jaune as he explained it. They knew not what to think or what to say.

"Professor! Is this... true?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed it is miss Schnee. Jaune's powers were awoken that day in the arena when he fell unconscious. And unfortunately now being one of the riders means that mister Arc is no longer enrolled here at Beacon." Ozpin said.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled in surprise.

"Jaune cannot learn what he needs to learn here at the Academy. He must leave with Death to train on how to control and use his new abilities. As of now Jaune Arc is no longer a student here at Beacon Academy, and no longer the leader of team JNPR." Glynda said.

Everyone was shocked and gasped at what she said. They then looked at Jaune who had a pained expression on his face.

"Jaune, is what she saying...true?" Ruby asked.

"...Yes. I have to leave, and will most likely never come back." Jaune said.

Ruby looked as though she was about to cry. She cared for Jaune a great deal not just he was her first friend. She had developed a small crush for the blonde goof and truly wanted to be with him but now those wishes seemed to dash away. She would always care for him; no matter how many years go by or where Jaune goes he will always be her first crush.

Pyrrah wrapped her arms around herself in a bid to comfort herself. She cared for Jaune a great deal, so much so one might say she loved her partner. He was the first person to see her as a person not as the athlete or the model but as a living person and treated her as one as well. He would always be her first love, even if they were to never meet again.

Yang comforted her sister who she knew had a crush on the blonde knight. She too had a fondness for him since he was kind of cute in a dorky kind of way but she too felt sad about him leaving but decided to instead comfort her sister instead of showing how she really felt.

Weiss showed no sign of sadness on the outside but on the inside she was sad; she never was very fond of the blonde goof and believed she never would be but she couldn't help but feel sad about him having to leave.

Blake hardly knew Jaune but that didn't stop her from feeling sad that he had to leave. She saw him as an intrigue since he didn't judge people for how they looked on the outside but rather what they looked like on the inside. Something very few humans these days possessed. She would miss him dearly and wish him luck in his training.

Ren didn't know what to do. Jaune was like the brother he never had and now he was having to leave and most likely never return. He felt like he was losing like one of the greatest friends he's ever had and would never forget his brother. No matter what.

Nora, who is known for her usual cheery mood was now the saddest she had ever been in years. She buried her head into Ren's shoulder as he ran his hand along her head trying his best to comfort her. Jaune was an awesome leader and an even greater friend and would be sorely missed.

Jaune was feeling as though he had just been punched hard in the gut. His dreams of being a hero like his parents and his ancestors were shot down in one fell swoop. Being one of the four he could be a hero but he would most likely never be remembered as such by history as the original four were. He wanted to tell his friends that they would meet again one day but he did not want to make a promise he would not keep. He instead decided to give his friends each a hug before had to leave.

Ruby rushed up to Jaune and cried into his chest, pleading with him to not go. Jaune wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and pleaded with her to stop crying before he let her go.

Pyrrha walked up and tightly wrapped her arms around Jaune wishing she could stay like this with him forever. She reluctantly let her grip on him go as she was on the brink of tears.

Yang came up Jaune and gave him a hug as she wished him luck in his training, and hoped to see him again in the future before she let him go.

Weiss walked up to Jaune with her hands crossed as Jaune held his hand out to her. Weiss rolled her eyes and gave him a quick hug before walking off while wishing him luck in his future.

Blake quickly walked up to Jaune and gave him a hug, surprising Jaune before he wrapped his arms around her. Before letting him go Blake told Jaune to never change as she let him go and walked back over to her teammates.

Ren walked up to his closest, and only, guy friend and the two gave one another a tight hug. Ren told his former teammate that he would miss him, and they quickly let one another go before the two of them began to cry on one another shoulders.

Nora walked up and, surprisingly, calmly put her arms around Jaune. Jaune did the same to her before he began to feel his spine being crushed. Nora proceeded to lift Jaune up off the ground and began to crush him in a monstrous bear hug. Ren, Pyrrha, and Yang had to pry her off of Jaune before she crippled him.

Once the feeling in Jaunes legs came back to him Jaune wished them all farewell as he walked over to where the other riders waited. Death threw Jaune a bag and inside it held his family blade and all of his belongings he had brought with him. He decided not to question how he got these and continued to walk with the other three to a bullhead and boarded it. As it began to take off he saw his friends wave goodbye so he decided to wave back a tear left his eye and fell to the ground below. The bullhead then flew away from Beacon and he watched as it grew smaller and smaller.

"It's never easy. Leaving behind both your friends and everything you know. In time the wound will heal but for now, focus on the training that is to come. You're going to need it." Death said as War and Famine shuddered as the memories of Deaths training flashed through their minds.

Death, War and Famine summoned their horses as Jaune put his bag on his shoulder. "Well, let's get under way." Death said as the three of them began to head out.

"Wait, what about my horse? Don't I get one?" Jaune asked as he followed after them.

"We'll take care of that later. But for now, you'll need to walk and keep up with us. Consider this a part of your training." Death said as he War, and Famine made their horses go faster by snapping the reins in their hands.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jaune yelled as he ran after the three of them as they sped into the distance.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! A lot of shit went down in this chapter and it will come up in future chapters but for now, I just hope you enjoyed the chapter. And thank you guys so much! In the first day, I had more views, favs, and follows on this story than any other story I've written. Keep it up you guys and leave me a review on what you thought on the chapter.**

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta Reader:** _Champion of Fate_

* * *

Jaune felt as though his legs were on fire.

He has been following the others for nearly five days now. They would stop every night to get some rest, but Jaune felt like he was dying. Despite having his aura The three on horseback as they got to the entrance to a trail that went through the center of a forest on the western coast of Vale.

"Sooo where are we?" Jaune asked as he followed the other horseman down the path.

"Home." War said.

As the four of them began to walk down the path Jaune began to see movement all around him. It was the creatures of Grimm. They were following them through the forest, but strangely they seemed uninterested in attacking them.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Jaune asked the group.

"They know better. The creatures of Grimm in this forest are very old and much smarter than any you've probably faced before. They know that we are stronger than them, and are waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack." War said.

"How many did we kill last time? two, three hundred?" Famine asked.

"At least." Death said.

"Damn. You guys really are good." Jaune said.

"We aren't called the four horsemen for nothing. Soon enough you will be able to succeed at such things as well. Now stay alert we are almost there." Death said.

Jaune nodded as they continued to walk down the path. After a little while longer they finally arrived home. It wasn't much, it was a two story house that wasn't very big but it was located in the middle of a wide open field that had a lot of what seemed like training equipment.

Jaune went and put his things in the house then came back out to the porch of the house and met the other riders. "So are you guys gonna show me what you look like now or what?" Jaune asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't see why not. Now that we are away from Beacon I see no harm in it. You two introduce yourselves while I go check on our guest." Death said as he walked around to the other side of the house as War and Famine grabbed their cloaks off and showed what they looked like.

War seemed to be no older than Jaune. He was about the same height as Jaune and almost as big muscle wise. He had almost completely pitch black colored hair that ran down to his shoulders while a few strands covered his forehead, the tips of his hair were also pure white. He had heterochromia iridium, his left eye was red while his right eye was blue. He wore a black coat with a bright red trim along the entirety of it, he also wore a dark red long sleeve shirt underneath the coat that had shoulder guards on it along with a red chest plate in the center of the shirt with a matching pair of gauntlets that attach to the sleeves of the shirt. He has a pair of black and red steel toed boots, along with a pair of black pants with black shin and leg guards the pants also have a belt that is equipped with a multitude of dust rounds. On his back sat his large two handed great sword. The blade was nearly all black only for the outline of the guard and blade itself which were red in color.

Famine had dark brown and the same color eyes. He was around six foot seven and was more on the lean side compared to the other riders. He wore a regular gray shirt with a small bag on the back and a pair of black pants. He wears a pair of tan fingerless gloves on his hands along with a pair of metal vambraces, along with what seemed to be a pair of light shoes compare to Wars boots. He carried his short knives on his waist with what looked like chains hanging off of them.

"You two look a lot more...normal than I had expected," Jaune said.

"What did you expect? Red skinned demons with horns and fangs?" Famine asked him.

"No. Just didn't expect you to look so normal. Kinda." Jaune said.

"I can understand that." War said.

"So how about you tell me your real names so I don't have to keep calling you by what rider you are." Jaune said.

"Names Daegan. Daegan Aedus." War said.

"Vince Lusro." Famine said.

"Nice to finally meet you, Daegan, Vince." Jaune said.

"Diddo." the two of them said at the same time.

The three of them then looked to the side and saw Death walk over with someone with him. He had hair as black as Daegan's with eyes as red as Daegan's armor. He wore a black jacket that had the symbol of a wolf over the left side of it. He was the same height at Jaune and Daegan he didn't have any weapon on him that was visible. He was considerably older than any of the three of them he was at least in his early to mid-twenties.

"Glad to see you three got the introductions out of the way. Allow me to introduce the other member of our group. His name is Daman Heolstor." Death said.

"Nice to meet you. So your Conquest huh?" Daman asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Jaune said with an outstretched hand.

Daman took it and shook it and then detached as Death began to speak.

"Now that introductions are out of the way your training will commence tomorrow. Go ahead and get settled in and we'll start your training tomorrow." Death said as he got a message on his scroll and he pulled it out to look at it.

"Aren't you going to show me what you look like too?" Jaune asked.

"Not today. But don't worry, you'll find out." Death said as he walked off to the side of the house.

"Where are you going, brother?" Vince asked.

"I have some hunter business to attend to so I will leave Jaune's training to you three for the time being until I return. Don't worry though I will be back in the next week or two! See you four later!" Death said as he summoned Despair and rode off.

Jaune looked at the others and they all shrugged in unison. The four of them then went into the house and Daman went and crashed on the couch and began to flip through tv channels. Daegan went up to his room and closed the door behind him since he was tired from the ride from Beacon. Vince showed Jaune his room before going to his own and crashing on his bed as well.

Jaune entered his room and closed the door behind him. He put his bag in a chair in the room and then got into his bed after slipping off his shirt and pants and putting on just some regular sweat pants. He then fell onto his bed as his legs gave out on him. He then proceeded to close his eyes and drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Pyrrah and the rest of team JNPR, or what was left of it at least, awoke in a groggy state. They were still upset by the fact their friend and leader was now gone and most likely never coming back. Pyrrah took it the hardest since she was the closest to Jaune. Nora was, uncharacteristically, extremely down and not at all her usual self. Ren was quieter than usual and only talked to his friends when he was asked something. The three of them along with all of team RWBY were just out of it. Even in combat class, they were extremely down and out of everything. They began to slack in class and as they were in the middle of one of Ports "lessons" when the three of them are called up to Ozpin's office.

The three of them walked together in silence as they approached the main building the three of them entered it and rode the elevator up to the top floor where Ozpin awaited them.

"Good you three are finally here. How are you three feeling?" Ozpin asked.

The three of them stayed silent.

"That's understandable. I know you three are going through a rough time with your leader and friend being forced to leave and all but trust me it will get better. I promise you that." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What would you know of what we feel?" Pyrrah said.

Ozpin looked at her as he put his coffee down and he sat it back down on his desk.

"I know a great deal of what you feel. I have lost many things over my many years as both a huntsman and a headmaster. I have lost both precious friends, students, and many other things over the years. So do not say I know nothing about loss Ms. Nikos. I have known enough pain and loss to last five life times." Ozpin said silencing the red headed spartan.

The room then fell deathly silent until Ren decided to break the uneasy silence.

"Sir, what is it you really called us here for?" Ren asked as he stepped forward.

"I'm glad you asked. Since Mr. Arc is officially off of your team you will need to have a new fourth member for your team to take his place but not his position. That place will be taken by you, Lie Ren." Ozpin said shocking them all, Ren more than the others.

"You want to replace Jaune?!" Pyrrah yelled out.

"I have no choice, a team must have four members whilst attending Beacon. Either I get another member of your team or I will be forced to send you all home, and I do not wish to do that to such a promising team." Ozpin said as he heard Pyrrah grit her teeth together.

"Who is this new team mate of ours, sir?" Ren asked.

"I'm glad you asked Ren. Glynda! show her in please!" Ozpin said to Glynda who stood on the other side of the room.

Glynda walked over to a door in Ozpin's office and opened it and a young girl no older than any of the others were. She had long black hair, eyes as red as Pyrrahs hair, a black jacket with white trim and a matching black shirt underneath of it and matching black pants. She also wore black tenis-shoes with gray trim on them.

"Ren, Nora, Pyrrah meet your new team mate. Her name is Ailie Heolstor." Ozpin said.

Ailie walked up to them with an outstretched hand and both Ren and Nora took and shook it with a bit of hesitation. She then went to shake Pyrrahs hand but she crossed hers under her breasts so as to not shake the girls hand. Ailie caught on to what she was doing and pulled her hand back.

"It's nice to meet you three. I hope we can get along and work as a team better in the future." Ailie said.

"Agreed." Ren said.

"Yeah!" Nora said.

Pyrrha didn't say anything and glared daggers at her.

Ailie felt uneasy about how she was looking at her but could understand why. She averted her gaze from her new partner and looked back at the headmaster.

"Now you three should get to know her better. She will be the permanent new member of your team so I would suggest you get to know her a little better. You are all dismissed." Ozpin said.

Pyrrah stormed out of the room before anyone else and took the elevator down first. Ailie, Ren, and Nora waited for it to come back up and then rode back down together. They then proceeded to lunch where they met up with team RWBY who were currently enjoying their meals. Ailie walked over to what once was Jaune's seat that was now vacant.

"Do you guys mind if I sit with you?" Ailie asked.

"Yes." Pyrrah said in an angry voice.

Ailie got the message loud and clear and walked off from them and walked over to where she once sat with her old team. She ate her food by herself and then placed her head on top of her arms that were now crossed on top of the table.

"So that's your new team mate huh? She seems nice." Yang said as Pyrrah shot her a glare.

"Look Pyrrah we know you're upset about Jaune having to leave. we all are, but that's no reason for you to be acting this way. It's not her fault Jaune had to leave." Ruby said ass he munched down on a cookie.

Pyrrah let out a low grumble as she continued to eat her food.

Things are about to complicated.

* * *

Jaune was currently sleeping in his bed when he felt himself get kicked out of it by someone wearing steel toed boots.

"Get up it's time to train." Daegan said as he put his boot back on the ground.

"Couldn't think of an easier way to wake me up?" Jaune asked as he rubbed the spot where Daegan had kicked him.

"I could have poured freezing cold water on you if you prefer. But then again I'm not an evil jackass like Daman and Death. Only they sometimes use scalding hot water instead." Daegan said with a shudder.

"Never mind then." Jaune said as he got dressed.

"Hurry up. We got work to do." Daegan said as he walked out the door and down the stairs.

Jaune got finished putting his clothes on, strapped his sword onto his waist, and headed down stairs to find the others waiting for him outside. He walked out and saw a heard of astral horses riding past their house.

"The first part of your training will be to find and tame your steed. Good luck. Your gonna need it." Vince said as he patted Jaune on the back then walked out and leaned against the rail in the porch of the house.

"How do you know which one is my horse?" Jaune asked as he walked out in front of the porch and turned around to the others.

"That's the easy part. Taming it is the hard part." Daman said as he sat down on one of the stairs of the porch.

"That doesn't answer my question." Jaune said.

"It's simple really. He's gonna try to kill you." Daegan said.

"Kinda extreme don't you think?" Jaune said.

"Were the four horsemen. If you cannot tame your own horse you do not belong with us nor deserve to fight as a horseman. We all had to go through this trial so don't worry." Vince said.

"Thanks for the bode of confidence. Well here goes nothing." Jaune said as he walked towards the horses.

The horses notice him walking towards him and they begin to gallop away back into the forest. All except for one. It was as white as the clouds that floated above in the sky, had white flames coming off of its hooves, and was more majestic than anything Jaune had ever come across in his life.

And it was about to try and kill him.

"So I guess you're my horse huh? Alright, let's see how this is gonna work." Jaune said.

The horse reared back on its hind legs and sped towards Jaune.

Jaune rolled to the side and drew his sword and expanded his shield. He then charged the horse.

"First mistake." Daegan said as put up his feet up.

Jaune ran at the horse and as he neared it, it vanished into white flames. It then reappeared and slammed into Jaune sending him to the ground.

"Damn that looked like it hurt." Vince said as he opened a bag of chips.

Jaune picked himself up out of the dirt and got into a defensive stance. He looked around for the open field for it but couldn't see it. He then realized what was going on and quickly jumped out of the way as the stead came out of the ground again and tried to charge him again. Jaune rolled on the ground to dodge it and then got back onto his feet and rushed the horse as it was still trying to stop its previous charge.

Jaune charged towards the horse with the blade in hand and as he got close the horse disappeared once more. Jaune dodged again only for the horse to slam into his back sending him into the ground again.

"At least he's learning." Daman said as he opened a soda.

Jaune got back onto his feet and watched as the horse charged at him once more. Jaune looked down at his sword and his shield and threw them to either side of himself.

"I think he figured it out." Daegan said as he leaned forward in his chair.

Jaune stood completely still as the horse charged towards him with no signs of stopping before hitting him. As the horse made contact with Jaune's body instead of hitting him to the ground once more it instead fazed through him and stopped on the other side of him. Jaune turned around and found the horse looking at him.

The two began to walk towards one another and as they neared Jaune placed his hand on the horse's neck and began to pet it. The horse then leaned down a bit and allowed Jaune to hop onto its back.

The horse reared back onto its hind legs and then placed its feet back onto the ground with Jaune still on its back. Jaune motioned for the horse to walk over to his weapons and Jaune retrieve them as he then led it back over to the others.

"Well, I'll be damned the boy managed to do it." Daman said as he stood.

"Indeed. He was able to figure it out faster than we were able to." Vince said.

"The guys a natural. This is going to be fun." Daegan said as he stood up from his seat and the three of them walked over to Jaune and his new horse.

Jaune dismounted the horse and began to pet its neck as he noticed the others walk towards him.

"Not bad kid. You figured out how to tame your steed faster than Death did. That's impressive." Daman said.

"Thanks. So do I name him or does he have a name?" Jaune asked as he stroked the horse's mane.

"It's up to you really. The last couple horsemen of Conquest all named their horses Subjugationall different names but it's really up to you ." Vince said.

"That's fine with me. I'll call you...Justice! How that sound?" Jaune said as he continued to pet his horse.

"Now that you have your horse we need to get your new weapon. The weapon that all horsemen of Conquest have carried into battle." Daegan said.

"A bow?" Jaune asked them as he turned toward them with one of his hands still petting Justice.

"Yes but not just any bow, the bow of the Conqueror. And only you can get it." Daegan said.

"How am I going to do that?" Jaune asked as he stopped petting Justice.

"We can help you get there but you must retrieve the bow yourself. You must prove worthy of wielding it to those who have come before you. Prove that you are worthy of being named the Conqueror and the bow is yours. Fail...and you die." Vince said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Jaune said as Daman walked over and began to lead his horse over to another location so as to outfit it with the proper gear.

Daegan and Vince sat down on the ground along with Jaune and they began to channel their aura into him as he closed his eyes. This caused Jaune to enter into a meditative state. Jaune was then transported back to that pitch black world where he was once before in his dreams.

Jaune began to walk forward for what seemed like an eternity until, finally, he came upon a temple like structure. Jaune stepped inside and found that the golden rider that he had met the last time he was here was sitting in the center of the room as if he was waiting for him to come.

"Are you...the last horseman of Conquest?" Jaune asked aloud as he stepped toward him.

The horseman looked up from where he was looking and looked Jaune in the eyes. He then got up to his feet and was the exact same height as Jaune himself. He then quickly pulled out a bow, put an arrow on the string, and then pulled the arrow back.

Jaune quickly drew his sword and expanded his shield as the arrow flew through the air towards him. His shield blocked the arrow and then he felt two more quickly find their marks in the exact same spot. The last arrow lightly penetrated Jaune's shield so Jaune ran towards the golden knight and stabbed his blade forward without lifting his head from behind his shield.

The knight jumped back from the strike and loaded three more arrows onto his bow and fired them all. Two scraped Jaune and cut his shoulder while the last one just narrowly missed his neck.

As Jaune's shoulders bled in the shadow world his real body became damaged as well.

Jaune rolled on the ground as he dodged the arrows. If the bow was what he came here for all he would need to do is grab it and he'd be worthy. Right? Jaune broke the arrows that were embedded in his shield as he cut downward with his blade and then rushed the knight.

The knight loaded two more arrows onto his bow and aimed for Jaune's exposed legs. He let the arrows fly and the two arrows hit their mark making Jaune slow down a bit but not stop him.

Jaune kept running forward and slammed his shield into the knight's chest and he then let go of the shield to grab the bow only for it to phase through his hand as he made contact with it. He was then kneed in the gut by the knight sending him back and tumbling to the ground.

'I don't get it. Why wasn't I able to grab the bow? Unless...' Jaune thought to himself as he rolled out of the way of two more arrows.

Jaune regained his footing and quickly spun around and threw his shield at the knight hitting him square in the chest. Jaune then rushed at the knight and stabbed his blade into him. He then put his hand on the knight's chest plate to try and push him off of his sword only for his hand to be sucked into the knight's body. Jaune then pulled his hand out, causing the knight to fall back onto the ground, and it was encased in glowing yellow energy. That energy then went to his hand as the knight's body faded away and went up to his hand. The bow then began to form in his hand as it shined with a glorious yellow light.

"Huh. Who knew." Jaune said as he placed his fingers on the bow string and pull it back to test it. As he did so a quiver filled with arrows appeared on his back. "Hmm cool."

Jaune reopened his eyes and found both his shoulders gashed open along with his legs bleeding from where the arrows hit him. His aura quickly healed the wounds and he was now able to stand as he held the bow in his hand and the quiver of arrows was strapped to his back.

"Well damn that was fast." Vince said as he got back up onto his feet.

"Fastest I know of. How'd you do it Jaune? How'd you figure out how to get your bow?" Daegan asked as he too got to his feet.

"I kinda got it by accident. I had placed my hand on the knight's chest who I was fighting and my hand got sucked into him and when I pulled my hand out I had the bow. I got it by pure dumb luck." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head.

Daegan and Vince looked at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. They looked at one another then back down at him. And then they began to laugh. They began to roll on the ground laughing uncontrollably at Jaune. This went on for a good five minutes before they finally stopped and got back up with tears in their eyes.

"You two done now? Cause we need to get the real training underway." Daman said as he came back with Jaunes horse which now had a saddle on it.

"He's right. Jaune you ready to get started?" Vince asked as he pulled his twin chained short swords out.

"Sure let's get started this started." Jaune said as he was then kicked in the back by Daegan which sent him towards Daman.

Daman's hand changed into one that resembled an Ursas and hit Jaune towards Vince.

Vince wrapped his chained daggers around Jaune's body and flung him into a nearby tree, making the tree snap in two.

"The hell kinda training is this?!" Jaune asked in a pained voice as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Yours." Daegan said as he grabbed the grip of his blade and rested it on his right shoulder.

"I'm fucked aren't I?" Jaune asked again.

"Oh royally." Daman said as he took his weapon out of his coat.

Sounds of trees falling and wails of pain could be heard from miles around as the Grimm ran away from the forest in what looked like fear.

* * *

 **AN: Alright guys that's it for today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if so leave a review telling me about what you thought down below. See you guys later!**


	4. The Vytal Festival (One year later)

**Beta Reader:** Champion of Fate

* * *

It has been over a year since Jaune left Beacon with the other horseman. The Vytal Festival is here once more and huntsman and huntresses in training from all over have come to watch the tournament and partake in the festival. A few huntsmen that had seemed to drop almost completely off the map for years seemed to re-appear to watch the tournament this year.

Ruby had to be pried away from some of them as she begged them for an autograph from them. Yang had to put her sister over her shoulder as she kicked and screamed for her to let her go as people watched as it unfolded.

"Come on Yang! Just one autograph please!" Ruby said in a childlike tone as she begged her sister to let her go.

"Hmmmm...No." Yang said as she continued to walk with Ruby on her shoulder.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted as Yang took her into the stadium and sat her down next to Weiss and the others.

"Oh stop your pouting! You can go get your autographs later. For right now we need to support team PANR (Pioneer)." Yang said as they looked down at the arena.

Pyrrah, Ailie, Nora, and Ren fought against team ABRN, the team that RWBY faced in the previous year. They were proving to be evenly matched in terms of team work and in strength.

Ailie adjusted well to fighting alongside Nora and Ren, not so much with Pyrrah. She would send electricity to Nora for her to use and provide covering fire for Ren when he charged the enemy at high speed. When she tried and failed, to work with Pyrrah the Spartan would refuse her help and just ignore her so after a while she just decided to stop trying.

They currently had team ABRN on the defensive and Ren decided to use one of their oldest moves. Ren and Pyrrah began to open fire upon the four of them, while Ailie shot Nora with a bolt of lightning. Nora's body surged with energy as she then jumped into the air and brought her hammer down upon the four of them, knocking them out of the arena and ensuring their victory.

"And with that final move team, PANR have won the match!" Peter said into his microphone.

Everyone began to cheer as Nora ran over and hugged her partner who she now together with. It took a while but the two childhood friends finally decided to become a couple after years of wishing it.

Ailie waved at the people in the crowd as they cheered for her and her team. She looked over at Ren and Nora who had just kissed and everyone began to cheer for them as well. Ailie smiled at them both as she put her weapon away and wished she could find someone that would treat her the same way Ren treated Nora. She then walked out of the arena with her team and the four of them joined team RWBY as the next match got started between team CFVY and team BRNZ.

"You guys did awesome out there! The way you used the lightning to charge up and then smack them out of the arena! That was amazing!" Ruby said in her usual cheery voice.

"Thanks, Ruby. You did pretty damn good yourselves against team NDGO so don't give us all the praise." Ren said with a smile.

Their match was the first of the day and after a close fight between the two teams team RWBY came out on top. Afterward, Ruby tried and failed, to get autographs from some hunters before she was brought back to the stadium.

"Thanks, Ren! Maybe we'll see each other in the doubles rounds this year." Ruby said.

"You might see Pyrrah and Ailie, they're going to the doubles, not me." Ren said.

"Oh, Ailie! Were your parents able to come this year?" Weiss asked her.

"No, unfortunately. Father is busy with council business, and mother is helping him as usual. It's fine though, I'm used to it." Ailie said with a fake smile and wave of her hand.

"Don't you have any other family members that could have come to see you?" Yang asked before Weiss hit her on the back of the head.

"I have a brother. But I haven't seen him on over five years." Ailie said as she averted her gaze.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!" Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head where Weiss hit her.

"It's fine Yang. You...you didn't know." Ailie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Everyone fell silent for a good while until Peter Ports voice could be heard over the speaker system.

"And with that team CFVY is victorious!" Peter said over the speakers.

"That was fast." Blake said breaking the silence.

"Did you expect anything less? Velvets team is extremely skilled in combat. I'm more surprised they didn't finish sooner." Pyrrah said.

"We will take a few minutes to repair the arena for the next match. So please walk around and enjoy all the festival offers till the tournament continues." Oobleck said over the speakers.

Everyone left the arena and went and bought themselves some food and Ruby won a giant stuffed animal that resembled Zwei in many ways. It was weird. Weiss loved it, Blake hated it, Yang liked it, and Ruby held it close to herself never wanting to let it go.

Ruby then hears a familiar voice and immediately headed towards the source. She followed the voice till she found her uncle Qrow with both arms around two other men.

One had shaggy long black hair with blood red eyes and a scar over his left eye. He had two swords two strapped to his back. He wore a long black coat that was armored on his shoulders and on the knuckles of the gloves that were woven into the coat. He had a dragon emblem woven onto his shirt that was under his coat, dark blue pants, and gray and black shoes on. He didn't look thrilled that Qrow had his arm around his neck and pulled him closer to him in his drunken stupor. Upon closer examination, the man looked familiar but Ruby couldn't tell who he was.

The other man had short shaggy blonde hair with deep blue eyes. He was more muscular and taller than the other two and seemed to be happier than the other man. He wrapped his arm around Qrow's shoulder as if he too was happy to see him and was he was laughing at Qrow.

"Alex, Darian! It's so good to see you guys again! What do you say huh?! A drink for old time sake!" Qrow said still holding the both of them in place under both of his arms.

"Sounds good to me!" Alex said with a hearty laugh.

"I'll pass. You know I don't drink." Darian said in an unamused tone.

"Alright, then more for me and Alex!" Qrow said as he felt Alex get yanked from his grasp.

He looked back with Darian still in a head lock and saw Marietta dragging her husband away as she looked back at them with an innocent smile but the two men knew better than to trust that smile. For under that innocent looking smile and petite body laid a deadly Ursa major ready to shred anyone who upsets her to pieces.

The two highly skilled, full grown men shuddered at the thought of all the carnage that woman has left in her wake.

"Qrow," Darian said, getting his friends attention.

"Hmm? Whats up Darian?" Qrow asked as he turned to his right to look at him.

"Let me go before I set your ass on fire." Darian told his friend in a serious tone. Qrow laughed thinking he was joking and did not let his old friend go. Until he smelled something burning. He found that the bottom of his cape had been set on fire by his friend. He began to run around trying to put the fire out as Darian was let go and fell to the floor.

Until he smelled something burning. He found that the bottom of his cape had been set on fire by his friend. He began to run around trying to put the fire out as Darian was let go and fell to the floor.

He found that the bottom of his cape had been set on fire by his friend. He began to run around trying to put the fire out as Darian watched him run around like a chicken with its head cut off, with an amused smile adorning his face. After a minute or so Darian waved his hand in the air and the fire evaporated and Qrow stopped running around. He then looked back at his old friend and walked up to him.

"I told you I would do it." Darian said as Qrow walked up to him.

"I know. Just figured you'd lost your edge living in that forest all these years." Qrow said as he got closer to Darian.

"I may not be as good as I once was, but I can still kick your ass. Or have you forgotten the last time we traded blows." Darian said with a smile.

"Oh, I remember. I remember you barely being able to stand, and having to struggle to just get to your feet to win the match." Qrow said.

"Maybe you'd like a rematch?" Darian asked as he got right in Qrow's face.

"I wouldn't mind another chance to fight you...Black Dragon." Qrow said as his hand reached for his blade.

He extended his blade as Darian's hand found its place on one of his swords, and just barely pulled out the blade. The two looked one another in the eyes waiting for the other to make a move. The two of them then smiled and put their weapon away and hugged one another. They patted one another on the back before breaking off the hug and stepping back from one another.

"In all seriousness though, how have you been Darian?" Qrow asked his friend.

"I've been good. My wife and daughter are here with me so that's always nice. Dea never gets out that much, although I'm not so sure she likes these kinds of things." Darian said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll have to remind myself to come see them later. Well, speak of the devil!" Qrow said as two snow haired women walked up to the two of them.

The older one was about five foot eleven, had snow white wolf ears, and crystal blue eyes. The other was around the same height, had the same hair and ears but no tail, and she had the same blood red eyes that Darian had.

"Qrow! It's good to see you!" Danila said as she went up to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too Danila. And who might this beautiful young woman be!?" Qrow asked.

"It's good to see you, uncle Qrow." Dea said as she hugged him.

"You too, Dea. The four of us will have to catch up some time." Qrow suggested as he let go of the girl.

"Agreed. Until later Qrow." Darian said with his hand in Danilas and Dea following behind them.

Qrow watched as they walked off back towards the stadium. He then felt someone latch onto, and hang from his arm. He looked at his arm and found his young niece dangling from it.

"Uncle Qrow! I missed you so much! Did you miss me?! Did you miss me?! Did you miss me?! Did you miss me?! Huh!?" Ruby asked super fast.

"...Nope." Qrow said jokingly again.

Ruby was about to ask him why he was here before Peter told everyone to come back to the arena to watch the next match.

"Hey look kiddo I'll talk to you later cause I gotta go. Catch you later." Qrow said as he bumped fists with Ruby and ran towards the stadium.

Ruby met back up with the others and they all raced back to their seat so as to not miss the match. They got back just in time to see team SSSN enter the arena ready to fight.

"Wonder who they're going to fight." Yang said as she moved around in her seat.

"I too wish to know that." Blake said as she placed her arms on the arm rests.

"Shhhh! Their picking they're opponents!" Ruby said to her teammates.

"Team SSSN from Haven Academy will now face team DAVH (Devil) from... from...huh it doesn't say where they're from." Peter said over the speakers.

What! You must be reading it wrong! Let me see that!" Oobleck said as he snatched the card with the team's name on it.

"Well, doctor? Do you see anything?" Port asked.

"This doesn't make sense! Wait! They must have been entered by an independent hunter!" Oobleck said excitedly.

"Of course! Ladies and gentleman this is a momentous occasion! For the first time in many decades, we have a team that fights for no Academy but instead for themselves!" Port Said over the speakers as the crowd cheers.

"For those of you who don't know there are certain teams that do not belong to any of the four academy's but instead they are under the tutorage of a single Huntsman. Only renowned Huntsman are allowed this honor however and they can enter their teams into the tournament if they feel they are ready and this year we have just such a team!" Oobleck said through the speakers.

"Now please give a warm welcome to team DAVH!" Port said as the first member of the team came out from the locker rooms and entered the arena.

"The first member of team DAVH, Vince Lusro!" Oobleck said as Vince walked out and got into the ring. He stood across from Scarlet as he drew his chained daggers and readied himself.

"The second member of the team, Daegan Aedus!" Port Said as Daegan walked out. He drew his massive blade and stood across from Sage as he popped his neck ready to fight.

Darian, Danilah, and Dea all gasped at the sight of him. He looked nothing like the Daegan they knew all those years ago that left with Death to train. His look, his aura, and even how he carried himself were completely different.

"The third member of team DAVH, Daman Heolstor!" Oobleck said, making one specific person gasp and hold her hands over her mouth in shock, as he walked out to the arena and stood across from Neptune.

"And now the final member of team DAVH! Huh, it doesn't say his name. Would the fourth member of team DAVH please come forward now or your team will be disqualified!" Port said over the speakers.

Sun crossed his arms as he looked at the other team who stood no more than ten feet away from him and his team.

"What your friend decide to ditch you guys and run with his tail between his legs?" Sun said jokingly.

The members of team SSSN laughed at their leader's obvious joke as he got glared by the others. Daegan then began to chuckle before he spoke.

"Naw! He just figures you four weren't worth his time! The three of us could wipe the floor of you no problem, a matter of fact I could do it myself but where the fun in that!?" Daegan said jokingly.

Team SSSN was obviously irritated by the comment and were about to retort before the final member of team DAVH stepped into the arena.

It was Jaune.

He had some heavy steel toed combat boots on his feet. He had on some blue pants that looked like they were made of some kind of special material. A short sleeved t-shirt that showed off his toned and muscular upper body. Two fingerless black leather gloves on his hands. His family sword was still strapped to his left side, and a golden long bow rested on his back next to a quiver full of arrows.

He walked into the arena shocking everybody with his new appearance and just from him being there in general. His old friends were speechless as they watched him walk into the arena and joined the rest of his team. Even the professors who were in the commentator's box were shocked and neither one of them had anything to say to him entering the arena.

"About damn time." Daegan said as he rested his sword on his right shoulder.

"Quit your whining. I'm here now aren't I." Jaune said as he walked up and stood across from Sun.

Sun and Neptune were shocked. They may not have been there when Jaune left over a year ago but how he looked, and how he talked shocked the hell out of them.

"Ja...Jaune!? Is that really you bro!?" Sun asked.

"Who else would I be?" Jaune asked the blonde haired Faunus.

"Well, it's just that... well, look at you! You leave for over a year and come back looking as cool as me, and as if not more built than him!" Neptune said as he pointed at Sun with his thumb.

"Well, when you train with these assholes you either get into shape, or you die." Jaune said as he pointed to the others on his team.

"Come on Jaune we weren't that bad." Vince said although smiling at the memories of beating up on Jaune.

Jaune just shot him a death glare that rivaled the one Glynda Goodwitch used.

"You gotta admit, it could have been a hell of a lot worse for you." Daman said with a smile.

"You guys used me as a means to chop down most of the trees around the house!" Jaune yelled at him.

"He's got a point." Daegan said as if it was nothing as team SSSN listened completely stunned and wide eyed.

"Do we have to fight them? They sound like a bunch of lunatics!" Scarlet whispered to Sage.

"Come on Jaune you needed training and we needed a lot of firewood." Vince said as if that was a perfectly reasonable answer fur what they did. "Besides in a one on one fight vs any of us you do pretty good."

"But none of us stand a chance against the others in a 3v1 fight." said Daegan.

Sage takes the moment to agree with Scarlet before sending up a prayer to the gods.

"Well enough about the past for now. What do you say we get this match under way and show all of Remnant what we can really do?" Jaune asked his team as he drew his blade from its sheath.

"Damn straight!" Daegan said as picked his sword up off his shoulder.

"Hell yeah!" Vince said as readied his twin chained daggers.

"Couldn't agree more!" Daman said as he pulled his weapon from his coat and the environment began to get randomized for the match.

The side for team SSSN that was chosen was the rocky terrain of Vacuo, and on team DAVH's side was chosen as the forests of Vale. Sun smiled as he had a home field advantage now but so did the rest of team DAVH with the forest.

"Let the match between team DAVH and SSSN begin now!" Peter yelled over the speakers.

Daegan charged forward and pushed Sage back into the rocky area in the arena until his back hit that of a rock pillar. Sage pushed back and jumped up and landed on the top of a rock pillar as Daegan followed after him and the two began to clash.

Vince wrapped one of his chained daggers around Scarlet's waist with the hooks that were on the blades. He then threw him into the forest and then soon followed after him.

Daman pressed a button on the disk he pulled out of his coat and blades came out and began to spin around making sparks as they hit against one another. He then threw it at Neptune who jumped out of its way thinking he was okay only to learn that it functioned like a heat seeker. He made a mad dash into the forest in an attempt to avoid the disk as Daman followed after him.

Sun and Jaune began to walk in a circle in the center of the arena trying to predict the others first move, never taking their eyes off of the other. The two then began to run in the direction of the rocky wasteland side by side as they occasionally would clash in the middle trying to hit the other.

* * *

Daegan began to fight one handed with his massive blade, swinging it around like it was a regular sized sword. It shocked Sage at how this guy was able to wield such a massive blade like it was nothing. Every time Daegan slammed his sword down onto Sage's sword the pillar they were standing on began to crumble and crack from the force of the attacks.

Sage dodged under a horizontal slash that Daegan had swung giving him a chance to counter attack. He aimed for Daegan's chest hoping to greatly reduce his aura with his strike, only for Daegan to jump back and dodge the strike by a hair with the tip of Sage's blade scratching his chest-plate. Sage cursed himself as he got back to his feet.

"Forgive me for underestimating you. Believe me, it won't happen again." Daegan said as he charged towards Sage. Daegan gripped his sword with both hands this time and swung it full force downward at Sage. Sage did the smart thing and jumped out of the way as Daegan's sword made contact with the pillar and it exploded.

Sage was sent flying into another rock formation as flying debris and dust flew past him from the explosion. Daegan then dispersed the flying dust with a swing of his blade as he continued to walk towards Sage.

Sage charged him and the two of them began to slam their swords together with as much force as they could muster. They hit one another with such force that it actually caused shock waves that would break the environment around them.

Sage swung his blade to his right as Daegan swung to his left to counter one another. He then began to unload a barrage of strikes down upon Daegan making him do nothing but block.

As Sage brought his sword down Daegan switched his blade into its double long swords form by splitting the massive blade down the middle making two single edged blades. He used them to push Sage's strike to his right and then flip backward and kick Sage in the chin.

Sage wiped the blood from his mouth as he looked at Daegan who held one blade at his right side, and the other on his left shoulder.

Daegan smiled as he looked down at Sage and watched him get back to his feet. The two locked eyes as they then charged one another once more.

* * *

Vince was using his chained daggers to traverse through the forest so as to catch up with Scarlet who proved to be faster than he looked.

Scarlet proved to be extremely agile, enough to be able to dodge Vince's blades and keep on running. He found a large tree that he decided run up in an attempt to once again dodge Vince's attacks.

Vince threw his blades into a branch of the tree and pulled himself up and propelled himself into Scarlet. The two landed on a large branch and jumped away from one another.

Scarlet pulled out his pistol and shot the handle at Vince's feet in an attempt to wrap it around his legs and trip him up.

Vince ran forward and spun around to dodge it and swung his blades in an upward x crossed slash.

Scarlet blocked the slash by placing his cutlass in-between the two blades and disrupt the strike. He then brought his pistol up to shoot Vince only for it to be kicked out of his hand.

Vince let go of his blades and spun around, kicking the gun out of his hand and then kicking him in the face with his other as he spun in the air. He then pulled his blades back with the chains and they found their place back in his hands.

Scarlet stabbed the curved part of his cutlass into the tree branch and flung himself back up and landed back on the branch. He then charged Vince as he did the same. Scarlet swung his cutlass at Vince only for it to be blocked and locked between Vince's daggers.

Vince smirked as he stabbed his daggers into the tree, pinning Scarlets sword to the branch. He then locked his hands together and hit Scarlet in the chin with devastating force.

Scarlet felt as though something began to drain out of him as Vince hit him but decided to ignore it. He threw a punch as Vince's face only for him to dodge to the side and hit Scarlet in his face.

The people in the stands watched as Scarlet's aura level kept going down. While at the same time Vince's aura bar kept going up even though it was already full.

Scarlet's breath is strained and he felt as though he had just run around the entirety of Beacon twice. He then notices that Vince's body is emanating an insane amount of energy. He then puts the pieces together and figures out what's been happening.

"You've been stealing my aura!" Scarlet yelled.

Vince smirked as he looked at Scarlet as he struggled to stay on his own two feet. Vince then pulled on his chains again and brought his daggers back to his hands.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out. Yes that is indeed my semblance. Stealing it is the easy part, now what I can do with it after I have it? That's the fun part!" Vince said as he threw the dagger he held in his left hand at Scarlet and it hooked him in the shoulder.

Scarlet was then pulled forward as Vince reared his right hand back and it surged with energy. Vince made contact with Scarlet's face and sent him flying. He crashed through several trees, out of the forest, across the arena, and finally stopped when he hit a rock formation leaving a human shaped dent in it as he was officially KO'ed.

"OH! That's the first one out for this match! The odds are now stacked in team DAVH's favor!" Port said over the speakers.

"That was fun. Wonder how the others are doing." Vince says as he looks around to try and find the others.

* * *

Daman stood in the center of the forest looking around trying to find Neptune. He then raised his hand and caught his disk in his left hand as is eyes still searched for any movement. Daman then does a back flip as an energy blast hits the ground where Daman once stood.

Neptune cursed himself as he loses sight of Daman. He then gets down from his sniping position and begins to try and get into a clearing only for him to have to dodge Daman's disk blade once again as it found its way into the trunk of a tree next to him.

Daman dropped down from the trees and pulled his weapon out of the tree. He then looked over at Neptune as he turned his weapon into its guandao mode.

"So are you finally done running and hiding like a coward? Good." Daman said as two long blades extended out of the disk.

Daman then unhooked the two sides of the disk making two single edged blades with spiked cutlass like guards on each sword handle.

Neptune audibly gulped as Daman began to walk towards him with his twin swords.

Daman then sprung forward and slammed his twin blades down upon Neptune's guandao making him block the strike. Daman then began to swing both his swords in a fluent motion with one another in an attempt to deal some damage to Neptune.

Neptune was unable to block every strike with his clothes getting cut and his aura dropping little by little. Neptune managed to roll out of the way of one strike but that was all he needed. He then began to twirl his guandao around in an attempt of landing a blow on Daman only for him to block the attack with his twin blades.

Daman locked Neptune's guandao in between his blades and forced him to stab it into the ground. He then reared his head back and head butted Neptune as hard as he possibly could.

Neptune stumbled back holding his head in pain. He then opened his eyes to find that Daman's fist about to connect with his face. He leaned back and unintentionally hit Daman in the chest with the energy blade of his guandao, ripping a large and deep gash in his chest.

Daman fell to the ground clutching his now bloody chest as pain surged through his entire being. His aura began to heal the wound but it would take a long time to heal it completely. He decided to improvise in the meantime.

Neptune walked over to check on Daman's condition to find the wound he had left on Daman's chest bleeding profusely and Daman appeared to be passed out. Until Neptune felt a hand hit him in the stomach and then a foot to the same spot. The attack sent Neptune back into a tree as he watched wide eyed as Daman stood up and the wound began to heal before Neptune's eyes.

Daman's wound healed completely in a matter of seconds and he was once again ready to fight. He picked up his blades up off the ground where he had dropped them. He then turned back to where Neptune was and found that he once more had left.

"Damnit. Where'd he go?" Daman said aloud.

Daman began to walk around looking for any sign of Neptune. He then had to quickly duck down to dodge an energy blast that was shot by Neptune's gun. He obviously realized he was no match for Daman up close so decided to stay back and fight from a distance.

"So that's how you want to play it huh? Alright, I'll play along." Daman said as he switched one of the swords around in his hand.

He then reattached the two blades back together making the disk again only the two blades of his separate blades were now extended. Daman then began to send his aura into his weapon while the blades began to spin making sparks fly all over.

"Let's see you hide after this." Daman said as he threw his weapon. Daman's weapon began to cut down trees left and right leaving nothing but a stump where a tree once stood. It didn't take long for nearly the entire forest to be reduced to nothing but stumps. Daman's weapon then flew back towards him as he held his hand out and caught it in flight.

"Are you done playing hide and seek, or are you actually ready to face me like a real Huntsman?!" Daman yelled out loud as he looked around for Neptune.

Daman then saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to find that it was the barrel of Neptune's gun getting ready to unleash a massive blast of energy at him. Daman motions to throw his weapon once more but he was interrupted as the blast zoomed towards him and engulfed him.

Neptune walked out of where he hid and looked for Daman's body only to see a black square to be where Daman once stood. It began to move and then finally it fully opened to show that the ball was no ball at all. It was wings. Wings that sprouted from Damans back that he wrapped around his body to block the attack.

Daman knelt on the ground with his wings now extended into the air above him as he stood up. He pressed a button on his weapon and the blades retracted back into its regular disk form and placed it back into his coat.

"What the...?! What are you?!" Neptune yelled.

'I wish I knew.' Daman said to himself as he lunged forward towards Neptune.

Neptune prepared to fire at Daman only to feel someone's fist hit him in the back, and for the same person to kick him in the back of his knee. Neptune fell to his knees feeling as though his strength was drained out of him. Vince stood behind Neptune and watches him fall before he looks up and locks eyes with Daman. The two nodded in sync with one another as Vince grabbed Neptune by the back of his collar and threw him towards Daman.

Daman caught Neptune by his collar and smiled as he watched him try and escape his grasp. Daman then began to flap his wings and he flew high up into the air bringing Neptune up with him. He was at least 35 feet in the air as he held Neptune and heard all his fan girls start to cry and beg him not to do it. He looked around and his eyes were caught by one person in the stands. He averted his gaze and then looked back at Neptune as he let go of his collar and dropped him.

Time slowed as Neptune fell. He had turned around while falling so he was now falling to his doom. He closed his eyes and made no attempt to try and stop himself as he resigned himself to his fate. Until he felt a foot slam into his gut.

Vince had stolen Neptune's aura earlier when he hit him and he used it to propel himself upward and land a devastating kick to his gut making Neptune gasp for his breath.

Daman zoomed down in anger towards both of them. If Vince thought he could steal his moment of triumph he was wrong. He was dead wrong. Daman hit Neptune in the back sending him down, and Vince was now spinning not knowing what just happened.

Vince managed to regain his bearings and sent himself down and managed to catch up with Daman. The two looked at one another and then nodded once more as they zoomed down towards Neptune.

The two of them hit him with a punch making his descent towards the ground even faster. The two of them then flipped as they neared the ground. Neptune hit the ground with a devastating crash and he almost passes out from the pain. But they weren't through with him yet. As Neptune was still in the air after hitting the ground and bouncing off of it both Daman and Vince slammed the sides of their feet into his chest at the same time making him hit the ground even harder, and leave a human shaped hole where he was now lying unconscious.

Daman and Vince stood up after falling to the ground after performing the attack. The two were breathing hard and looked over to where Jaune and Daegan were still fighting. They looked at one another and as though they could read one another's thoughts they both sat down on separate stumps and watched them fight.

"So you wanna make a bet?" Vince asked.

"On what?" Daman asked.

"We wager on which one of them wins their fight first. Whoever loses has to buy lunch for everyone." Vince said.

"Deal. My Lien is on Daegan." Daman said as he put his fist under his chin.

"Fine by me my Lien is on Jaune then." Vince said as the two of them continued to just sit and watch the fights unfold.

* * *

Daegan was tearing Sages defenses apart piece by piece. He was attacking so fast and so brutally that all Sage could do was try and block his attacks, but it didn't work. Daegan swung his blades in an x shaped slash and then kicked Sage's blade sending him back and fall onto his back.

Sage stabbed his blade into the ground and used it to get back to his feet, but he was barely able to stand upright. His legs were sore, his arms ached, and his aura was almost completely gone by this point in time. He took his sword out of the ground where he had stabbed it to keep himself stable and placed it in front of him ready to fight again.

Daegan stood not far away and watched this unfold. He took pity on his adversary, which was rare for a rider. He now also respected his foe for his unwavering spirit and how he never backed down even when he realized he was outmatched. Daegan then decided to end this before this went on any further. He took his twin swords and reattached them and made his greatsword once more. He then held it with one sword and held it out the same way Sage held his.

Sage then lifted his blade up over his head to slash down at Daegan. But when he brought his blade back down he found that Daegan was not there. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye but by the time he noticed it as it slammed into his face.

Daegan flipped his blade in his hand so that the middle of the blade would be what hit Sage. He hit Sage as hard as he possibly could and sent him flying through several rock formations before hitting the ground. Daegan jumped down and walked over the side of Sage and found that somehow he was still conscious.

"Gotta admit you're a hard one to take down." Daegan said as he stabbed his blade into the ground.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sage said as he reached for his blade.

Daegan stomped down on the handle of the blade to let him know not to try it. He then bends down and grabs Sages shirt and pulls him closer towards him as he reared his fist back. He then hit him in the face, knocking him out, and sending him back down to the ground.

Daegan then stood up and grabbed his blade and put it on his right shoulder as he jumped back up to the top of another rock formation and watched Sun and Jaunes fight.

* * *

"Damnit!" Vince yelled as he stood up and kicked the stump he was sitting on sending it flying out of the arena.

"You lost and now you owe us all lunch." Daman said in an unfazed voice.

"My wallets dead." Vince said in a sad tone as he buried his head in his hands.

"Hey, this was your idea. You brought this upon yourself." Daman said.

"Shut-up." Vince said as he sat back down and watched Jaune and Suns fight.

* * *

Jaune was currently dodging Suns attacks as he now had his staff in its twin shotgun and nunchaku form. Jaune was able to dodge them with ease. He then jumps onto the side of a large rock and propels himself towards Sun.

Sun did a backflip and dodged Jaune's charge. He landed on a ledge and then placed his hands together after putting his weapon back on his back. Two yellow clones appeared and began to chase after Jaune as Sun stood still.

Jaune knew what would happen if those clones were to get too close so he ran as fast as he possibly could. The clones however were faster than he had anticipated and were gaining on him. Jaune then decides to do something special. He sheaths his blade, puts his fingers in his mouth, and whistles. White fire seemed to spring up from the ground and a stunning white horse appeared from the flames and began to run next to him while he still ran on the ledge. Jaune jumped and landed on his horses back and he sped off on its back. He rode his horse into the center of the arena and then turned back around and pulled put his bow as he stood up on the back of his horse. He loaded an arrow into it and shot it at the ground in front of the clones. The clones continued to run towards Jaune and as they got close to the arrow he had shot it exploded and the both of them got caught up in the blast. Jaune then loaded another arrow and aimed it at Sun.

Sun had no intention of getting hit by any of Jaune s arrows but as he jumped to try and get away the arrow was already on its way towards him. Sun crossed arms in front of his face to block it but the arrow exploded before it made contact with him. Sun jumped out of the smoke caused by the explosion only to be met by the fist of Jaune Arc about to slam into his face.

Jaune slammed his fist into Suns face with nothing held back sending him back to the center of the arena.

Sun got up off the tiled arena floor and noticed something. He was the only one on his team that was left. He saw Daegan stand atop a rock pillar looking down at him, and the other two watching him from the forest. He figured they were about to gang up on him as Jaune made his way back into the center to finish what he started.

"It would be best if you just gave up now Sun. This doesn't need to be any longer than it needs to be." Jaune said.

"Sorry Jaune but you should know that's not how I roll. I fight till I'm either beaten or can stand anymore. So let's finish this!" Sun said as he put his hands together and instead of two clones, six of them appeared.

"Impressive. But not good enough." Jaune said.

Jaune crossed his arms over his chest as Suns clones approached him. The six of them went to attack him from all direction only to be all stopped at the same time. Twelve white aura ghosts appeared and blocked their attacks and sent them all back and they exploded. The twelve of them then knelt onto their knees as Jaune walked past them towards Sun.

Sun was drained. He put everything he had into making those last couple clones only for them to be dispatched almost immediately. How noticed the others of Jaune team enter the center of the arena as Jaune got closer to him.

"Jaune...what are you?" Sun asked in an exhausted voice.

"What am I?" Jaune asked in response as he got closer to Sun and then slammed an aura enhanced foot into his gut. "I am a Horseman."

Sun flew out of the arena and hit the walls of the stands knocking him out and insuring the victory of team DAVH.

"Ladies and gentleman that was incredible! Team DAVH is the official winners of this match and advances to the doubles rounds!" Port yelled over the speakers as the crowd goes wild.

The four of them met in the center of the arena and they all held their right hands up in the air in victory. They then headed out of the arena as a couple groups of people ran as fast as they could to meet them.

* * *

 **AN: Finally this chapter is done! I think this is one of the longest chapters, and fights I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Leave a review for me to read so I know how much you liked it. Hope to see guys next time.**

 **Late guys!**


	5. Reunions

**Beta Reader:** _Champion of Fate_

* * *

In the stands there were various reactions to what had just occurred. The way they made it seem so easy to tear down one of the best teams that they knew was shocking, to say the least.

Ruby was speechless. She nearly cried after seeing her friend return and then was even more so as she saw him mop the floor with Sun. Watching him ride upon the back of that beautiful white horse made her see him as a hero like out of those fairy tales her mother used to tell her.

Weiss was shocked, to say the least. Jaune Arc, the former resident idiot and all-around goofball of Beacon had just returned and dismantled one of the strongest teams she knew. Her relationship ended after the previous Vytal festival and what they had was never rekindled. But when she saw Jaune both how he looked and carried himself she felt the same way she uses to around Neptune.

Blake was impressed. Sun was one of the strongest huntsmans in training she knew and even though he did give Jaune a run for his money Jaune beat him with very little effort it seemed. She'd be lying if she wasn't a bit envious, impressed, and a little bit attracted to who Jaune was now. She never had much interest in Sun, even if he had in her, the attraction wasn't there. Not unlike how she feels now as she watches him leave the arena.

Yang's eyes were on Jaune the entire time he was in that ring. The goofy blonde knight she once knew was no more. Replaced by the newer and more improved Jaune, in her opinion. For a split second, she thought about getting him alone and ripping his clothes, as well as her own, off but she quickly shook her head to dispell those thoughts. She had a liking for Jaune before he left over a year ago, that was true, but she never imagined she'd ever think of him in that way.

Ren and Nora were ecstatic. Ren acted his usual calm self on the outside but on the outside, he was acting like his girlfriend who was currently jumping up and down cheering for Jaune.

Pyrrah was on the verge of tears. With her hands held up to her face in shock, she could barely believe her eyes. She wished for it, she dreamed for it, she prayed for it, that the man who had stolen her heart over a year ago would finally return to her. She felt her legs become wobbly and her heart rate begin to pick up. For a minute she thought she might pass out but as her friends began to get up from their seats it woke her from her daze.

"Pyrrah Come on! We need to go see him!" Ruby yelled as she began to run towards where Jaune and the others were heading.

Even Ailie began to race towards them, for a reason Pyrrah knew not of or cared for. She then began to run as fast as she could to catch up with her friends so she would not miss seeing Jaune.

* * *

Jaune high fived the others as they all entered the entrance to the arena. They had just shown the entire world they weren't to be messed with and pretty soon they would be standing as the winners of the tournament in the center of the arena.

"Guys we kicked their asses out there!" Vince said as he high fived the others.

"Hell yeah, we did!" Daegan said.

"Pretty boy didn't stand a chance." Daman said with his arms crossed and a smile upon his face.

"Feels good to be back here. But it's gonna feel even better once we win this entire tournament." Jaune said.

"Damn straight!" the others said.

The four of them then began to laugh out loud. Over the past year, the four of them became as close as brothers. They fought together, they trained together, and they stood by one another no matter what stood against them.

Jaune then heard a group of people running towards them and saw the familiar sight of a red blur zooming towards him at near super sonic speed. He then felt arms wrap around him as someone slammed into him making him take a slight step back. He looked down to find a small girl with brown red tipped hair who seemed to be crying into his chest. Jaune smiled as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Good to see you too. Ruby." Jaune said as he took his hand that he wrapped around her and placed it on her head.

"Jau...Jaune! I'm so glad to see you! I...I missed you so much!" Ruby said as she buried her face into his chest.

"Missed you too. Now you may want to let me go so I can greet the others." Jaune said with a slight chuckle.

Ruby huffed and pouted as she slowly detached from Jaune and was immediately replaced by the red haired spartan. She too began to squeeze him and cry into his broad chest as he held her close.

While this was going on Ailie managed to get past the others and make eye contact with Daman. He began to walk the other way down the hallway as she desperately began to try and chase after him. By the time she got through the others Daman was already rounding around the corner and heading down the hall.

"Should we go after him?" Vince asked Daegan.

"No. If that's who I think it is then he has to do this alone." Daegan said.

"If you say so, man." Vince said as the two looked over at Jaune who was being surrounded by his old friends.

"Well, I can tell when we're not wanted. Jaune, we'll catch up later man!" Daegan said as he and Vince began to walke past them all.

"Alright, guys. Catch you later." Jaune said as Pyrrah finally let him go with tears still streaming down her face.

Yang then walked up to him and gave him a light and short hug. She then placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Jaune. There's something I need to tell you." Yang said in a serious tone.

Jaune began to think she was about to punch him in the face. Ruby and Pyrrah hoped she wasn't about to do something like say she liked him or anything since they had yet to do so.

"I...am extremely turned on right now." Yang said in a serious tone that made everyone in the room eyes widen.

"Okay then! Moving on!" Jaune said with a nervous chuckle as Weiss walked over and hugged him, shocking him a little. Jaune looked down at her surprised, along with everyone else.

"Don't get used to this Arc. You get one." Weiss said as she hugged him.

Jaune chuckled as he put both his arms around her and said, "Thanks, Weiss."

For some odd reason Weiss felt...strange with him using her name and not her former nickname. She would never admit it but she had grown a little fond of it when he called her it in the past. She also found that she felt...safe with his arms around her. Her eyes shot open as she began to think of that and let go of him quickly.

Jaune then walked over to Blake and the two looked at one another for a little bit before the two of them hugged one another.

"It's good to have you back Jaune." Blake said.

"Thank you, Blake. It's good to be back." Jaune said before he let go of her.

Nora then ran up and put Jaune into a giant bear hug.

"Jaune! We missed you soo much!" Nora said tightening her grip even more.

"NO...NORA...!" Jaune said in a strained voice.

"Hmm? You say something Jauney?" Nora asked innocently.

"CAN'T...BREATH!" Jaune said as he felt his ribs begin to break.

"NORA! You're breaking him!" Ren yelled.

"OH! Sorry!" Nora said as she dropped him and he fell to the ground brething heavily.

Ren helped Jaune back up to his feet and as soon as he was the two shared a bro hug. They were the closest things they had to brothers before Jaune left and they were happy to see one another again.

"I missed you, Jaune." Ren said as he patted him on the back.

"Missed you too, Ren." Jaune said as the two parted.

Ren walked back and put his arm around Nora, making Jaune smile seeing his two friends finally end up together. Ruby thenexcitedly asked him, "Oh, Jaune! How did you get so good at archery and how'd you get that awesome horse?!"

Jaune smirked as he took the bow off his back and held it out to her. Ruby took it and tried to pull it back but found she couldn't. Yang took it from her and tried as well but found all her efforts useless.

"That bow responds only to me. It's the bow of the conqueror, only the one known as the rider of conquest may be able to wield it in combat. As for my horse..." Jaune said as he took the bow back and put it on his back.

"I'd prefer if we took this outside where we would have more space. It's kinda cramped in here with all of us." Jaune said as he began to walk back to the loading bay and they all took a shuttle to the festival grounds.

Jaune's old friends quickly followed after him and when they got to the exit they found Jaune in the middle of a small clearing waiting for them. They then saw what appeared to be white fire spring up from the ground next to Jaune and the white horse from earlier appeared next to Jaune.

Jaune ran his hand down his horse's mane as it began to run its head up and down Jaune's other hand that was running its head down to its nose. He then began to wave for the others to approach, which they did hesitantly.

Ruby was the first to approach and was startled as the horse quickly turned and looked at her, which made her jump slightly. Jaune chuckled as he ran his hand down his horse's neck in an attempt to calm him. It succeeded and the horse relaxed as Ruby came closer again.

"Can I...can I pet him?" Ruby asked.

"You can certainly try. Just don't try and startle him. He's not really good around new people." Jaune said as he grabbed Ruby's wrist and slowly brought it closer towards his horse.

Ruby's heart felt like it was in her throat. Not from her hand being brought closer towards the horse, but because of who was currently holding her hand. His hands may only be holding her wrist but it was enough to make her face flush red a bit. Her thoughts were brought back to reality as she felt he soft hair of the horses mane under her fingers.

Justice was now looking into Ruby's eyes with his own, stopping her in a place like a deer in headlights. He then rubbed his head over Ruby's hand trying to tell her to pet her, which she did gladly.

"Aww! He likes me!" Ruby said happily.

Jaune smiled as he ran his hand through Justice's mane and his other hand left Ruby's. His other than left Justice and he crossed them across his chest.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you. That's rare, at least for anyone who isn't one of the four." Jaune said with a smile.

"Could I...could I ride him?" Ruby asked.

"No." Jaune said.

"Aww! Why not?!" Ruby whined.

"Only his rider may ride him. Unless he finds another worthy of having the honor." Jaune said as he walked back up to the two of them and spoke something to Justice before he ran off and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Yang asked.

"Back to his family. He and I are linked together, and I can summon him whenever I feel the need arises. Now, how about you guys show me around? This is the first time I've been here after all." Jaune said.

Everyone laughed as they all walked towards the festival grounds with Jaune in the center and begins to tell his tales of training with the others.

* * *

Ailie continued to run as fast as she could to try and catch Daman. Every time she rounds a corner so did he, every time she seemed to run faster so did he. He was determined not to see her, but why? The only way she could get those answers were from Daman himself.

"Wait! Please, wait!" Ailie yelled as she ran down the hallways, trying to catch up to Daman.

As Ailie rounded the next corner and saw Daman about to exit the hallway into the loading bay for the shuttles that had brought them all to the Coliseum. As Ailie raced towards her brother she lost her footing and she fell onto the floor.

Daman stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at his sister out of the corner of his right eye. Daman then turned his head back around as she got back up to her feet. "Daman? Is that really you?" Ailie asked as she looked at her brothers back.

Daman contemplated his options at this point in time. He could either keep walking and watch his sister chase after him in vain, or he could turn and face her. Neither option truly sounded good to him, but he had to choose what he was going to do. So he made up his mind.

Daman turned to his sister and watched her pick herself up off the floor. "Daman, please. I only want to talk." Ailie said as she began to step toward him.

Daman quickly took a step back and held his right hand up as he said, "Take one more step and I leave."

Ailie stopped in her tracks as the two of them stood and stared at one another for what seemed like hours. Daman wondered what she was feeling right now. Was she angry at him for leaving her alone with their parents? Did she hate him for disappearing so long ago without even a goodbye?

The thought itself hurt Daman more than any flesh wound ever could.

"Daman, brother, why are you running from me?! I only want to talk!" Ailie said in a pleading voice.

"I...I don't deserve to be called your brother. I abandoned you. I left you alone with our parents, and have regretted it every day since I left." Daman said as he kept his gaze on the tiled floor.

"Then why didn't you ever try to contact me? I would have gone with you anywhere! You were my best friend, do you really think i'd be so upset at you that I would never forgive you for escaping our parents?!" Aili asked again.

"Because I'm a monster!" Daman yelled, causing Ailie to take a step back. "Ailie what I've done...what I've become...I didn't want you anywhere near me. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Daman..." Ailie said as she took two steps forward.

Daman began to take a step back but was stopped in his tracks as his whole body froze and Ailie rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Your not a monster. whatever you think you are your not a monster, Daman."

"Ailie..." Daman began to say.

"I don't care what you've done, I don't care what you think you've become. All I want is my big brother back." Ailie said as she weapt into his chest.

Daman resolve broke as he felt Ailie tears begin to wet his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as tears began to escape his eyes as well.

"Please, don't leave me again." Ailie begged him.

"Never. Never again." Daman said as the two of them stayed in one another's arms, letting all their feeling they had bottled up for years out all at once.

* * *

Daegan and Vince were currently walking around the festival grounds looking for someplace to eat. Vince still had to pay for everyone and Daegan wanted to make sure it wasn't some cheap place that Vince would find so he wouldn't lose his money.

Daegan would not allow that.

Vince made a deal and he will suffer for it. It was his duty as his friend to make sure of it. And it was fun to do so.

"How about here?" Vince said pointing to the old man's ramen stand.

"No." Daegan said.

"Why the fuck not?!" Vince asked/yelled.

"It's not expensive enough." Daegan said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Vince asked.

"Yep." Daegan said.

As they continued to walk around Daegan heard someone fast approaching him from behind. Under normal circumstance he would draw his weapon, but he knew who it was and simply smiled as he turned around as his sister crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him. Daegan chuckled as he looked down at her snow white hair with her small wolf ears sticking out of her hair. He placed his hand on the top of her hair and the other wrapped around her pulling her closer to him.

"Good to see you too Dea." Daegan said as he held his twin close.

"I missed you so much!" Dea said as small tears formed in her eyes.

"I missed you too Dea. Now please don't cry. I can't stand it when I see you cry." Daegan said.

Daegan lifts up her face and gently wipes the tears away from his sister before he pulls her back into another hug.

Vince smiled as he watched the two siblings share a moment. He walked up and patted Daegan on the back before he went off on his own.

Daegan knew what Vince meant and nodded to him as he watched him walk away. He then detached from his sister only to be hugged by his mother.

"My baby boy! You look so...so grown!" Danila said in an overjoyed tone as she detached from him and looked at his new appearance. His hair was outlined the same color hers was, and his once pure blue eyes were no more as one was now red like his fathers.

Daegan smiled at his mother as she too seemed to be on the brink of tears. He took her hand in his as he continued to smile at her before he felt a hand atop his head rustling his hair.

"Hey, dad." Daegan said already knowing whose hand it was that was atop his head.

"Hey, son. Good to see you." Darian said as he put his arm on Daegan's shoulder and pulled him into a side hug.

"You too, dad." Daegan said as he returned it to the two detached.

"Well, looks like that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later Daegan." Vince said as he walked off.

"Later, Vince." Daegan said as he walked away with his family, telling them of what he's been up to for the past decade.

* * *

Vince walked around the festival grounds looking for something to eat. But as he walked around he saw something he had never got the pleasure of experiencing.

Families out together having fun together.

It is true he had the guys but it wasn't the same as having his mother and father with him here at the festival. They had both died when he was younger, orphaning him until he was found by Death and was taken under his wing. Vince wasn't without a few mementos of his parents, however. Vince pulls out a small picture that he keeps in his back pocket out and looks down at it. It's of him and his parents many years ago.

'I wish you two were here. But...I know you are in a better place now. And that your watching over me now. I miss you two.' Vince said to himself as he looked down at the picture.

As he did so a certain fashionista happened to bump into him, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Coco said as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen." Vince said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Hey, aren't one of those guys from that independent team?" Coco asked Vince as she too brushed herself off.

"Yeah, that was us." Vince said.

"Well, you guys were amazing out there You mopped the floor with those guys." Coco said.

"Thanks. You and your team did amazing as well. Forgive me but I was unable to catch your name miss..."

"Adel. Coco Adel. But just call me Coco." Coco said.

"Names Vince. Vince Lusro." Vince said as he extended his hand.

Coco smiled as she took his hand and shook it a few times before letting it go.

"It's nice to meet you, Vince. Maybe we'll see each other later on in the tournament." Coco said with a smile.

"I hope so. It was nice meeting you Coco." Vince said as he turned to walk away.

Coco then spies something odd. A symbol on the sleeve of Vince's shirt she had seen before but never truly knew what it meant. She ran and caught up with him. She grabs him by his shoulder and turns him around so she could examine the symbol.

"This symbol, I've seen it somewhere before. What does it represent or where does it come from?" Coco asked as she pointed to the symbol on Vince's sleeve.

The symbol was a set of scales like the kind found being held by a statue in a courtroom. The symbol seemed familiar to her but she knew not from where.

"Oh, this? This is the symbol for the DFHWC. It stands for the Defense Foundation, Hunters Weapons, and Clothing. The company is relatively new but it makes some of the best gear and weapons for Huntsman and huntresses all over Remnant. They also specialize in the study of aura and how it can be used in different ways." Vince said.

"I've heard of the company. I've been meaning to go check out what they've got but haven't had the time." Coco said.

"Well, their main building is in Vale. You could go there after your next match and check it out." Vince suggests to her.

"Sounds cool. Don't suppose you could show me where this place is hmm?" Coco asked him.

"Ummm...I guess I could...If you really want me to." Vince said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright then! After the doubles rounds, you and I will head into town and you can show me this place! Deal?" Coco asked.

"Yeah...uh deal." Vince said as he stopped scratching his head and put it back at his side.

"Alright then! It's a date!" Coco said as she began to walk away from him.

"Wait...what?" Vince said completely shocked.

"Say how bout in exchange I show you around the festival grounds. What do you say?" Coco asks him.

"Sounds...great." Vince stuttered out as she begins to walk in front of him.

Vince begins to follow her as one thing keeps entering his mind over and over again no matter what he tries to make the thought go away. She couldn't possibly mean that this little meet up of theirs would be an actual date, right?

...

Right?!

* * *

Jaune was sitting at a table with his old friends as they laughed as he told them a tale of his training with the other guys.

"And don't get me started on how I got woken up every morning. Still got the scars from it." Jaune said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Damn. No wonder you got so good. You've been living with literal demons for the past year and a half." Weiss said.

"Not to mention its changed you from a scrawny boy, and turned you into this muscular, golden-haired, hunk of a man." Yang said with a wink.

Jaune chuckled as he finished off his drink. He then looked with a smile before he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, when you train with Death himself you either get in shape or you die so I did my best not to die." Jaune said obviously joking which made his friends laugh.

Jaune watches as they do so and a sense of nostalgia comes over him. It feels like he never left to join the other horsemen. He then for some reason felt an ominous presence approaching him from behind but by the time he realized what it was it was too late as he was grabbed and pulled away only to be pulled into a massive bear hug given by none other than Marietta Arc herself.

"My baby boy! I missed you soooooo much! I can't believe how much you've changed! You look so handsome now, I can't believe it!" Marie said as she continued to squeeze the life out of him.

Jaune could barely breathe. His face was turning blue and he could feel his lungs begin to get squeezed by his ribs. He tried to speak but found it was near impossible.

"Mo...Mom...Can't...!" Jaune managed to say as he was on the verge of passing out.

"Honey. I think you're squeezing the literal life out of him." Alex said to his wife as she continued to hug her son.

Marie looked at her husband, and then back at her son as his face began to turn blue and it seemed like his very soul was leaving his body. She immediately let him go and he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Oh Oum! Baby, i'm so sorry!" Marie said as she knelt down next to him.

"I'll be...fine mom. Just need to...catch...my breath." Jaune said in between his gasps for breath.

The others watched on wide-eyed. They never figured that such a small woman could be so strong as to almost literally squeeze the soul out of someone.

Jaune then dragged himself to his feet and was then enveloped in another hug by his mother. This time without the whole squeezing his soul out though.

"I missed you, so much Jaune." Marie said as she hugged her son close.

"I missed you too, mom." Jaune said.

The two departed after a while longer. Marie looked at her son with pride at how much he has grown. He was no longer the little boy who would come and help with whatever she needed. Her little boy was no more, he was replaced by the man she always knew he would be. And she couldn't be happier.

Alex then walked up to Jaune and the two shared a quick hug. He looked at the man his son has become and couldn't be prouder. He then walked over to his wife and put his arm around her as they both looked at their son with pride.

Jaune smiled at his parents as he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of the way of his eyes. He then heard his scroll begin to ring and pulled it out of his pocket to find out what it was. It was a message from Daegan. 'Meet us at the front gates, we've got to go.' the message read.

Jaune continued towards the front gates with his parent and his friends following him. He found Daegan, Vince, and Daman all waiting for him at the entrance to the festival grounds, ready to head back to their hideout.

The four of them said their goodbyes to their friends and family, Jaune had to swear several times one thing ranging from his life to his honor that he would be back before they let him go. Jaune, Vince, and Daegan all whistled and summoned their horses and mounted them and rode off towards Vale. Daman spread his wings and flew alongside the guys as they approached Vale.

* * *

Jaune stood atop the roof of the hotel he and the rest of the horsemen were staying in at the time. He looked out over Vale before he felt something vibrate in his pants pocket. He took out his scroll and found that the one calling him was none other than Death. He accepted the call and placed it up to his ear.

"So how'd we do?" Jaune asked.

'Not bad kid. You could have done it a bit faster but it doesn't matter. You four did good.' Death said.

"That's high praise coming from you. You feeling alright?" Jaune asked.

"Don't get used to it kid. You've still got a long way before you actually impress me.' Death said.

"So whats the plan?" Jaune said in a serious voice.

'The queen and her pawns are here in Vale somewhere. I need you and the others to keep your ears to the ground and soak up as much info., no matter what kind on her and her forces as you can. Got it?' Death asked.

"Got it. I'll head to Juniors club tomorrow after the doubles round to see if I can learn anything there. What about you?" Jaune asked.

"Don't worry 'bout me Jaune. You just focus on winning the tournament. we'll speak again tomorrow after the doubles rounds. See you later.' Death said as he hung up his scroll.

"Jaune put his scroll back into his pocket and smiled as he headed back down to the room he and the others were staying in. He laid downupon the couch and quickly fell asleep as he waited for what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

 **AN: Whats up guys?! I'm sorry this took so long to get out but there were some...complications. First my birthday came up and I didn't write much over the break being that it was the break and I enjoyed the time I got away from school, but with everything going on for the holidays I didn't find the time to write much. And then I got sick which made things even worse. But i'm fine now and will be able to get these chapters out at my usual speed.**

 **I know its extremely late but I hope you all had an awesome Christmas, and an equally great new years!**

 **BTW! If you would like to help me out in being able to get these chapters out at a faster rate, hopefully, and help me improve in my writing then you will be in the near future. I am currently setting up my own and i'll inform you all once I have it all up and running. I'll have a link, or at least my name on there on , on my profile soon so you guys will know where to go. Whether you become a for me or not will not change the fact that these stories will come out, it'll just help me get them out faster.**

 **Until next we meet guys! I'll see you later!**


	6. The Doubles Rounds and Nighttime Mission

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate**

* * *

Jaune awoke to the sound of his scroll going off on the table in front of the coach he was sleeping on. He picked it up and found that he had a message from Death.

'Doubles rounds will begin soon. Hurry up and head there. Don't forget what I told you last night. Good luck.' Death sent in a message.

Jaune closed out the message and got up off the coach and grabbed his white shirt and put it on. He then went to wake the others and found Daegan already awake and ready to go.

"You get the message too?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, just got all my stuff ready. How you wanna wake the guys?" Daegan asked.

"We could just tell them to wake up like good friends do." Jaune said.

The two of them thought about it for a bit and then said in unison, "NAAHHH!" They then walked into the separate rooms Vince and Daegan were staying in and woke them both up by kicking them out of bed.

"Dude?! The fuck?!" Daman yelled at Jaune.

"Get up. We gotta go." Jaune said.

"You could have just woke me up you know." Daman said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Would you have just woken me up if our positions were reversed?" Jaune asked.

"Touche Jaune. Touche. That still fucking hurt though." Daman said.

"Quit your bitchin. At least Jaune doesn't wear steel toed boots. Unlike this jackass." Vince said as he writhed on the ground in pain and pointed to Daegan with his thumb.

After a few minutes the four of them got ready in their usual attire and headed out back to the festival grounds. They decided to take the dust plane flying there this time instead of their usual means of travel as to not draw anymore attention to themselves. Jaune had to use his aura so as to not vomit on the plane while they decided who would be competing in the doubles round.

"So who wants to fight in the doubles rounds?" Jaune asked.

"I'll stay out of this one. My sister is fighting for her team and I don't want there to be even a small chance that I would have to fight her. I can't do it." Daman said.

"Same. I'll see if I can't learn anything around the festival grounds from the people attending it. You never know what you might over-hear." Vince said.

"Looks like its you and me then partner." Daegan said with an outstretched fist.

"Looks that way." Jaune said as he hit Daegan's fist with his own.

The four of them enjoyed the rest of their ride to the festival grounds in peace. They regaled the funniest moments of their adventures over the past year and just had a good time. They enjoyed the peace.

It was rare for them to know anything close to it.

It didn't tale them long to get to the arena after their flight finally landed at the festival grounds. Vince and Daman managed to get seats close to the bottom of the arena and watched as Jaune and Daegan descended into the arena to find out which team would fight first. They were then joined by none other then Dea and her parents, Blake, Weiss, Ren, and Nora who sat next to them.

"Whats up birdman! Whats up Vince!" Nora said as she walked up and sat next to Ren who sat behind the two of them.

"Birdman?" Daman asked aloud as Vince tried not to laugh.

"You know! Cause you have wings and fly around like a bird!" Nora said in her usual tone of voice.

"I'm ashamed I never came up with that!" Vince said as he held his sides trying desperately to not laugh out loud.

"Sometimes I wonder why I haven't killed you yet." Daman said.

"Cause you'd be lonely without me." Vince said.

Daman said nothing in response. Dea laughed at the way the two of them acted towards one another, and then they all looked towards the arena to see who would fight first.

The randomizer began to jumble the teams that still remained and the first team to come up. The teams then appeared and the crowd went wild.

Daegan and Jaune vs. Ailie and Pyrrha.

"Damn! In the first round! And against them! This is gonna be good!" Vince said aloud.

"Agreed. This will be most interesting." Daman said.

"Who do you think will win. Your sibling, or mine?" Dea asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen Ailie fight before so for all I know she could be his equal. So I'll let fate decide the victor of this fight and simply watch." Daman said.

"Go Pyrrha! Go Ailie! Wooooo!" Nora yelled out from her seat.

Daman and Vince had to cover their ears so as to not go deaf around this girl. They couldn't even comprehend how Jaune put up with her when they were on the same team.

Dea laughed as she turned back towards the arena to see what the outcome of the fight would be.

The four combatants had already entered the arena and were standing across from one another. Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged smiles to one another, as Daegan and Ailie looked at one another trying to size one another up. The environments were then picked for the match. They were ruined city, desert, ice field, lava field, grass land, and swamp.

"You ready?" Daegan asked Jaune as he placed his blade on his shoulder.

"That's a dumbass question. I'll take the goddess of victory. I think its time I put that name to the test." Jaune said as he drew his sword and expanded his shield.

"Fine with me. I'd much rather see how strong Daman's sister is anyway." Daegan said as the counter began to count down from 5.

 **5..…** The environment randomizer stopped on two separate locations

 **4.…** Half the arena rose into rubble with a building or two still standing

 **3…** The other half spread into a swamp with large trees and water with unknown depth

 **2..** The combatants took the moment to orient themselves and plan the best use of the terrain

 **1!**

Jaune and Pyrrha charged one another and bashed their shields together, as Ailie jumped away from the center of the arena and ran into the ruined city. Daegan gave chase and headed into the ruins.

Pyrrha began to push Jaune back with her shield and stabbed at him with her sword as he raises his shield to block it. Pyrrha then kicked his legs out from under him and then stabbed at him again as he fell.

Jaune blocked Pyrrha's blade with his own, inadvertently allowing it to cut his shoulder and part of his shirt as well and stabbing Pyrrha's blade into the ground as his back hit the arena floor. A little blood flowed from the wound and stained his shirt a bit before Jaune's aura healed the wound. Jaune then kicked Pyrrha's shield with an aura infused foot forcing her back, and then jumping up to his feet.

Pyrrha uses her polarity to retrieve her sword and then charges Jaune again. This time she began to attack Jaune as though she was crazed as she continuously hit Jaune's shield with her sword and shield in rapid succession.

Jaune was taken back a little but he had been through worse. He hit Pyrrha's shield up into the air with his own, then spun around trying to slash at Pyrrha's gut.

Pyrrha used her polarity to redirect Crocea Mors so that it only lightly grazed her armor before she jumped up and threw a kick at Jaune.

Jaune blocked the kick with his shield and then hits her away. He then watched as she back flipped to her feet and got back into her fighting stance. Jaune locked eyes with her and could see something that shocked him a bit.

She was hurting.

Not from a wound of the flesh, but one of the heart. He could only figure it had to do with him leaving, and then coming back and fighting her in the tournament. He only knew one way of how to help her, but it wasn't going to end well.

Especially for himself.

Pyrrha then lunged at Jaune and lightly grazed the top of Jaune's shoulder with her blade, ripping it slightly with a small cut as a little bit of blood seeped out from the freshly made cut Pyrrha made upon his skin. It did not stop her however as she continued to slash and stab at Jaune leaving small cuts, that would almost instantaneously heal, all over his body. She then stabbed at him once more and Jaune blocked the stab from hitting him in the chest with his own sword, only for Pyrrha's blade to stab into the upper part of his right arm.

Pyrrha tried to pull her blade out from Jaune but found it shocking that Jaune was holding the blade in place with his left hand. She looked up into his eyes and found not rage as she thought she would find, but instead a look of sadness. Regret even.

"Are you feeling better now Pyrrha? Now that you've had some time to vent your frustrations?" Jaune asked in a whisper so that only she could hear him.

Pyrrha could only stutter and try to desperately explain herself as Jaune looked into her eyes. She then felt something against her throat and looked down to find Crocea Mors' blade pushed up against her throat.

"One must never allow emotion to take control of them during a battle. I would have thought you of all people would know that." Jaune said as he pulled out Pyrrha's sword with his left hand, then jumped back away from her.

Pyrrha realized what he spoke of and how she allowed herself to be blinded by her emotions as she attacked Jaune. She thought such things would never happen to her but evidently she was wrong. Pyrrha closed her eyes, took a deep breath, re-opened her eyes, exhaled, and then got back into her usual fighting stance.

"Well now that it seems that you've calmed down a bit. Lets get this fight started." Jaune said as he charged forward and slammed his shield into Pyrrha's, nearly making her fall backwards in the process.

Things were about to get serious.

* * *

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan followed Ailie into the ruined city environment without a second thought. He entered what would have been the center of the city. He looked all around and found no sign of Ailie. He then black a dust shell with his blade as Ailie began to open fire upon him from a currently unknown position. Daegan ran as fast as he could and ducked behind a fallen pillar that, thankfully, he was able to hide behind.

"A sniper huh? That would have been nice to know." Daegan said to himself.

Daegan peeked over the pillar to see if he can find where she was at, only for a dust shell to hit right next to his head. Daegan mentally cursed himself as he was unable to see where the shot came from and decided to try something else.

Ailie cocked her rifle as she looked down the scope waiting to spot any sign of movement. she then sees Daegan jump up into the air and begins to shoot multiple dust rounds at him. But as she realized what she was shooting at really was it was too late. She quickly transformed her rifle into her staff and blocked a strike from Daegan's great sword with it, as Daegan's black coat fell to the ground riddled with bullet holes.

"I can't believe I fell for such an old trick." Ailie said as she pushed Daegan back and twirled her staff around before slamming it against Daegan's blade.

"Truth be told I didn't think you'd fall for it. You seemed too smart for it but it was either that or a full frontal assault. I preferred the first option." Daegan said as he pushed her back and lifted his blade above his head before slamming it down, leaving a mini crater where Ailie once stood.

Ailie appeared behind him and slammed her staff into his back, only for Daegan's armor to block it. She the ducked as Daegan swung his blade at her with one hand. She then slams her staff into Daegan leg, making him fall to one knee.

Daegan then leaned back as Ailie swung her staff at his face. He could feel the wind from the swing come off the staff as he rolled back and jumped back up o his feet.

Ailie spun her staff around and then held it in a vertical angle in front of herself as she awaited Daegan to attack again.

Daegan popped his neck and put both his hands upon his blades grip. He took a few deep breathes and then charged Ailie at an inhuman speed. Before she knew it Daegan had vertically swung his blade to hit her.

Ailie rolled towards Daegan, just missing Daegan's blade, and hit him in his upper thigh where his armor wasn't all too thick. She then put her hand on his shoulder and shocked him with electricity as he fell to his knees.

Daegan began to move his hand closer and closer towards Ailie's and every time he did so she upped the voltage she was shocking him with. After two painful minutes He managed to get her hand off of his shoulder then push her away with his foot. It took him a bit but he got back onto his feet ready for another round.

"I'm impressed. Most men who I've used that on can't even move afterwords." Ailie said as she breathed heavily.

"I'm not like most men." Daegan said with light chuckle in between breathes as well.

"Indeed. So how bout we kick this up a notch?" Ailie said as she split her staff in the middle.

As she did so two blades came out of the two halves of her former staff. She then got into another defensive stance where she held one sword backwards in her hand behind her back, and the other in front of herself.

Daegan smirked and decided to match what she was doing. Daegan detached the two his blade in the middle and change it into his two one sided blades.

The two of them locked eyes, took a deep breath, and then charged one another at the same time.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune pushed Pyrrha to the edge of the arena with his shield. He had gained an immense amount of strength during his training and was now showing it in full as he pushed the four time champion to the edge of the arena. Jaune then let up on his shield and then delivered an aura infused kick to Pyrrha's gut.

Pyrrha stabbed her javelin into the ground to stop herself as she slid into the Mystral swamp environment. Pyrrha looked back at the environment that her native home resembled and smirked to herself. She then ran into the tree line of the swamp with a plan on her mind.

Jaune watched as she ran into the swamp and hesitated to follow after her. Jaune puts his shield back into its sheathe form and places it back on his hip. He then begins to slowly walk into the trees with both hands upon his blade now.

Pyrrha climbed up a tree so that she could get a better view of the battlefield as she changed her sword into its rifle form. She magnetized her shield to her back and looked down the sights of her rifle as Jaune cautiously entered the swamp.

Jaune looked all around and found no sign of his former partner, which is odd since with her armor and her hair she shouldn't be too hard to find in a swamp. He began to slowly move through the swamp as he also continued to look around fr him former partner.

Pyrrha had Jaune in her sights as she awaited for the perfect opportunity to take her shot. Her finger rested upon the trigger of her rifle as she watched Jaune get closer and closer.

Jaune then stopped in the middle of his walk and sheathed his sword. He then pulled his bow off of his back and placed an arrow on the bowstring. The arrow itself looked different from a normal arrow but before Pyrrha could even think anything else Jaune quickly turned around and fire the arrow at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha jumped from the tree branch she sat upon as the arrow exploded upon impact with the tree. It seemed to be enhanced with fire dust and allowed the arrow to explode and burn the swamp. Pyrrha had little time to react as Jaune fired two more fire dust arrows at her. Pyrrha spins in mid air and redirects one arrow to the ground and the other just barely missed her as it hit the tree behind her, the resulting explosion sent Pyrrha back down to the ground with slight burns on her back.

Jaune put his bow back on his back and then drew his blade once more. He then charged through the fire that had engulfed the ground and went straight for Pyrrha. He lifted his blade up and brought it down on her, only for her block it with her shield and then kick him away.

Pyrrha then began to open fire upon Jaune and managed to hit him in the shoulder. Blood began to drain from the wound as Jaune ran from her. He rounded a large tree and without thinking Pyrrha followed, only for her to tackled to the ground by a white aura soldier and then see five more come out of the murky waters of the swamp and surround her.

Jaune watched from a tree branch above where Pyrrha was and observed as his aura warriors attacked his former partner. He would wait for the opportune moment to make his move.

* * *

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan was, barely, standing up straight with his blades keeping him up, his armor scratched up, and a few small cuts on the parts of him body that weren't completely covered by his armor. He had a shallow cut upon his right cheek, and his left cheek as well.

Ailie was in no better condition. Her clothes were torn and ripped up in a number of different places, she had a shallow cut on her right hand, her breath was ragid and raspy, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep fighting.

Daegan then put his twin blades back together, reforming his massive great-sword and he readied himself for the next round. He charged Ailie as fast as he could and lifted his massive blade with his right hand and brought it down on her.

Ailie managed to roll out of the way of Daegan's strike as he destroyed a massive boulder where she once stood. Ailie then spun around and hit Daegan in the back with the bottoms of her twin short swords, while at the same time she sent a large jolt of electricity through Daegan's entire body, sending him to his knees in the process.

Daegan could feel the electricity surge through his body as he fell to his knees from the pain. His hand began to grip the handle of his sword so tight the palm of his hand began to bleed from it. He then felt himself being kicked into the air by an aura infused kick delivered from Ailie.

Ailie then raised her hand up to the sky and sent a bolt of lightning up, and then brought her hand and the lightning itself down, hitting Daegan in the process.

Daegan fell down to the ground and crashed into another boulder with his blade landing and stabbing not far in front of him. Daegan began to crawl towards his blade but as he did so something shocking happened.

A rock pillar that was damaged by Daegan's fall began to crumble and as it did so it fell right on top of Daegan as he tried to crawl to his blade. The monitors showed that Daegan's aura went down considerably, and everyone thought he was out of the match.

Ailie breathed a sigh of relief as she doubled over desperately trying to catch her breathe.

She would need it for what came next.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune watched as Pyrrha fought off his aura soldiers and eventually manage to dispel all of them. Pyrrha was breathing heavily and hand many cuts all over her upper body which began to slowly heal. Jaune however had other plans.

Jaune jumped down from the tree branch and drew his blade once more. Pyrrha could see that not only had the hole created from the bullet she fired full healed, but also the par of his shirt that had covered where she shot him. She had little time to think on that as Jaune charged her.

Jaune moved faster then Pyrrha had ever seen him, or anyone for that matter who wasn't Ruby, move that fast. He swung his blade at her head, and was blocked by Pyrrha's shield.

Pyrrha stabbed at Jaune with her sword, only for him to vanish before her eyes. She then stood up from where she once crouched down and began to look around to try and find Jaune.

Jaune then appeared in front of her and kicked her shield out of her hand. He then slashed vertically at her and missed her throat by mere inches.

Pyrrha changes her sword into her spear and then begins to twirl it around and hit Jaune with both sides of it. Pyrrha manages to hit Jaune in his lower leg, and then in his upper left arm. She then flipped behind him as he swung his blade at her and moved to place her spear at his neck, only for him to grab it and then fling it, and in extension her, into a nearby tree.

Jaune walks towards Pyrrha as she begins to struggle to get out of the tree and as she does so Jaune transforms Pyrrha's spear into it's rifle form as he walks towards her. He then points the barrel down at Pyrrha, stopping her struggle to get out of the tree.

"If I were you, I would concede before this has to go on any further for either one of us." Jaune said with ragid breath.

"I...I concede." Pyrrha said, causing her to be eliminated from the match.

"Pyrrha Nikos has openly conceded from the match! Now it is a one on one match!" Oobleck said over the loud speakers.

"This is a grand way to open up the doubles rounds! Isn't it Barty?!" Port said as he hit Oobleck on the back.

"Indeed it is." Oobleck said.

All of a sudden the floor of the arena began to shake and no one knew why. Well, accept for three people that is.

"Daman? This energy...you don't think..?" Vince questioned.

"I do. I would know this feeling anywhere. This fight is about to come to an abrupt end." Daman said.

"Why? Whats going on?" Dea asked.

"It's Daegan. He's about to use his semblance." Vince said, shocking everyone that sat around him.

* * *

 **~To Ailie~**

Ailie stood in awe as the rock pillar that had crushed Daegan began to rise up from the ground, and saw Daegan battered and bloodied move it off of himself.

Daegan pushed the giant rock pillar off of himself and then let it fall behind of himself as he fell to one of his knees. His face was covered in his own blood, his silver tipped hair was stained red, and his armor was cracked in multiple locations.

"Damnit...I hoped...I wouldn't have to use it...but it seems...I have no choice." Daegan said as his eyes began to glow red and his black aura began to spread out from his body.

"What...is...this malevolent feeling? It's as though pure darkness is emanating from him." Ailie said to herself as she readied herself for whatever was about to happen.

"For I stand above all, I am the bloodiest rider, I leave ntohing but chaos and ruin in my wake. Behold as I dawn the mighty armor of war." Daegan said as a set of dark plated armor appeared behind him and began to cover his entire body.

First the gauntlets slid onto his arms and from there the rest of the armor on his arms spread til the plates got to his shoulders. The boots appeared on his feet and the same thing happened with them that happened with the gauntlets. Finally the chest plate attached itself to his chest and connected the rest of the armor pieces.

* * *

"What...is that?" Weiss asked shocked.

"That is the armor of the rider of war. More commonly known as the berserker armor. It is what every rider of war has worn since the first. That armor is evil." Vince said.

"Evil? What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"That armor feeds off of bloodshed. Not literally, but it forces its wearer to tap into their inner most demons. They become a bloodthirsty, mindless, ruthless monster that knows nothing more, and wants nothing more then too kill any and everything standing in front of him. The armor cuts his nervous system off so that he doesn't feel any pain making him near invincible, allowing him to fight for days." Daman said.

"That's why he hates it so much." Vince said.

"He hates his own semblance? I thought you said it makes him near invincible?" Dea questioned.

"It does, but it is more of a deep personal hatred he has for it. Previous riders of war have given in fully to the armors power and lost themselves to it's powers, turning them into monsters far worse then any Grimm. Daegan would rather kill himself then become like them. He refuses to become a mindless beast." Daman said as he looked at Dea.

Dea looked down at her brother as the armor began to cover his body and could feel his pain. He was never a violent person before he left to rain with Death. But now...it was as though she was looking at a completely different person.

* * *

Daegan was still on his knees as his armor finished forming on his body. He stood up as it finished forming and he then walked over and grabbed his blade as though he wasn't just crushed under a rock pillar. With incredible speed Daegan then appeared in front of Ailie, startling her in the process, as he raised his blade up and slammed it back down onto the ground.

The resulting shock wave caused from it sent Ailie flying back to the center of the arena. Ailie manages to pick herself up off the ground but as she does so Daegan jumps into the air and lands in the arena, breaking the floor of it in the process. Ailie gets up and reconnects the two halves of her staff as she readies for Daegan's next attack.

Daegan stood and observed Ailie for a moment. This girl- no! This woman, was the strongest he had ever come across in his years as a rider. Accept for those he was kin to of course. She had a fire in her that he respected. Even in the face of a foe who far exceeds her at this point she still stands her ground and doesn't falter. Daegan smiled as he placed both of his hands on the handle of his blade and readied himself.

"I've got to say, you are definitely the most powerful huntress I've ever come across. It's been...fun." Daegan said to Ailie shocking her a little bit. "But this is where it ends."

And with that said Daegan rushed forward and completely caught Ailie off guard as he vertically slashed at her, only missing her by mere centimeters and hits the floor tiles of the arena.

Ailie tries to shoot lightning at him but finds that it proves futile. Daegan looks into her red eyes with his multi-colored ones and sends shivers down her spine.

Daegan removes his blade from the arena floor and the swings it at Ailie, but as the blade nears her Daegan's flips it so that the blunt side of the blade hits her instead of the blade itself.

Ailie was writhing on the ground in pain after she is sent to the ground by Daegan's attack. When Daegan had hit her she had let go of her staff and it was now a few feet away from her. Ailie then began to crawl towards her staff. As she was about to grab it a black armored foot stepped on her staff and she found Daegan standing over her with his sword resting upon his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Daegan said.

Ailie looked into his eyes and then kicked his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. She then ran and picked up her staff and extended the spear tip on the end of her staff and ran at Daegan.

Daegan got onto one of his knees as Ailie began to attack him. He blocked most of her strikes until she stabbed at him and hit him in the lower part of his gut, managing to stab into him through his plate armor.

Ailie was a little shocked by what happened and tried to pull her spear back, but was shocked when she found that Daegan had grabbed the end of her spear and wasn't letting go.

Daegan pulled the spear out with it stained with his blood and he then looked at Ailie as he threw her spear, and her back into the rocky terrain. He then leaped into the Ricky terrain and pointed his blade downward to stab and as he landed standing over her the tip of his sword stopped in the air as though some force was holding it in place.

'What's going on? I...can't...move!' Daegan said to himself.

He then looked up at Ailie's shocked face and felt...something stir within his chest. He could not describe what it was or why it was happening.

"This need not go any further. Concede." Daegan said in a serious tone.

Ailie could not move. Her arms were all but dead right now, her legs did not respond to her, and she felt herself nearing unconsciousness. The only thing keeping her awake at the moment was the last remnants of her aura, that was quickly leaving her.

"I...concede." Ailie said as her head slumped to the side as she fell unconscious.

"Ailie Heolstor has conceded! As well has fallen unconscious! Daegan Aedus, and Jaune Arc are victorious!" Oobleck yelled over the speakers.

The crowd began to erupt with applause and cheers at their victory, while at the same time Daegan's armor began to retract from his body and then it finally disappeared. Daegan had to hold himself up with his blade as he bent down and put Ailie on his back. He then began to walk out of the arena and was met by Daman and Vince, who had just jumped down from the stands to help him.

"I'll take her, Vince help him walk." Daman said as he picked his sister up off of Daegan's back and began to carry her bridal style.

"Don't worry man, I got you." Vince said as he put Daegan's arm over his back.

"Thanks guys. I mean it." Daegan said as he too fell unconscious.

Daman and Vince then carried Daegan and Ailie to the medical facility that was located near the arena.

Jaune watched his friends do so with a smile and then turned his attention back to his former partner. He walked over and picked up her sword and shield and placed them on his back, and after he did that he walked over and picked Pyrrha up bridal style.

"J-J-Jaune?! What are you doing?!" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Carrying you." Jaune said.

"I can walk just fine on my own Jaune! Really, there no need for you to do this!" Pyrrha said frantically.

"True." Jaune said, making Pyrrha let out a deep breathe. "I'm still gonna carry you though."

Pyrrha began to try and to argue with him again but was stopped as she looked upon him smile at her. Her face went as red as her hair and her words seemed to die in her throat.

Jaune chuckled as he carried her all the way from the arena to the medical center in the arena and placed her in a medical bed. He then took a seat next to her bed as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **~To the Headmasters box in the stands~**

James Ironwwod was wide eyed as he watched these two unknown hunters in training take down two of the best huntresses in training at Beacon.

"Ozpin, those two are incredible! We must have them join our cause!" Ironwood declared.

"While that would be a great advantage for us, it is impossible." Ozpin said as he drank from his coffee cup.

"And why is that Ozpin?" Ironwood asked.

"Those two belong to the four horseman. They side with no one and answer only to Oum himself." Ozpin said.

"What does it matter?! They could be a great help to us! There must be a way!" James said.

"I highly doubt it. They would never bend a knee to anyone, esepcially to us." Ozpin said as he took another drink of his coffee.

"But OZ..!" James began to say before he saw Ozpin glaring at him.

"That is enough James. The horseman are not to be approached about this. Am I understood?" Ozpin said with a deadly edge to his voice.

"Yes...Ozpin." James said hesiantly.

"Good. Glad we got that settled." Ozpin said.

"If you will excuse me, I have something to take care of. I will meet you later." James said as he got up from his seat and walked out of the headmaster's box in the stadium.

As James headed back to his airship James pulled out his scroll from his pocket and began to dial a number. He then placed the scroll up to his ear as the other person answered the call.

"Schnee. Meet me at my airship I have a mission for you." James said into his scroll before he hung it up, put it back in his pocket, and continued on his way to his ship.

* * *

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan layed in his bed and began to stir from his slumber. He opened his eyes and began to look around the room with his eyes as he felt a familiar presence in his room. He looked over and found none other then Death himself standing over him.

"Death? What are you doing here?" Daegan asked in a slightly pained voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to speak to you." Death said.

"About what?" Daegan asked.

"You don't know? Did you not notice what happened to you during that fight?" Death asked.

"What do you mean?" Daegan asked.

"When you tried to push the tip of your blade to Daman's sisters throat. Did you not realize that you could not move your blade forward?" Death asked.

"I noticed, yes. Do you know what happened to me Death?"

Death knelt down and whispered something to Daegan, causing Daegan's eyes to grow wide from shock.

"You mean that...she is...?" Daegan said completely shocked.

"Indeed. I know the signs and without a doubt I know it to be true." Death said.

Daegan placed his hands atop of his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to wrap his brain around what Death had just told him. He then placed his hands over his face as he tries to accept what he was just told.

"What should I do?" Daegan asked.

"That decision is yours alone to make my brother. I cannot tell you what you should do, nor will I. I am sorry." Death said as the lights in Daegan's room went out. Once thy turned back on Death was gone, leaving Daegan to ponder on what he would have to do.

On the outside of Daegan's hospital room Dea, Daman, and Vince sat waiting to hear news of their friend and siblings. But before any nurse could come up and speak to them Coco walked up, grabbed the back of Vince's shirt, and began to drag him down the hallway.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Vince yelled.

"Were going to that hunters store you told me about the other day! Remember?!" Coco asked in a somewhat cheery voice, with a dangerous edge to it.

Vince face palmed forgetting about that.

"Don't worry! We'll be back in no time! Now onto the DFHWC building!" Coco said cheerfully as she pointed forward.

Vince waved goodbye pitifully as Coco dragged him to the Bullheads. Daman had to hold in his laughter, as did Dea, as they watched him being literally dragged off. The two of them then sat in silence for a good three minutes before Daman decided to break the silence.

"Soooo you wanna go get something to eat?" Daman asked.

"Yeah sure, I could go for a bite to eat." Dea said as the two of them got up out of their seats and walked towards the festival grounds.

* * *

 **~To Vince~**

After an hour of flying to Vale Vince led Coco to the main building of the D.F.H.W.C. The building was around medium size and was six stories tall. Coco truly did not know how she did not know of this place before now.

"So this is it huh?" Coco asked.

"Yep. Me and the guys get a lot of our stuff from here. Its good quality stuff and its not too expensive." Vince said.

"Alright then, lets go on in." Coco said as she walked towards the main doors.

Vince followed after her and the two entered the building. The first thing they saw was rows of weapons. From throwing knives to chainsaw bazookas, they had it all. Coco could only imagine the kind of freakout Ruby would be having if she saw this.

"This is amazing! Look at all this!" Coco said as she walked down the first aisle of the store.

"It is isn't it?" Vince said as he followed her.

The two of them then headed up to the second level of the story of the store where all the clothes for hunters were. Coco nearly fainted when she saw all the aisles of clothes that the store held, but Vince broke her out of her stupor.

"You gonna try some of them on?" Vince asked.

Coco quickly nodded as she then ran off to find some clothes she liked. Vince chuckled as he made his way towards the changing area. After a good five minutes Coco arrived at the changing rooms with five new pairs of pants, seven shirts, and three dresses.

'How many pair of clothes does this chick need?!' Vince yelled mentally.

"Here hold these for me. Now no peeking!" Coco said with a wink. Vince rolled his eyes as she entered the changing room but his attention returned to her as she reopened it slightly and was looking at him out of the small crack she had made with the door. "Unless you really want to that is."

Vince's face turned a shade of red, which made Coco laugh as she closed the door and locked it.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Vince asked himself mentally.

After a minute or so Coco came out in a very...revealing dress that showed off a fret deal of her chest, making Vince blush even more then he did before.

"So, how do I look?" Coco asked.

Vince said nothing. He could not believe how beautiful the woman who stood in front of him truly was. It was like he was looking upon the goddess of beauty herself in mortal form. To him at least.

"I'll take your silence and that blush on your face as a good thing." Coco said as she got closer to Vince, only succeeding in making him blush more.

Vince had no idea what she was doing as her face was now an inch away from him, and then she took the clothes she gave him away from him and went back into the changing room.

Vince stood there not moving an inch. He then fell back with absolutely no idea what just happened to him.

Ten minutes later after trying on all of the clothes she had picked out Coco exited the changing room in her usual clothes with the others hanging off of her arms.

"Alright its official, I love this place. We'll have to come back one day. Now lets head back before our teams start to worry about where we are." Coco said as she walked past Vince.

'Thank Oum.' Vince said to himself as he followed after Coco.

The two of them went back down to the first floor and began to check out. Vince put it on his card and Coco smiled at him for doing do. The two of them then headed to the main doors as an employee entered ready to do his shift. He looked up from the ground and his eyes locked on Vince.

"Hey whats up boss?!" the man said as he walked past them and entered the employees break room.

Vince was stiff as the employee walked past him. He was so close! He didn't want anyone to know his secret, especially a girl who is obsessed with fashion! He then saw something out of the corner of his eye and slowly turned it to find Coco looking over her sunglasses wide eyed.

"Did he just call you...?" Coco began to say.

Vince frantically shook his head from side to side but it was far too late.

"Your the CEO of this place! Oh my Oum!"Coco yelled.

Vince motioned for her to stop and be quiet but there was no stopping her.

"Oh this good. Very good. You and I will need to get better acquainted later Vince." Coco said as she skipped out of the building very cheerfully.

Vince grabbed the hair on the top of his head and nearly ripped it out. Probably the worst person to learn his secret just found out what it was and if he could tell what type of person she was, which he did, he was completely wondered if Oum might take pity on him and smite him right there.

"Umm, mister Lusro? Just so you know your special order just got completed. Here you are sir." the employee said handing him a briefcase. Vince guessed that since he was still alive then Oum wanted him to live and he would just have to deal with it, altough he had the feeling Oum was enjoying himself at the moment.

"Thanks. Make sure to message me or call me if you guys have any problems alright?" Vince asked.

The employees all nodded in agreement and Vince then left the building. He walked out and unsurprisingly was met by Coco who had a big smile plastered across her face. Vince sighed as he looked at her and figured there was no way out of this now so he might as well ask her.

"So what do I need to do to make sure you don't tell anyone about my secret?" Vince asked.

"Nothing major. I just want a discount on your stuff, for you to accompany me when I come here, and for you to but me dinner some time." Coco said.

"Will that be all, your highness?" Vince said in a slightly joking matter.

"Yes, I do believe that will be all." Coco said as she put one finger up to her chin as if to think on something.

"Alright then. We should probably head back to the ships then." Vince said as he began to walk in the direction of the air-field.

"Wait! Now that I think about it there is one more thing." Coco said.

"What is it?" Vince asked.

"Take me back to Beacon, on horseback." Coco said.

"Really?" Vince said.

"Really." Coco said.

Vince let out a heavy sigh again before he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled for his horse. After he did so Judgment, Vince's horse, appeared out of a patch of flames that appeared on the ground and stood before its rider. Vince walked towards it and quickly petted its head before he hopped up onto its back. Vince put out his hand to help Coco up onto his steed and she gladly accepted it.

She jumped up and instead of sitting behind Vince, like he intended her to do, she instead sat in front of him. She was all but sitting directly in Vince's lap and she knew that Vince's face was red as she got comfortable in the saddle.

"Your...enjoying this aren't you?" Vince asked.

"Immensely." Coco said with a big smile on her face.

Vince then whipped the reigns on Judgment and they began to speed off in the direction of Beacon.

* * *

 **~To Daman~**

Daman was currently sitting across from Dea at a table for a local restaurant that had set up a tent on the festival grounds. The two of them decided to pass the time by getting a bite to eat while they wait for their siblings to get released from the medical ward.

"So...you found anything you want yet?" Daman asked as he looked at the menu that was provided for them.

"I was thinking about getting the biggest steak they have here." Dea said as she continued to look at the menu.

"Hmm. You really are Daegan's sister. That mans more wolf than human, I swear." Daman said.

"Well our mom is a wolf faunus so it makes sense. So how did you meet my brother anyway?" Dea asked.

"Its...a long story." Daman said hesitantly.

"I have time. I don't mind." Dea said as she put her menu down.

"Well I...hold on I'll be right back." Daman said as he got up from their table and walked out of Dea's view.

'Was it something I said?' Dea asked herself as the waiter cam over with their drinks. Dea got some tea, while Daman got a soda.

Dea then began to notice some of the people around her were staring at her. Danila had told her what it was like for a faunus in the open world but this would be the first time she was experiencing what her mother told her and her brother for so long. As she continued to drink her tea four hunters in training, from Atlas it looked like, began to walk toward her until they were standing right by her and Daman's table.

"Yes, can I help you?" Dea asked as she continued to drink her tea.

"Yes actually. You can get the hell out of here." the first hunter said.

"Excuse me?" Dea asked after placing her glass back on the table.

"You heard the man. You animals aren't welcome here. So get out of here." the second hunter said.

"And why would I do that?" Dea asked.

"Because if you don't, we will make you." the third hunter said.

The four huntsman in training then surrounded her table trying to intimidate her, but it had no effect upon her. Dea placed her cup of tea back on the table and she began to reach down to her twin short swords she hides in her boots, but before she could she heard someone begin to yell at the four men who surrounded her.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Daman yelled at the four of them.

The four of them jumped back a little bit as they looked over to see Daman, who was visibly pissed, and watched him walk towards them.

"Dude, whats up with you?!" the fourth hunter said.

"Whats up with me, is that you are harassing my friend right here! So I suggest you fuck off before I lose my patience!" Daman yelled in anger.

"Calm down man! She's just a filthy faunus!" the third huntsman said.

Daman then walked over and picked the third huntsman up with both hands around his throat and held him in the air with ease.

" So you guys think that Faunus are abominations, well you insult my friend anymore and I will show you what a true monster looks like." Daman said his tone growing deeper and more menacing as he spoke. He threw the hunter-in-training he was holding back and glared at each of them, his eyes glowing red. " and if you think about trying somethin like this again, well then I will enjoy hunting each of you down and if you think I'm terrifying then I can't wait to introduce you to my friends." Daman finished taking a step back and smiling at the them, altough it might have looked friendlier had his teeth not all been razer sharp fangs.

"Look man, were...were sorry alright! We didn't mean any offense!" the first huntsman said.

"Then get on your hands and knees and beg her for her forgiveness!" Daman yelled at them.

One by one the four of them got on their hands and knees and began to beg Dea for her forgiveness. After a while Dea told them that they were forgiven and they ran off before Daman could do anything else.

Daman's eyes and his teeth soon returned to their original form as he sat back down across from Dea and began to drink his soda.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Dea said.

"I know. I know you could have taken down every one of them but I didn't want you to sully yourself by going to their level. Besides, I hate racists with a passion." Daman said.

"Is that the only reason you did that?" Dea asked as she rested her head in her hand.

"Your one of my best friends sisters. That alone makes you my friend, and I stand by my friends. No matter what." Daman said.

"Thank you." Dea said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Daman said with a smile of his own.

"So tell me, how exactly did you do that with your eyes and your teeth?" Dea asked.

"Noticed that did you? Its part of semblance. I am able to alter my body in many different ways. That was just one of them." Daman said.

"And the others?" Dea asked.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it. Don't worry, you'll find out." Daman said with a smile.

Dea pouted a bit but she was immediately cheered up as she saw that their food was being brought to them. She then began to tear into her steak making Daman go wide eyed.

'Yeah. She really is Daegan's twin.' Daman thought as he began to eat his food.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune was awoken by the sound of his scroll going off in his pants pocket. He pulled it out and found that he had just received a brand new message.

Come back to hideout with others. I have assignments for you all. - Death.

Jaune then stood up and grabbed his his sword and bow and placed them back onto his waist and his back. He then looked over at Pyrrhic as she twisted and turned in her sleep. In doing so her hair fell down into her face. He smiled as he walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her face before he left her medical room.

Jaune then walked over to Daegan's room and found him getting his gear ready as well.

"You get that message from Death?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. You heard from the others?" Daegan asked as he put his black coat back on.

"Not yet. But they most likely got the message as well so they should be on their way here to meet up with us." Jaune said.

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute. Then we can go meet up with them." Daegan said as he placed his sword on his back.

Jaune walked out of Daegan's room and saw Daman, and Dea coming down one part of the hallway. And Vince, and Coco coming down the other side of the hallway.

"You two got here just in time." Jaune said.

"Seems like it." Daman said.

As the three guys talked, Ailie began to walk out of her room and stumble around the hallway before Daman came over and helped her.

"Ailie, are you sure you should be walking around right now?" Daman asked.

"Yes Daman, I'm sure. I just need to get the feeling back in my legs." Ailie said as she lightly pushed Daman to the side.

Ailie then began to stumble forward, getting a few feet before she came into contact with what felt like a wall. She looked up and found she was looking into the eyes of none other then Daegan Aedus. She immediately jumped back as he continued to stare at her.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" Ailie said frantically.

Daegan didn't respond. He simply began to slowly walk towards her and as he was only a few feet in front of her he extended his non gauntleted hand out to her.

"You did good out there. Better then most I've fought before." Daegan said.

Ailie hesitantly reached out and shook Daegan's hand. As she made contact with him she felt a jolt of...something run throughout her body. It was unlike a jolt of electricity, she knew fully well what that felt like, this felt...different. It bizarre sensation disappeared immediately however as she finally let go of Daegan's hand.

Daegan then walked over and gave his sister a hug before he began to walk out of the medical ward. Daman did the same with Ailie before following Daegan. Vince and Jaune said their goodbyes to the girls before following them as well.

* * *

 **~Back at the guys hideout~**

The guys arrived and almost immediately Daegan walked over and fell face first onto the coach. The others laughed as they walked over and found a briefcase with a note and what seemed to be a map on the table in front of the coach. Jaune picked up the note and began to read it.

"It says: 'Alright guys enough messing around. We need to get some Intel on whats been going on here in Vale. Heard from a reliable source that the Queen has some pawns in the area. So I want you to go to two different locations. One is a meeting place for new WF initiates, and the other is a local nightclub. Go to these places and learn whatever you can. Trust no one.'" Jaune read off of the letter.

"Okay well lest see here." Vince said as he opened up the map. "Looks like the WF meeting place is close to the docks in the city. And the nightclub is close to the center of the city. I say me and Daman go to the WF hideout since you two, well mainly Daegan, are exhausted from today's match. You two can hit the nightclub. Sound good?" Vince asked.

"Sounds awesome. I'm in." Daegan said with his face still in the cushions of the coach.

"I'm good with it." Jaune said.

"Sounds good. Been itching for some action today anyway." Daman said.

"Alright then. By the way Daman I picked this up for you. Its that special order you requested from the DFHWC." Vince said as he gave him the briefcase he got earlier that day.

"Thanks Vince. This should help a lot in the future." Daman said as he went to put on his new outfit.

Alright then. Come on Daegan, we need to get dressed to go to a nightclub." Jaune said as he shook Daegan.

"Uhhhhh!" Daegan said as he slowly got up from the coach and walked to get changed.

After about five minutes the three of them re-amerged in their new outfits. Daman was wearing a silver coat with red trim on it and a fur collar, a white shirt under his coat, along with gray pants and Grey shoes. Jaune wore a white t-shirt under a white button up shirt, with a pair of black pants, and some regular white teneshoes. Daegan wore a plain back shirt, his black jacket, a pair of gray pants, gray shoes, and he still had his sword on his back.

"Really? Your going to bring you sword with us?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. If anything happens I would prefer to have it instead of having to fight with nothing but my hands. Besides I like this sword." Daegan said.

"Whatever you say man." Jaune said with a shrug.

"So we all ready?" Vince asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then lets get this started." Vince said as he four of them headed out.

* * *

 **~To Jaune and Daegan as they arrive at Juniors~**

"Is that it?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah, thats it. Yang told me about it once." Jaune said.

"You mean that time you told me about when she trashed the place?" Daegan asked.

"Yes." Jaune said.

Daegan sighed as the two of them approached the bouncer that stood outside of the entrance to the club, and were immediately stopped.

"Hold it there guys. If your names ain't on the list, you ain't getting in." the bouncer said.

"We have business with Junior." Jaune said.

"The boss didn't say anything about anyone coming to talk business." the bouncer said.

"Oh good so he's free all day. That make this business transaction much easier." Jaune said.

"I...guess so." the bouncer said.

"Well we'll just head on in then." Jaune said.

"Wait! You in the black, give me your sword." the bouncer said before said blade was at his throat.

"Lets get one thing straight alright. No one, and I mean no one, is taking my sword away from me. Understand?" Daegan asked the frightened bouncer.

"Hold on -"

"You say something?" Daegan asked as he pushed the blade closer to his throat.

No! No, no, no. Go right on in sirs." the bouncer said frantically as Daegan placed the blade back on his back and the two walked in.

The two of them headed into the club and could feel the floor shake from the music and from everyone dancing, smell the drinks in the air, and could see the man they came to speak to as they made their way to the bar where Junior stood behind.

"So you must be junior huh?" Jaune asked as he took a seat at the bar with Daegan doing the same.

"That's me. How can I help you?" Junior asked.

"A little birdie told us that you were the person to go to for information." Daegan said.

"Perhaps. What type of information are you seeking?" Junior asked.

"Oh just info info on a certain group of people, you know the acquaintances of Roman Torchwick." Jaune said.

Junior stopped what he was doing and looked at them. He then motioned to his head bouncer and all at once they were surrounded by Juniors men with their guns pointed at them.

"Smooth Jaune. Real smooth." Daegan said.

"Why thank you!" Jaune said as he snapped his fingers, activating his semblance as ten aura soldiers then appeared around them with their weapons drawn.

"Now we can do this one of two ways. We can do this the easy way or the hard way it don't matter to me. One way or another you will tell us what we want to know." Jaune said.

What do I get out of this?" Junior asked.

"You get this." Jaune said as he pulled out the briefcase Death gave him.

Jaune opened it and revealed there to be ten thousand lien in cash within it.

"But should you decline, we have other ways of making you talk." Daegan said as he he placed a hand on his swords grip.

Junior looked at the case, then at them, then back at the case.

"What do you want to know?" Junior asked them.

"Everything you know about them." Jaune said.

"Come with me then." Junior said.

The guards lowered their weapons and Jaune unsummoned his soldiers as he and Daegan followed Junior into his back room. Junior searched through his office and pulled out some security tapes and some documents.

"Here these tapes should provide everything you need. So can these documents. I hope this helps you." Junior said.

" Thanks here's a bonus and don't worry, your life isn't in danger from us." Jaune said as he tossed Junior another hundred lien.

"Thanks. Feel free to stay for a while and relax. Drinks are on the house." Junior said as he and the guys walked out of his office and back into the club.

"Well if you insist." Jaune said as he ordered a drink.

Daegan walked over to an empty booth and sat down in it. He then, unintentionally, slammed his head into the table as he began to try and get some form of sleep.

"Damn bro, how tired are you? And come on! At least a little fun while were here!" Jaune said as he took a drink of his drink.

"Dude I am literally drained right now after using my semblance. Besides you know I don't drink, and my dancing skills are complete shit." Daegan said as he looked up at Jaune with his head still on the table.

"We could teach you a few things about dancing." a pair of twins, one dressed in all white and the other in red, said to them.

"I'm good. Jaune on the other hand is an excellent dancer. Why don't you show them your moves bro?" Daegan asked with a slight smile.

"Don't mind if I do." Jaune said as the twins took him by the arms and brought him onto the dance floor.

Daegan returned to trying to get some sleep on the extremely uncomfortable table with only one thing running through his mind.

'I wonder how Vince and Daman's mission is going?' Daegan thought as he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **~To Vince and Daman~**

Vince and Daman watched as a group of faunus enter the White Fang meeting place. At the front of the building there was a guard handing out Grimm masks to the faunus who were entering the building.

"Don't suppose you can sprout some faunus ears or a tail could you?" Vince asked.

"I can try. But that only covers how I get in. What about you?" Daman asked.

Vince reached into his coat pocket for a minute before he pulled out a pair of black cat ears.

"Really?" Daman asked.

"What?! It'll work trust me!" Vince said as he placed the ears on top of his head.

"Were doomed." Daman said as he closed his eyes and a pair of black fox like ears sprouted out of his hair, and his eyes became more animalistic but stayed their regular blood red color.

The two of them silently sneaked down from the rooftop and into the alley below them. They approached the guard and he examined them at first before handing both of them a white Grimm mask. The two of them then headed inside and they made their way through the crowd til they were in the middle of the crowd. They watched as Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwick, who just got broken out of jail, walked across the stage.

"Hello, hello, hello! How are all of you lovely faunus this wonderful evening?" Roman said to the crowd.

Some in the crowd began to become upset that a human was at their rally and was speaking to them, but they were quickly silenced as Adam Taurus and his second in command stepped out onto the stage and stood next to Roman.

"Now, now, lets all settle down. As many of you know we are need in as many new recruits we can get. My employer, as well as mister Taurus', is planning something and we will need all of your help to accomplish it. And trust me when I say, if you participate you will have the revenge you so desperately crave on the humans of this wretched city." Roman said as he was met by shouts and cheers of agreement.

"If you wish to join the white fang, if you want true change to become a reality for our kind, the step up on this stage and receive your white fang uniform and weapons." Adam said as many in the crowd ran up to the stage.

In the commotion Daman and Vince were forced up onto the stage with the others. At the same time Vince had his ears slightly knocked off before he quickly put them back on his head, but it was too late.

Adam Taurus stared Vince down as he walked up to him, ripped the ears off of him, and then put his blade to Vince's throat.

"Human scum! How dare you trespass here! Who sent you?! The authorities, Ozpin, Ironwood?!" Adam yelled at Vince.

"Sorry. Your wrong on all of those guesses." Vince said with his hands held up next to his head.

"Then who?!" Adam yelled as he wrapped his hand around Vince's throat.

"Sorry. Not telling jackass." Vince choked out.

"Then die!" Adam yelled as he threw Vince to the floor and then raised his blade up to strike at Vince.

As Adam swung his sword down Daman caught his hand and stopped him in his tracks. Daman kicked Adam back away from he and Vince and helped Vince back up to his feet and the two of them drew their weapons together.

"Daman, we can't stay here." Vince said.

"I know. Follow my lead." Daman said.

Daman then transformed his arm into a whip like arm and swung it around, knocking every faunus that previously surrounded them back into the walls.

Vince grabbed a hold of Daman's coat as he threw his chained daggers up to a window in the building and pulled the two of them up and out of the window.

Adam and Roman gave chase as they too jumped out of the window. The two of them open fired at Vince and Daman as they ran away from them.

As Daman continued to run from them he began to sprout his wings out of his back. He took hold of Vince's coat as he began to fly off.

Roman open fired with his cane and fired six large blasts at the two of them. With the blasts getting closer to them there was no way they could dodge them, causing Roman to put on a smug grin across his face.

As Daman still held Vince's shirt in his hand, Vince pulled two triggers, one on each of his chained daggers, and transformed his daggers into their gun modes. He then fired six shots at the on coming blasts, causing them to explode. The two of them then flew off into the city as Adam and Roman watched seething with anger that they had escaped.

"Fuck! They're getting away!" Roman yelled.

"I can see that." Adam said.

"Well what are we gonna do?! They know who we are now! What if they go to Ozpin with this info huh?!" Roman yelled.

"Then I guess we'll just have to kill them." Adam said.

"Your acting really calm about this aren't you, whats up with you?" Roman asked.

"Those two were obviously students from one of the academies. We'll simply find them at the festival and silence them." Adam said.

"How hard can it be to find a guy with chained daggers and another guy wing wings?" Roman asked.

"Shut-up. Lets get everything moved before the authorities arrive." Adam said as the two of them walk back to the hideout.

* * *

 **~To Daegan~**

Daegan was awoken as someone began to shake him til he awoke. He looked up and found that is was junior who was doing it.

"What?" Daegan asked.

"Its time for you and your buddy to leave. Its four in the morning." Junior said.

Daegan looked over and saw Jaune passed out with the two twins from earlier, who were also passed out, laying their heads on both of his shoulders. Daegan let out a heavy sigh as he got up from the booth he sat in and walked over to Jaune.

"Jaune? Wake up, we got to go." Daegan said as he shook Jaune.

Jaune simply mumbled and brushed Daegan's hand away.

"Alright then. If that's how this is gonna be then fine." Daegan said.

He then grabbed Jaune around his waist and hoisted him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Damnit your heavy! Your lucky were best friends!" Daegan said as he carried Jaune out of the club.

Daegan carried Jaune all the way back to their hideout and simply flung him onto his bed and closed the door. He then, once again, fell face first onto the coach and fell asleep once more.

* * *

 **~Five Hours later~**

Daegan was awoken by Daman and Vince who were looking down at him. He sat up, popped his neck, and then stood up.

"So how'd your guys mission go?" Daegan asked.

"We got some info, but we also had to get the hell out of there cause this dumbass decided to wear fake cat ears to sneak in." Daman said as he pointed at Vince.

"Really dude? Figured you were smarter then that." Daegan said as he walked to the room he threw Jaune into.

He walked in and kicked Jaune out of the bed, effectively waking him up.

"Really man? I thought we were past this." Jaune asked.

"After I had to carry your fat ass all the way back from the club, kicking you is the least I could have done." Daegan said as he walked out.

The two of them got changed back into their combat gear, and after they were all set they headed to the festival grounds once more. As they arrived they were met by the last group of people they ever wanted to run into today.

Team CRDL.

"What do you want Cardin? Were in a hurry." Jaune said.

"What we want is you, and your team, out of the Vytal Festival Tournament." Cardin said as he got in Jaune's face.

"Excuse me?" Jaune asked.

"If I'm not mistaken your four got eliminated in under two minutes yesterday. I'm not so sure you get to decide if we are still in the tournament, so fuck off." Daegan said.

"You four don't belong here! Your not a real team, and you have no right to be competing at all! So I want a team match today! And when we win we get your spot in the tournament." Cardin said in a cocky voice.

"And if we win?" Vince asked.

"How bout this, if we win you four have to leave Beacon. For good." Daman said.

"Your on!" Cardin yelled as he and his team stormed off.

"Are we seriously gonna fight them?" Daegan asked.

"Come on Daegan! Lets have a little fun with them before we mop the floor with them." Vince said.

"Whatever. Lets just get this over with." Daegan said as the four of them walked towards the arena to inform the staff about the challenge.

* * *

 **AN: Whats up guys?! Been a little while hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait but school has been taking up most of my time lately. I have also finally finished getting everything set up for my page so if you guys would like to help me out please go to my page, BlackLight181, and become my patrons. I also have a small announcement to make.**

 **The events of volume three will not effect what happens in this, or any of my stories that I have out right now.**

 **It is not because I don't like what happened. Its because I already had everything planned out for this story, as well as the others, and the events at the end of volume three would mess everything up for what I've planned. That's not to say there won't be some canon events happening but not many.**

 **Regardless of that small announcement I hope you all enjoyed the read, and hope to see you all next time.**

 **Later!**

 **BN: Hey this is Champion and while I don't usually say to much or leave comments I wanted to clear up some confusion I have seen in the reviews. The whole deal with Conquest being a rider and not Pestilence, well lore wise the two are interchangeable are typically the same thing, we just happened to like Conquest better as a rider in this story. The DFHWC, its name is the Defense Foundation, Hunters Weapons and Clothing. This is mostly a cover up for it initial which stand for Death, Famine, Humanity, War and Conquest and serves the riders needs. Vince set up the business with the help of Death and up to this point Vince and the other riders were the only ones who knew about Vince's ownership. Coco knows Vince owns the company she however doesn't know the full purpose of the company and Vince hopes she never will.**


	7. DAVH vs CRDL

**Beta Reader:** Champion of Fate

* * *

Jaune, Daegan, Vince, and Daman all waited at the entrance to the arena for the agreed match to be announced. The four of them waited in an unnatural silence as they waited, none of them wanting to say anything. Until Daegan decided to speak.

"I can't believe were doing this." Daegan said in an angered voice.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Fighting these assholes. We earned our way into the finals, they got their asses handed to them in the first round of the tournament. They have no right to challenge us, nor think in any way think they are our betters!" Daegan yelled.

"I know what you mean. Guys like that piss me off." Daman said.

"If we didn't agree they probably would have gone around telling everyone shit like we were to afraid to accept their challenge, or we pussied out of it. We might as well just get this over with." Vince said.

"Agreed. Besides, it'll be fun to smack them around the arena for a little while. And don't forget, when we win they all leave Beacon for good." Jaune said.

"That's the only good thing I find about this whole situation." Daegan said.

"The hells wrong with you man?" Vince asked.

"I'm tired. Using the armor puts me out of condition for a while, you know that." Daegan said.

"You can sleep once we mop the floor with Cardin and his lackeys. Sound good?" Jaune asked.

"Amazing." Daegan said in a joking tone and they all shared a laugh.

Their moment of peace was interrupted as the voice of professor Port came on over the loud speakers.

"Hello everyone and welcome to another day of the Vytal festival tournament! Today we have a very special opening match, the members of team CRDL vs. DAVH!" Port said as the crowd began to cheer.

"But this match will have a twist to it. If team CRDL wins the match they will take team DAVH's spot in the finals, however if they lose the match the four of them will leave Beacon academy. Forever." Oobleck said to a roar from the crowd.

The two teams then entered the arena at the same time as they walked towards the center. As they met in the center they all chose a foe. Daegan locked eyes with Sky as he began to twirl his halberd around. Vince and Russel locked eyes and began to twirl their daggers as they stared one another down. Daman watched as Dove tried to seem intimidating in front of him but thought only of how foolish he looked in doing so. And finally Jaune stood in front of Cardin, both of them equal in height and muscular build, they readied only for the match to begin. The arena was changing around them as they all readied themselves into the environments of desert, ruined city, beach, and grass land.

"Let the match begin!" Port yelled over the loudspeakers.

Jaune jumped forward and immediately kicked Cardin in the center of his breastplate, sending him flying into the ruined city. He then quickly chased after him.

Daman transformed his arm into a whip like appendage and wrapped it around Doves waist, and then proceeded to fling him into the desert terrain. He withdrew his arm, changing it back into its original form, drawing Bloodletter from his coat, and following after him.

Vince threw his twin chain daggers at Russel, wrapping them around his body in the process, and then flinging him into the grass land terrain. He soon followed suit as he flung himself forward with his chained daggers to follow.

Daegan and Sky were the only two left in the center of the arena waiting for the other to make a move against the other. Or more precisely Sky slowly walked around Daegan while Daegan waited for him to lunge at him.

"Are you just gonna stand their like a frightened little child, or are we gonna fight?" Daegan asked as he grabbed his blade off of his back.

Sky became enraged and rushed forward towards Daegan. He raises his halberd up over his head and brought it down onto Daegan.

Daegan moved to the side as Sky sunk his halberd into the arena floor and swung his blade at Sky's head.

Sky manages to dodge the blade and kicks Daegan in his chest and sent him back a little bit. He then charged again and stabbed at him with his halberd and managed to scratch Daegan's armor.

Daegan dodged to the side and in doing so got behind of Sky. He then kicked him in the back into the beach area. Daegan followed after him as Sky got back up to his feet.

Sky dragged himself to his feet and just barely missed Daegan's blade as it sliced a palm tree in half. He then jumped away and stabbed the blade of his halberd into the ground. He then began to fire a continuous barrage of bullets at Daegan.

Daegan grabs the tree he sliced in half and threw it to intercept the bullets that were currently flying at him. He ducked under the tree and continued to run at Sky.

Sky dug his halberd out of the sand and swung it at Daegan's head.

Daegan blocked the blow with his metal gauntlet and with his other hand he slashed at Sky's chest. Daegan manages to land a small, but shallow, hit on Sky's chest before once again he jumped away from Daegan.

The cut on sky's chest began to bleed down his chest and through his shirt as he tried to make it stop. He then noticed Daegan slowly walking towards him while holding his blade on his shoulder.

"I have to admit, your stronger then I would have originally thought." Daegan said.

"That will be the last mistake you made in this battle!" Sky yelled as the wind itself twisted around Sky's halberd. Sky swung his halberd upward and sent a large wind blade at Daegan.

Daegan was surprised by Sky's semblance as he quickly jumped out of the way of the giant wind blade. As the giant wind blade soared past Daegan it made a large cut into Daegan's right gauntlet, cutting his forearm in the process.

Sky wasted no time and began to twist the wind in the arena around Daegan forming a huge twister. As the twister swirled around Daegan the wind began to cut Daegan all over his body.

"Not bad. But still..." Daegan began to say as he positioned himself into a throwing stance and put his blade backwards in his hand. "...not good enough." Daegan finished saying as he threw his blade through the twister at Sky.

The blade flew past Sky's face and stabs into a nearby rock. Sky watches as it does so and he loses his concentration o keeping the tornado together.

In that moment when Sky broke his concentration Daegan broke through the wall of wind and ran at Sky.

Sky regained his focus and readied himself for whatever Daegan was about to do. He stabbed at him with his halberd, but Daegan ducks under the blade, gets beside sky, and grabs hold of the halberds haft. He then pulls his blade out from the rock it was embedded in and slices the halberd in two. He then uppercutted Sky into the air as he placed his blade back on his back.

Daegan cracked his knuckles as Sky ran out of momentum and began to fall back to Remnant. Before sky could hit the ground Daegan's fist struck him square in the chest denting his armor and flinging him out of the arena.

"Sky Lark has been knocked out of the arena! Team DAVH now has the advantage in this match!" Oobleck said over the loud speakers.

Daegan plunged his sword into the sand beside a palm tree and sat down to rest in the shade.

* * *

 **~To Vince~**

* * *

After Vince threw Russel further into the plain Russel was able to himself by stabbing his daggers into the ground to stop himself. He then jumped up onto his feet and took a defensive stance.

Vince flew into the grassland and charged him while he still flew through the air. The two locked their weapons together and Vince pushed Russel back from the force of him hitting him after he just suddenly stopped his flight.

Russel pushed Vince back and then swung both his blades vertically at Vince's head.

Vince leaned back in response and dodged both blades before he hit Russel's blades down to the ground into the dirt with his own. He then reared his right foot back and kicked Russel in his face.

Russel slid across the ground before he once more stopped himself by stabbing his daggers into the ground.

Vince jumped up to his feet and rushed over to Russel as he crosses his arms over chest and stabs his daggers into the dirt and cross his daggers over one another.

"I suggest you yield now before you embarrass yourself." Vince said as he stood over Russel.

Russel said nothing. Without Vince's knowing he took his dagger into his left hand and a faint green light emanate from it. He then slashed at the lower half of Vince's left leg and managed to land a small shallow cut.

Vince jumps back after he got cut and watched as his aura healed the small cut. He then watched as Russel got back up and the dagger in his left hand around so it faced backwards, and kept his other dagger facing forward.

The two of them charged at one another and began to clash again.

Vince raised his right hand and brought his dagger down towards Russel's chest but was stopped by Russel's own dagger.

Russel came up with his left hand and lightly scratches Vince's left shoulder.

Vince leaned back before the blade could really sink into him and he wrapped his chain around Russel's arm and pulled him forward.

Vince slammed his elbow into Russel's face as he pulled him forward. He then placed his left hand onto Russel's left arm and drained some of his aura.

Russel realized this and spun the chamber of the dagger in his right hand. He swung and used his aura to activate the dust causing the wind to form a small tornado.

Vince uncoiled his chain from Russel's arm so it would not get broken and skidded backwards. Once he regained his foot he noticed that both his left leg and arm were feeling odd. He brushed it off as something to do with getting thrown by the tornado and decided to ignore it for now.

Russel began to spin his daggers around on his index fingers as he waited for Vince to make a move.

Vince then threw his daggers at Russel, Russel in response held up his daggers to block Vince's daggers, only for one of Vince's daggers to wrap around both of his own daggers. Vince yanked Russel's daggers out of his hands with the dagger in his right hand and then changed his dagger in his left hand into its pistol form and aimed it at Russel.

"Give up. You've lost." Vince said aloud as he stared at Russel through the sights of his pistol.

Russel said nothing. Vince only saw him slowly begin to move his right arm, and see a faint green light begin to emanate from his arm. All of a sudden Vince felt an enormous amount of pain from both his left arm and left leg. He fell to one knee and let go of his pistol fall to the ground. He held his left arm with his right arm as the pain shot through his entire body.

"Looks like its finally taken effect." Russel said with a smile on his face.

"What the...what the hell did you do to me?!" Vince yelled.

"I poisoned you, that's what I did." Russel said.

"Poison? When? You barely even hit me!" Vince said.

"My semblance allows me to poison someone with my aura whenever I am able to land a hit on them. The two times I cut you earlier my blades were enhance by my aura and when I cut you I sent my aura into the cut. It was just a matter of waiting for the right opportunity to make my poison spread. Soon you won't be able to move at all." Russel said as he picked up his daggers, walked over to Vince, and cut a deep cut into Vinces upper right arm.

Blood began to run down Vince's right arm as his entire body began to feel the same as him left arm and leg felt at the moment.

"I can even make it so that its so potent you won't be able to breath. I suggest you give up before that happens." Russel said as he took his left dagger and make a small cut on Vince's neck.

Vince could not move. The poison he had taken in had now spread throughout his entire body, he couldn't even speak at this point. Vince's body then began to emanate a dark blue light as his aura began to envelop him.

"That won't work. Even if your aura shields you it cannot stop the poison from spreading throughout your body." Russel said as he stood in front of Vince.

Russel's eyes then went wide as what looked like Vince's aura began to wiggle and stretch out in all directions and enveloped the plants around him. Russel had taken a couple steps back to avoid the aura poring out of Vince. Within seconds the plants that had been totally healthy before had withered away and Vince began to stand.

"What?! That's impossible! How can you even move!" Russel yelled.

"That's none of your concern." Vince said as he picked his weapons up out of the dirt.

The two then charged one another again and Vince began to push Russel back. Russel couldn't do anything but block Vince's blades and slowly be pushed back. Russel rolled to the side before pushing aura into his foot and launching himself at Vince. His knives had taken on a dark green glow.

Vince didn't react to Russel's assault. The cuts he sustained only seemed to heal and had no repercussion to him.

"This isn't possible! He's injected enough toxin to kill three men! How is he still standing!" Russel said to himself.

"If you continue to talk to yourself like that I'm gonna kick you out of this ring." Vince said as he continued to push Russel back.

"Shut-up! You shouldn't even be breathing right now! How are you even standing?!" Russel yelled as he stabbed both his daggers at Vince's head.

Vince blocked both of Russel's daggers with his own by smacking them down, and then slamming his daggers on both sides of Russel's head.

A loud ringing sound began to ring in Russel's ears as he held his head in agony.

Vince then grabbed Russel by the throat and began to slowly drain Russel's aura. Vince then began to walk over to the arenas edge.

"Before you pass out I'll tell you why your poison has no effect me. Your poison is made solely from your aura, and my semblance is absorbing the aura of others. When I realized what was going on I used my aura to isolate the poison into one part of my body." Vince said as he walked over and held Russel over the boundary of the ring.

"Even if you have done that there's too much of my toxin in your body for you to simply isolate to one part of your body! It's impossible!" Russel yelled.

"Your right. I was only able to contain a small amount of the poison in my body and the rest is still effecting me greatly. It is being suppressed by my aura but it hurts to move my entire body right now. But before I deal with it I have something to tell you." Vince said.

"And what might that be?!" Russel whisperd in a muffled voice as he felt the last of his aura begin to be taken his vision was starting to dim.

"I can do two main things with my semblance. One as you no doubt know by now is I can steal other peoples aura. But the second thing I can do is send aura into the bodies of other people." Vince said with a devious smile as he stopped draining Russel of his aura.

Russel had a puzzled look on his face before his eyes went wide in both shock and fear.

Vince then sent the small amount of the toxin he had contained in his body into Russel's own body. He also sent a small amount of aura along with it so Russel wouldn't die from his own toxin. He then let go of him and walked away from the edge of the ring.

"Vince Lusro has dropped Russel Thrush outside of the ring! Team DAVH now has a huge advantage in this match!" Oobleck said over the loudspeakers.

Vince winced in pain and sat down in a meditative position and began to purge the rest of the aura poison from himself.

* * *

 **~To Daman~**

* * *

Daman was currently looking for Dove. He had thrown the guy in this direction but had no idea where he landed. He then heard the sound of a gun firing and immediantly jumped up into the air. He was a bit surprised as he was then met by Dove in mid air as he started to bring his blade down upon Daman.

Daman blocked Doves blade with his own and then kicked him away.

Dove grabbed his gut as he pointed his blade at Daman and fired off five shots.

Daman was able to dodge three of the five shots, but the other two found their mark in Daman's right shoulder and his left thigh. The wounds healed near immediately and Daman jumped off a rock formation and tackled Dove while still in mid-air down to the ground.

Daman reared his fist back and sent it at Doves face, but Dove moved his head out of the way.

Dove knee'd Daman in the gut as he was underneath him and then head-butted him. He then managed to kick him off of him and stood back up.

Daman jumped back up to his feet and popped his neck. He then detatched the two blades from one another on Bloodletter and readied to attack once more.

Dove picked his blade up off of the ground, and then motioned with his left hand for Daman to bring it.

Daman then charged at Dove and unleashed a barrage of attacks down upon him. Daman pushed Doves back up against a large rock. He forced Dove to let go of his blade by bashing Dove hand with the guard of his blade in his right hand into the giant rock. He then raised the blade in his left hand and began to bring it down upon Dove.

Daman's blade was stopped short as it came into contact with Doves shoulder that was now made of solid rock. Dove then punched Daman in the face, sending him flying back through a large rock and skidding across the arena floor. Daman then watched as Dove walked closer to him, his entire body now made of stone.

"What the hell? Is that your semblance or something?" Daman asked aloud as he stood back up.

"What do you think?" Dove said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Okay asshole. I'm gonna enjoy smashing you into rubble." Daman said as he readied his two blades.

The two of them then charged one another and began to clash again. Dove stabbed at Daman, and Daman blocked it by placing the blade in his left hand in the chamber of the gun of Doves sword.

Daman then swung his blade down on Doves left shoulder only for his blade to be stopped once more.

Dove smirked as he tried to punch Daman again with his, and got his left arm caught under Daman's left arm. Dove then began to feel a pain in his left shoulder and found Daman's blade sinking deeper into his shoulder.

Daman began to enhance his blades with his aura and he managed to pierce Dove's armor. He was also cutting Dove's sword as well and once Dove finally realized it he cut one of the blade tips off, and damaged the barrel of the gun.

Dove jumped back and then up onto a rock formation. He healed his wound on his shoulder and watched as Daman jumped up onto another rock formation across from Dove.

"Your semblance is impressive, but I've never met anyone who couldn't be cut by my aura infused blade. You might want to take this fight more seriously, because if you don't I will break you." Daman said as he charged Dove again.

Dove panicked a little as Daman charged him. Dove tried to fire off a few shots from his sword, but it jammed from Daman cutting into the blade earlier. Dove then held up his blade and used it to block both of Daman's blades at once.

Daman slammed both his blades down upon Doves sword, coming close to snapping it in two. He then raised both of them at once and began to continuously slam both of his blades down upon him one after the other in an attempt to get Dove to give up.

Dove was in trouble. He knew that he could keep up with Daman's speed or the force he was putting behind his strikes. He then suddenly thought up a way to both stop Daman and win the match.

As Daman continued to unload on Dove he decided to end it before this went on any longer. He held up both his blades as he infused them with aura. As he brought them back down he suddenly felt something jam into his stomach and exit out of his back. He looked down and found Doves hand, now coated in metal, rammed into his gut.

Dove smiled slightly as he yanked out his hand and Daman stumbled back with his hand over the new hole in his stomach. Daman stumbled back so much he fell off the rock formation and fell to the ground. Dove followed him down, his body now fully coated in his new metal shell, and began to walk to Daman as he writhed on the ground in pain.

"It seems Dove Bronzewing has gotten the upper hand over Daman Heolstor! This is getting exciting!" Port said over the loudspeakers.

"Heolstor? I thought that name sounded familiar. Your that bitch Ailie's brother aren't you?" Dove said as he looked down at Daman.

Daman felt a fury like never before begin to stir within him. He felt his more bestial side begin to rear its head as his left arm began to twitch uncontrollably.

"She always seemed like a stuck up bitch to me, but then I realized all she really was was a girl who's been given everything she's ever wanted and has no right to be here." Dove said as he walked over to Daman and raised up his sword. "And neither do you."

Dove then swung his sword down at Daman, but to his shock and surprise Daman caught the blade with his bare right hand. He then began to stand up before he made a fist with his left hand and punched Dove in his chest.

Dove flies back into a large boulder, with the air knocked out of him, and the metal that covered his body was slightly cracked now. Dove looked up to see Daman walking towards him with his arms now completely transformed. His right arm took the form of a Beowolfs arm, and his left took the form of an Ursa's arm.

"What? What are you?!" Dove yelled.

"I'd like to know that myself sometimes. But that's not your concern right. You should be worried about what I'm about to do to you for insulting my sister. And since your made of metal that means I can beat you til you start to bend and break." Daman said as he walked up and stood over Dove.

Dove then reacted out of fear stabbed Daman in his gut with his sword. He smiled as he let go of his blade and Daman stepped back a bit.

Daman grabbed the blade from his stomach, held it up to look at it, then snapped in two. His stomach then healed once more as he dropped the blade to the ground, and picked up Dove by his neck.

"I'm gonna make you regret ever opening your mouth and talking about my sister." Daman said as he then began to repeatedly punch Dove in the stomach.

He then threw him down to the ground and began to slam his left hand into Doves chest.

Dove began to cough up blood as he felt his bones begin to snap and crack from Daman's assault.

Daman then picked Dove up by grabbing his armor and threw him into a giant rock pillar.

Dove manages to get back up to his feet but as he he does so he tackles Dove and uses him as a battering ram to crash through the rock pillar.

Daman smashed through the rock pillar using Dove as a shield and then threw him into the air.

As Dove spun in the air he felt something wrap around his waist and begin to bring him back down. He looked down and saw Daman's arm in the form of the whip arm he had used earlier. Dove then crashed into the arena floor and made a human shaped hole in the ground.

Doves metal form then went away as it showed his normal self once more. He had cuts and bruises all over his body as Daman stood over him.

Daman then raised his foot and stomped down on Doves chest hard enough to send him even further into the ground, an send his aura into the red zone.

"Doves aura has entered the red zone, therefore he is no longer in the match! Cardin Winchester is now the only person on his team remaining!" Port said over the loud speakers.

"Damn." Daman said under his breath as he picked Dove up out of the ground and dragged his broken and battered body to the center of the arena.

Daman could hear a collective gasp as he dropped the broken body down into the tiled arena floor. He then walked over to a nearby rock in the desert terrain and sat down on it as he watched Jaune and Cardin fight.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

* * *

Jaune ran towards the pile of rubble that Cardin had gotten buried under and smashed the rubble in an attempt to quickly end the match. He then leaned back in order to dodge Cardin's mace and back flipped away from him.

"Maybe you and your team isn't as worthless as I originally thought. But still you won't go any farther in this tournament." Cardin said as he lunged forward and swung his mace at Jaune face.

Jaune hit the mace down with his shield and kicked Cardin in his stomach. He then stabbed at Cardin, only for him to move to the right to dodge it.

Cardin slammed his mace down upon Jaune's shield and then pressed the button on his mace to cause an explosion.

Jaune brought up his shield to take the brunt of the explosion as he slammed the ponnel of his blade into Cardin's thigh.

Cardin stepped back as the pain shot up from his leg, but he was able to use his aura to suppress the pain. Cardin then charged and pushed Jaune back, smashing him into a ruined building.

Cardin was then tackled by an aura soldier Jaune had summoned and was then thrown into another building. Jaune got out of the rubble and unsummoned the aura soldier.

Cardin burst out of the rubble with blood streaming down his face from a shallow cut on his forehead. Cardin then charged at Jaune once more, slamming his mace down onto Jaune shield once more. He then headbutted Jaune, and knocked the shield from his hand.

Jaune's head ached a bit from Cardin's head butt, but he managed to recover quickly. He then punched Cardin in the face with his left hand, and then kicked him into a pile of rubble with an aura infused kick.

"You had enough yet Winchester? Because I can do this all day." Jaune said.

"Not for much longer you won't." Cardin said as he drug himself out of the rubble.

Before Jaune could retort something on his right side exploded, sending him to the ground in the process. As he picked himself up off of the ground he felt unbelievable pain shoot out from his right arm. He looked over and found that a huge chunk of his arm and shoulder was now gone, replaced by nothing but a crator in his arm.

Jaune gripped his arm as blood pored down it and stained his shirt. He felt his sword leave his hand as his entire arm went numb from the pain.

Cardin then began to laugh as Jaune held his arm in pain.

"What did you do?!" Jaune yelled.

Cardin just continued to laugh as held out his hand and a sphere of energy formed in his hand. "My semblance allows me to form explosive out of my aura. As you can see you have already felt the power of my semblance, and that was nowhere near my strongest explosive." Cardin then threw another bomb at Jaune.

Jaune ducked and rolled out of the way, picking up his sword in the process with his left hand.

Cardin then threw another bomb at Jaune, but Jaune managed to slice the bomb in half by enhancing his blade with his aura.

"Impressive, but you won't be able to do that for much longer." Cardin said as he crossed his arms and five bombs flew towards Jaune.

Jaune ran and ducked behind a large collapsed building, unfortunately the bombs began to follow him like heat seekers. Jaune began to run again, but as he began to do so he was hit in both of his legs by the bombs, causing him to fall to the ground.

As the other three bombs came towards Jaune three aura soldiers formed a shield wall to protect him from the explosion.

Cardin then charged forward, mace in hand, and lunged at Jaune as he still layed on the ground. As he brought his mace down chains wrapped around the mace and stopped it dead in its tracks.

As Cardin looked up to see what was happening he found two fists coming towards his face that sent him flying back into a pile of rubble.

"Jaune, your gonna be alright man." Vince said as he helped Jaune up off of the ground.

"Thanks guys, I mean it. But I don't want you to interfere again." Jaune said as he stood upright again.

"What are you talking about?! You can''t even walk!" Daegan yelled.

"I need to do this on my own. If I don't I have no right to be here, or call myself a horseman!" Jaune yelled back.

"Fine, I won't interfere, but I'm not leaving this place." Daegan said as he walked past him and sat on top of a pile of rubble.

"Yeah, in your condition its a good idea that we stay close by." Vince said as he did the same.

"Try not to kill yourself." Daman said as he followed the other.

Jaune chuckled as he summoned five aura soldiers and surrounded himself with them, as Cardin began to dig himself out of the rubble.

Cardin yelled out as he began to form a massive bomb in his left hand. He began to run at Jaune, bomb in hand and detonated it as he got close to the aura soldiers.

The explosion caused a nearby building to fall on top of them both, send the other into the center of the arena, and caused the aura soldiers to disappear.

Cardin pulled himself out f the rubble once more, ripped off his battered and damaged armor, and began to walk over to where Jaune supposedly was under all the rubble.

Cardin moved the rubble from where he thought Jaune was and found nothing. Several aura soldiers then burst out of the rubble, sending Cardin away.

Jaune then emerged from the rubble covered in his own blood, and his shirt ripped apart. He then rose his hand towards his aura soldiers and they began to transform into energy which flowed towards Jaune's open hand.

As the energy flowed into Jaune's hand his entire body began to shine with a golden light. Jaune's right shoulder, and both of his legs, began to heal as the golden light shined all over his body. Jaune then stood up from the rubble, pulling his sword out of the rubble with him, and began to walk towards Cardin.

"What the...what the hell are you?!" Cardin yelled out as he ran and swung his mace at Jaune.

Jaune grabbed Cardin's mace at the haft, enhanced his blade with his aura, and then sliced the mace in two.

"I am a horseman." Jaune said as he punched Cardin in the face, sending him flying out of the arena.

"Every member of CRDL has bee eliminated, team DAVH has won!" Oobleck said over the intercoms as the crowd cheered.

Jaune then went over to his shield, changed it back into his sheath, and put his sword back into it. As he did so his shirt began to reform and cover up his bloody chest.

The others soon came over to him and the four of them then proceeded to leave the arena.

"Jaune are you sure your alright? You took a bit of a beating out there." Vince said.

"I'm gonna need some time to rest after all that, but most of the damage is healed." Jaune said as he sat down on the floor.

"I can agree to that. That Russel guys poison is still effecting me. Good to see my shirts still work." Vince said as he joined him on the floor.

"Yeah, clothes with aura woven into the fibers themselves. Still a bit surprised no one else ever thought about making these." Jaune said as he tugged at his shirt.

"Thanks Jaune. Good to see some people value my creations." Vince said as he began to rub his eyes.

"You alright man?" Daman asked.

"No, my eyes are getting irritated by these damn contacts!" Vince said as he took out his contacts, revealing his green cat like eyes, and then undid a ribbon under his hair that allowed his ears to come out of his hair. "Feels good to let the ears out."

"Good to see you stop hiding who you really are." Daegan said.

"I'm tired of hiding what I am. Might as well show the world now." Vince said.

They all then heard a commotion down the hallway and before they could say anything else Ruby was standing in front of Jaune with a worried look on her face.

"Jaune! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! How did you heal so fast?! What's up with your shirt?! How'd you do that?!" Ruby said as she began quickly move around and examine him while he still say on the floor.

Daegan walked over as she continued to question Jaune, grabbed the young girl by her hood, and picked her up with his right hand to stop her from interrogating Jaune.

"I think you might want to slow down, his brain can't comprehend all of that at once." Daegan said getting a laugh from both Vince and Daman.

"Shut up, Daegan." Jaune said.

"Hey, put me down!" Ruby said as she struggled in the air to get free.

"Calm down, I'll put you down if you stop squirming." Daegan said.

"No, you'll put her down right now." some one said from behind Daegan.

As Daegan turned to see who it was he found the fist of Yang Xiao Long coming straight towards his face. He had no time to move as Yang's fist connected with his left cheek.

Yang thought that he would have at least be sent to the ground from the force she put behind her punch, but to her shock Daegan didn't move. He didn't even flinch.

Daegan then placed Ruby back down on the ground, and comtinued to look at Yang out of the corner of his eye.

"There, happy? Now get your fist off my face." Daegan said.

Yang slowly moved her fist off of Daegan's face, leaving a large red mark on his face. She then began to move back, until she bumped into someone behind her.

"Yang, what are you doing?! Move!" the familiar voice of an heiress yelled.

Yang moved over, letting the others into the hallway. Pyrrha went over to Jaune to examine his wounds, as Ailie and Dea went over to their brothers to do the same.

"Daman, are you going to be okay?" Ailie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Ailie. That guy made me mad is all, no need to worry about me." Daman said.

As everyone continued on talking Daegan began to move others out of his way.

"Daegan, what's up?" Jaune asked.

"It's too cramped in here. I'm going up to the festival grounds, you can find me there if you want." Daegan said as he continued towards the exit, with Dea following after him.

"He's got a point, there's too many people down here. Let's take this somewhere else." Jaune said as he stood up and followed them.

They all followed Jaune up to the fiar grounds and found Daegan and Dea waiting for them.

"Soooo what now?" Yang asked aloud.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Could we get a tour of Beacon?" Daman asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to see the school." Vince said.

"Last time we were here we only got to see it for about five minutes." Daegan said.

"It would be nice to see the school again." Jaune said.

"Very well then, follow me!" Ruby said as she began to walk pointing in the direction she was going.

"Ruby, the schools that way." Jaune said pointing in the opposite direction with his thumb.

Ruby became stiff at the realization. She then felt Daegan pick her up by her cloak again and turned her around.

"R..Right! This way guys! My bad." Ruby said as she led the others towards Beacon.

The group followed the small girl through the festival grounds towards Beacon. Along the way the group watched as Daegan drag Vince over to a food stand and demanded he buy him, and the others all food because of the bet he made with Daman in their first match. Everyone enjoyed the food aside from Vince who was busy crying at the death of his wallet.

"The hell's going on?" Jaune asked aloud.

"Looks like a fight." Daegan said.

"We should check it out." Vince said.

"Agreed, lets go." Daman said.

The four of them left the group and maneuvered through the crowd to get to see the fight. Once they finally got to center they saw a man in his thirties fighting with a gorgeous woman who had to be in her early to mid twenties.

"Had enough yet, Ice Queen?!" Qrow yelled as he brought his blade down upon her.

"Shut up you drunk!" Winter yelled back as she pushed him away from her.

The two of them continued to fight at near inhuman speed as everyone watched on in awe.

"Should we...I don't know, stop them?" Daman asked as he watched.

"I kinda wanna watch for a little bit." Vince said.

Daegan then punched Vince on the top of his head.

"Alright fine." Vince said as he readied his chains.

The four of them waited for the two of them to separate once more before they were going to jump in.

Qrow and Winter then locked up again and continued to fight. In the commotion they managed to cut down a light, a mech soldier, and even destroy part of the sidewalk.

As the fight progressed Qrow grew impatient and finally decided to wrap things up. His blade began to transform into its scythe form while Winter was beginning to gather up her aura.

That's when the four of them decided to intervene.

Daegan drew his blade and punched Qrow down into the sidewalk, as Vince at the same time wrapped his daggers around the blade, stopping the blades transformation.

Daman and Jaune sped towards Winter to stop her as the others took care of Qrow. Jaune surrounded Winter with his soldiers as Daman changes his arm into a whip, and wraps it around Winter.

"Damn brats. You ever heard of minding your own business? The ice queen and I have some business to finish if you don't mind. Now leave." Qrow said as he retracted his blade, releasing it from the chains.

He then extended the blade again and smacked the blunt side of the blade into the bottom of Daegan's jaw, and then pulled Vince close by grabbing one of him chains and pulling him towards him. But before he could hit Vince he was blocked By Daegans blade.

"Resilient one aren't you?" Qrow said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, old man." Daegan said as a little blood came out of his mouth.

The two then lifter their blades up to hit them against one another again, but as they did so their swords became surrounded in a purple energy and lifted above their reach.

"Now I do believe that is enough!" Glynda Goodwitch said with glare.

"Long time no see, Glynda." Qrow said.

"Save it Qrow. Now all of you will follow me to the headmasters office. He wishes to speak to you." Glynda said as she returned their swords to them.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Qrow said as he began to walk away.

"What?! Qrow where do you think your going?!" Glynda yelled angrily.

"To get a drink, I'm thirsty." Qrow said as he walked through the crowd, and disappeared in the distance.

"Forget about the drunk, lets just go see what the headmaster wants." Winter said as Jaune and Daman released her.

They followed the two women to the main building, they allowed Winter and Goodwitch to enter the elevator first so it wouldn't be crowded and waited for it to be sent back down.

"Why do you think Ozpin wants to see us?" Vince asked.

"He probably wants to talk about us interfering in that fight." Daegan said.

"I doubt that." Jaune said.

"Then what do you think he wants to see us about?" Daman asked.

"I honestly don't know. You can never tell with that man." Jaune said as they reached the top floor.

The four of them exited the elevator and found Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Winter, and another man whom none of them had ever seen before waiting for them.

"Jaune, its good to see you again." Ozpin said.

"The feelings mutual, Ozpin. So why did you ask us to come here?" Jaune asked.

"We want to know why the horseman are here at the Yytal festival." James said.

"Isn't it obvious, were here to win the tournament." Vince said.

"Forgive me general but, am I to believe these four are the real four horseman of legend?" the other man questioned.

"Who are you?" Daegan questioned.

"Names Abaddon, the generals second in command. And you four are a disapointment as the horseman." Abaddon declared.

"I suggest you hold your tongue, before I rip it out of your skull." Daegan said in an angry tone.

"You, a pathetic half breed son of a failed huntsman and an animal. I'd love to see you try." Abaddon said.

Daegan clenches his right hand so tightly the gauntlet he is wearing to begin to crack.

"And lets see, who else do we have here. A dropout from a forgotten and useless clan." Abaddon said as he looked at Jaune.

Jaune bit his bottom lip so hard it began to bleed.

"A disappointing runaway, who is as much a failure as his sister, and is more beast then man." Abaddon said as he looked at Daman.

"Come over here, and I'll show you what this beast is capable of." Daman said as his right arm twitched uncontrollably.

"And lastly, a worthless animal orphaned by his pathetic parents bet you wish you could go cry to your mother but you killed her." Abaddon finished as he looked at Vince.

Vince seethed with anger, he was so close to making this eat his words and choke on his blood.

"Abaddon, that's enough! Report to my ship with Winter at once, we will speak of this later." Ironwood said in an angered tone.

"Very well then." Abaddon said as he exited the room with Winter.

"I apologize for that, he does not speak for us." Ironwood said.

"Whether you agree with him or not matter little, what I want to know is why you summoned my team here?" someone asked.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" Ironwood said as he began to draw his pistol.

Someone then walked out of the shadows from the corner of the room, walked over to the four, and stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" Ironwood questioned with his gun drawn.

"I am the rider of death, leader of this team, and strongest of the horseman. Now I would advise you to put that gun away before you regret it." Death said.

Ironwood put his gun back in its holster and went and stood next to Ozpin's desk.

"Now then, why have you summoned my team here Ozpin?" Death asked.

"Well it was more James who wanted to talk. He wanted to kno..."

"Why are the horseman here at the festival?" Ironwood questioned.

"We are here to accomplish the same goal you are. We are here to protect the people of Vale, and stop the queen." Death said.

"How do you know about the queen?" Ironwood asked.

"It matters little how I know. We are here to help you, that is all you need to know." Death said.

"I think it matters a great deal. How are we suppose to trust five people who come from no where in a time like this?" Ironwood questioned.

"Because whether you trust us or not, we aren't leaving. Not until our business is concluded." Jaune said.

"Very well then. I do believe this meeting has concluded. You five are free to go." Ozpin said.

"What?! Ozpin are you suggesting we allow them free reign while there here?!" Ironwood yelled.

"We have no jurisdiction to make them leave, or any to make them do what we want. Better to have them on our side, rather then be against us." Ozpin said.

"Smart, you should take notes general. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." Death said as he wrapped himself in his cloak and he disappeared as the others headed for the elevator, and left in it.

"Was that wise headmaster?" Glynda asked.

"Only time will tell. However, I do know one thing." Ozpin said as he got from his chair and looked out of the window in his office.

"And what might that be Oz?" Ironwood asked.

"Things are about to get interesting." Ozpin said as he watched the guys meet back up with the others, and walk off.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry this has taken a while to get up but I am currently trying to find a job, along with trying to get some stuff sorted out for me to head to film school. I hope it doesn't cut into my writing all that much, but only time can really tell.**

 **If you want to help me I would ask you to go to mypaetreon and donate. This will hopefully help me get content out faster, with better grammar and spelling since I'll have more time to focus on it. Well now that that's out of the way time to start on the next story.**

 **Next up, Ravens Knight.**

 **Til next time guys. Later!**

* * *

 **BN: If some are wondering about the aura fibers, it is basically unlocking the aura of a silkworm, all living things have aura so it should be theoretically possible to do, and when they make the silk the fibers are also infused with aura. This allows them to be comfortable and still protect you while also repairing from damage.**


	8. Calm Before The Storm

**Beta Reader:** Champion of Fate

* * *

It was early, the sun was just beginning to rise up over the horizon. Jaune stood on the roof of the hotel where he and the others were staying. It was the fourth day of the Vytal festival, and the beginning of the singles rounds for the tournament. Jaune was voted to become the one who will represent the horseman in the singles rounds, and win the tournament.

Jaune himself had decided that on this day he would start the day off by going to Beacon and visiting both his old team once more, and walking around the school as well.

"Such a beautiful morning." Jaune said aloud as the the first rays of light began to show and the darkness around him retreated. Jaune looked at his left arm and checked the time. It was currently six fifty-five A.M.

Jaune pulled out his scroll and sent a message to his team that read, 'Heading out early, see you guys at the arena.' He then jumped from the roof of the motel, and down onto the roof of another building. He ran from rooftop to rooftop, hopping over ever obstacle that laid before him, until the docks were in his sights.

Jaune leaped from the last building, and as he did so Justice appeared below him. He landed on the back of his mighty steed. Justice sped forward with his rider on his back, and ran across the water towards the cliffs of Beacon. Jaune stopped at the bottom of the cliff, and got off of Justice. He then began to climb up the cliff.

"Good thing I had to do rock climbing as part of my training." Jaune said as he began to climb up the side of the cliff. As he did so the memories of being kicked off a cliff, and the guys telling him to climb back up ran through his mind. "Assholes."

Jaune finally got to the top of the cliff and upon reaching the top Jaune sat down in the grass to catch his breath. The sun had fully risen above the horizon and had began to chase away the chill of the night. Jaune got up to his feet, and decided to go visit a spot he once frequented when he was still a student of Beacon.

* * *

Jaune walked into the forest beside Beacon, and made his way into the heart of it. There, in the center of the forest, Jaune found a calm stream of water, a place he frequented when he still attended beacon.

"Good to see some things are as I left them." Jaune said as he sat down beside the stream. He placed his families ancestral blade beside his, along with his bow, and took in the familiar scenery.

The sounds of the water flowing, the birds chirping, animals playing, and the forest being at peace made him feel as though there wasn't anything wrong in the world of Remnant.

At least for a little while.

As Jaune sat by the stream, he began to hear something approach him from behind. He could hear small branches being broken, and leaves being crunched. Jaune put his right hand on his bow, as he grabbed an arrow from the quiver on his back.

Jaune quickly turned around, put the arrow on the bowstring, pulled the arrow back, and released the arrow. The arrow hit the trunk of a tree, forcing a large crack to spread along vertically along the tree.

Beside the tree stood the now wide eyed cat girl ninja, Blake Belladonna. Blake looked at the arrow that had embedded itself into the tree directly to her left with eyes wide as dinner plates, then turned her gaze to the one who fired said arrow.

Jaune let out a sigh as he stood up from where he knelt on the ground, placing his bow back down as he did so. "You know, for a ninja, your not all that sneaky." Jaune said as he walked up to her, and retrieved his arrow from the tree.

"Who said I was sneaking up on you?" Blake asked.

"No one, but you can never be too careful." Jaune said as he walked back to the stream and sat back down beside it. "So, what brings you out here this early in the morning?"

"The same as you I would imagine. I come here to clear my mind, and relax after all the troubles that come from being here at Beacon." Blake said as she walked up and stood next to Jaune as he sat on the ground. Blake looked down at the ground below her feet, before she looked back at Jaune.

Jaune chuckled as he welcomed her to sit beside him, which she did without hesitation.

"So tell me, how have things been here since I've been away?" Jaune asked her.

"Things have been well. As you know Yang has gotten better about staying focused in our classes. Weiss has gotten...kinder to the rest of us, thankfully. Ruby has taken being a leader more seriously, although she still has her moments as being the same girl she was when we first arrived here." Blake said.

"That's good to hear. And what of my former team, how have they been?" Jaune asked.

"Things have been...complicated with them." Blake said hesitantly.

"How so?" Jaune asked as he looked at her.

"The team itself has done well. Ren has proven to be a capable leader many times. Nora is still...um..."

"Nora."

"Yes. Pyrrha is still the amazing warrior she has always been, but she has been...distant from her new partner since she joined the team." Blake said.

"That is...unfortunate. And what of Pyrrha's new partner? What of Ailie Heolstor?" Jaune asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"She has been well, I suppose. She and I have had little interaction since she became a member of your former team, but she seems like a kind person. Although that doesn't seem to matter to Pyrrha. She was angry that you were replaced, and kept her distance from her new partner." Blake said.

"I know how she feels, but that does not justify anything. I'll need to speak to her later about that." Jaune said as he looked at his reflection in the creek.

"So tell me, how have things been with you?" Blake asked.

"Good mostly, but also difficult. The training I've had to go through has been unlike anything I could have ever imagined." Jaune said.

"Sounds rough." Blake said.

"It was." Jaune said with a slight shutter as he thought about the training he was put through. "Sorry for almost shooting you a habit from training. Shoot first, ask later.

"Apology accepted, and you seem to have come out better from that training." Blake said.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he looked at her.

Blake then looked upward as the birds began to sing around them. Jaune smiled and noticed her bow, remembering what was hidden underneath. He then laid back upon the grass as he stared up at the sky above.

"So Blake, you mind if I ask you something." Jaune said as he looked over at her from where he lay.

"Sure, what is it?" Blake asked in return as she turned to look down at him.

Jaune held up a little black bow in his left hand as he looked over at her, "How come you still hide what you are with this?"

Blake's eyes shot open as she reached up to her head and found her bow was no longer on the top of her head. "How did you...?"

"I'm faster then I look. You can have it back if you want." As the Jaune relaxed his hand, Blake quickly lunged at Jaune, took back her bow, and tied it back around her ears. "Now, will you answer my question."

"You, and the others may be supportive of the faunus race, but the same cannot be said for the rest of the world. I want to be seen for who I am, not what I am." Blake said as she turned towards Jaune.

"I understand, but I do not agree with you about hiding a part of yourself." Jaune said.

"I don't expect you to understand my reasoning." Blake said.

"Your right, I don't understand what your reasoning is. I doubt I ever will. But what I do know is that you shouldn't care for what others think of you, what matters is that you are comfortable with being yourself. Do that and the people who care about you, the real you, will find you." Jaune said as he looked into Blake's eyes.

Blake was stunned silent as she looked back at Jaune. She had never thought Jaune felt that way, she herself didn't even know what to think about it.

"Thank you, Jaune. I'll remember that." Blake said as she averted her gaze.

"Your welcome." Jaune said with a smile.

Blake then rose from where she once sat by the stream and looked down at Jaune.

"Well, this has been fun, but I need to go meet up with the others before we head to the festival grounds. Good luck in your match, Jaune." Blake said as she walked back towards Beacon, waving goodbye to Jaune as she did so.

"Thanks, Blake. See you later." Jaune said as he watched her walk away. Jaune then turned back to the stream, and listened to the melody of the animals of the forest call out to one another.

* * *

Daegan awoke from his slumber feeling well rested, if still a little drained from using his semblance only two days before. He rose from his disheveled bed and walked into the apartments living room to find Vince laying on the floor, still asleep, and Daman laid on the coach.

Daegan walked over and kicked Vince to wake him up, as he lifted up the coach and caused Daman to hit the floor.

"Dude, the fuck?" Daman said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Come on, get ready. We should head to the festival grounds soon." Daegan said as he walked over to his armor and began to put it back on.

"I can't, I need to go check on some things on things at the DFHWC. But I'll meet you guys in the stands before Jaune's match though, don't worry." Vince said as he put on his cloak, and put his daggers on his waist.

"I have to something to do as well. So I'll meet you guys there." Daman said as he put on his white coat, and placed Bloodletter into his coats inner pocket as he hastily made his way out of the apartment.

"Hey! Wait!" Daegan said as he tried to stop him, only to watch Daman jump out of a window down to the street below. "Dammit."

"Looks like he's in a hurry." Vince asked.

"No shit. Wonder what he's got to do that's so important." Daegan said as he picked his blade up from where it leaned against the wall, and placed it on his back.

"Hell if I know. But I've seriously got to go, I'll meet up with you later." Vince said as he rushed out of the door.

"Yeah, later." Daegan said as he put his armored boots on, along with his gauntlets. Daegan then followed his friends footsteps and left the room, walked to then down the stairs, and walked out onto the sidewalk. "This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

After an hour of staying in the forest Jaune made his way back to the academy grounds. He walked around the courtyard of Beacon, taking in the nostalgic scene before him.

The statue he before him was the first thing he saw upon arriving at Beacon. The place where he met Ruby over a year ago that still showed the scorch marks where she exploded. Even the garbage can he emptied his stomachs contents into upon arrival, he saw it all and smiled.

He walked past the entrance to Beacon, and saw the iconic tower that stood in the center of the school, with the schools headmaster watching over them all.

Jaune walked past the cafeteria, seeing none of his friends within so he continues to walk forward. He then came upon a familiar sight, the training room he frequented regularly when he still attended Beacon.

Jaune pushed the doors to the training room open, seeing the weight lifting equipment, the training dummies, and the wrestling mats that he used while still attending the academy.

Jaune grabbed a wooden sword off the training rack and stood in front of one of the training dummies. He then began to attack the dummy without remorse. He hit the dummy with a series of quick jabs and stabs as he then spun around and hit the dummy in the head with an upward slash. Jaune then switched the blade around in his hand, holding it backwards in his hand now. He then spun around, hitting the dummy several times as he spun his body and the blade in his hand. He hit the dummies chest three times, and then ended by slicing it across its neck.

Jaune stepped back, tossing the blade to the ground, as he maneuvered his neck around to pop it. He then noticed someone out of the corner of his eye and turned to see none other then Yang Xiao Long watching him.

"Morning, Yang." Jaune said as he stretched the muscles in his arms by stretching them across his chest.

"Oh, yeah morning Jaune. Getting some early training in I see." Yang says.

"I try to stay ready." Jaune said as he turned to her.

"Nervous?" Yang asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not really. But I like to keep my skills sharp." Jaune said.

"Ok, good point." Yang said. She then perked up slightly as she walked over to the mat and gestured for Jaune to come closer.

"Yang? What are you doing?" Jaune asked as Yang only smirked as she continued to motion for him to come closer to her and the mat.

"If you want to keep your skills sharp, why not fight something that can fight back?" Yang said as she continued to smirk at him.

Jaune closed his eyes and shook his head as he chuckled at her. He placed his bow, his quiver, and his families blade on the floor next to the dummy he was hitting. He then walked over to the mat and got into a fighting stance.

Yang was the first to attack by throwing a punch with her right hand aimed at Jaune's head, only for Jaune to block it with his forearm.

Jaune countered by throwing a quick jab at Yang's face, which she dodged with ease, and then delivered a kick to her gut.

Yang blocked the kick by grabbing Jaune foot and throwing it back down to the mat. She then threw a kick at stomach, only for him to block it with both of his forearms.

Jaune then grabbed Yang's leg and tried to take her down, but Yang used her momentum to deliver a kick at his head.

Jaune ducked under the kick then rose up to deliver another kick at Yang's leg.

Yang blocked the kick by raising her leg and stopping the kick with her knee. She then hit Jaune in the stomach after she blocked the kick. Jaune countered by hitting Yang in her stomach at the same time.

The two looked at one another and smiled as they then moved back a bit and raised their fists up in defense. They then both leaped forward and threw a jab at one another, both moving their heads out of the way to dodge.

Yang then decided to switch things up as she spun around and threw a kick into Jaune's stomach. As Jaune fell back onto the mat Yang leaped toward him to deliver the final blow, but Jaune countered with a sweeping leg kick, sending Yang crashing down onto the mat.

Jaune took advantage and locked her down by putting his knees on top of Yang's thighs, and held her hands above her head.

Yang grinned up at him as she said,"Not bad, vomit boy. You've certainly gotten better over the past year, guess your not one to be on the bottom anymore huh?"

Jaune smirked as he said, "Well what can I say. When it come to things like this, I like being on top."

"That's funny, because..."

The next thing Jaune knew Yang had broken her hands out of where Jaune binded them above her head and reversed then hold she was in. She flipped him onto his back as she now straddled him on his stomach, and held his arms out to his sides.

"I like being on top too~" Yang said as she leaned her face in barely an inch away from his face.

"I bet you say that to every guy you've pinned underneath you." Jaune said with a smirk.

"Only the handsome ones." Yang said as her long blonde hair cascaded all around them like a tent.

Jaune smirked as he closed his eyes and said, "I concede, the knight was unable to slay the dragon."

Yang smiled as she rose from where she sat atop him and stood in front of him with one of her hands on her hip in triumph and the other raised into the air.

"Yes! I have conquered the great rider of conquest!" Yang said in victory.

"Not many women can say that they've done that." Jaune said as he rose from where he once lay.

"Then I truly am special." Yang said proudly.

"Indeed you are, indeed you are." Jaune said.

"Keeping talking like that, and I may have to 'conquer you' in another way." Yang said in a sultry voice.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jaune asked with smile.

"I'll treat you like my homework." Yang said as she stepped closer to him.

"What? Ignored, and never finished?" Jaune said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. I'll slam you on the table and do you all night long." Yang said with a mischievous smile.

"Tempting, very tempting. I may have to take you up on that." Jaune said.

"Wow. Seems you've matured in more ways then one. If I had said that to you a year ago you'd be a stuttering mess right now." Yang said.

"What can I say? A lot can change in a year." Jaune said.

"Very true. So, you prepared for later?" Yang asked as she walked around the room.

"I look forward to it. Especially if its you I happen to be fighting." Jaune said as he walked over to one of the many weight lifting racks.

"That makes two of us." Yang said as she began to walk to the door. "I'll see you in the arena. Don't keep me waiting." Yang then walked out the door, purposefully swinging her hips from side to side.

Jaune smiled as he watched her leave, and once she left he picked the wooden blade he was using previously and continued his exercises.

* * *

Vince made his way through Vale to his companies building near the center of the city. He made his way through the crowds of people heading to the festival grounds, and finally arrived at his companies building. The main door had sign upon it saying 'Closed for the festival.'

Vince entered through the main doors and could immediately hear a commotion going on somewhere on the first floor.

"Mister Lusro! Thank the gods your here!" one of the employees said frantically as she rushed over to him.

"Why? Whats going on?" Vince asked.

"Its that woman you came here with the other day. She barged in not thirty minutes ago, and now she won't leave. We've tried to ask her to leave kindly, but she won't leave." the employee said.

"Thank you for letting me know. Take the others and take a break, you've earned it. I'll speak to our...guest." Vince said as he walked past his employee and towards the commotion. The others under his employ ran past him as fast as they could as Coco came into Vince's view.

Coco was currently pulling out and examining a number of different types of clothes.

Vince let out a heavy sigh as he stopped behind her and said, "Coco, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Vince! Nice to see you. Mind helping me with this?" Coco asked as she continued looking through the clothes on the first floor.

"You realize your trespassing by being here, right?" Vince asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I think one of your employees mentioned that earlier." Coco said.

"Yeah, most likely. Anyway why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the arena?" Vince asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Coco said as she stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"I own the building."

"Oh yeah." Coco said before she turned back around and returned to what she was doing.

"Look, Coco, I really don't want to be rude, but you need to leave my building." Vince said as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around to face him.

"Oh fine. But I'm not leaving by myself." Coco said as she turned to look at him.

Vince could instantly tell what she was getting at, even before he was being pulled by the back of his coats collar. He pulled out his scroll and quickly sent a message to his employees about what was happening as he was pulled out the door.

"Where exactly are we going, may I ask?" Vince asked as he dropped onto the sidewalk and jumped back up to his feet.

"The festival grounds. I've wanted to play some of those games but no ones wanted to play them with me. Thank you for volunteering." Coco said as she turned to look at him.

"So how do you wanna get there? Boat? Plane? Foo-!"

"Horse."

"Figured." Vince said as he placed his left thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled for his horse. Judgement appeared before both of them, and the two of them climbed into the saddle with Coco sitting in front of Vince once again. "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" Coco asked as she looked up at him.

Vince focused on directing his horse as he heard her begin to laugh.

* * *

Daman Heolstor isn't a man who really knows how to express how he feels. He's never been very good at it, and most likely he never will. So there he stood, inside a small gift shop in Vale looking for something. Not even he knew exactly what he was looking for, or if there was even anything that could tell what he was trying to say.

Daman walked around the store looking for anything he could use as a gift, but saw nothing that really caught his eye.

He wanted something that could express what he was trying to say. He wanted something that could say everything he couldn't. And he highly doubted a giant teddy bear would get his point across.

Daman walked around the store as he heard the bell above the door ring as another customer walked into the store. Daman was looking at the jewelery as the customer walked up and stood beside him.

"I thought that was you." Daman heard the person to his right say. Daman looked to his side and found Dea Aedus standing beside him.

"Oh, hey. What brings you here?" Daman said as he looked at her.

"I should be the one asking you that. Imagine my surprise when I find you of all people in a shop like this. Why are you here to buy yourself a teddy bear?" Dea asked him.

"I'm here to get something for my sister." Daman said.

"Special occasion?" Dea asked.

"No. It's to apologize." Daman said.

"For what? What'd you do? It couldn't be that bad." Dea said.

"I left home five years ago, never said goodbye, and left her alone with our father who honestly couldn't care less about what she and I wanted to do in this life and only cared about preserving his legacy." Daman said as he looked away.

"Yeah, that's not good." Dea said as she looked down at the jewelery on display.

"And why are you here? Buying something for your brother, or yourself?" Daman said as he looked down at her.

"Daegan's obviously never told you anything about me." Dea said as she shook her head.

"A little, but not a whole lot." Daman said.

"I don't like jewelry. I see no point in wearing something that does not help you at all." Dea said.

"Then why come in here?" Daman asked.

"I was curious to see why the mighty Daman Heolstor was in a gift shop. I'd say my curiosity has been sated." Dea said as she rose and turned towards the exit.

"Wait...no never mind." Daman said.

"Too late now. What is it?" Dea asked.

"I was hoping you could...help me." Daman said as he looked away from her.

"Do you now. And what would I get in return?" Dea asked as she back towards him.

"I'll owe you one." Daman said.

"Is that all?" Dea asked as she walked up close to him and looked up at him.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me." Daman said.

"Agreed." Dea said as she stepped back a bit.

"Really?" Daman asked.

"Yes, just don't forget our deal." Dea said as she turned and began to walk around the store.

"I won't." Daman said as he followed her, and the two began to look around the store together.

* * *

Ailie awoke to find Nora and Ren cuddling in Ren's bed, and Pyrrha no where to be found. Ailie didn't make a big deal over it, Pyrrha usually did this sort of thing in the morning.

Ailie made her way into the bathroom to take her morning shower and get ready for the rest of the day. She put on her grey shirt, black jacket, grey pants and boots, and placed her staff in its compact form into her coat pocket. She then left a note on the door for the two of them so they knew where she was when they awoke.

Ailie made her way to the airfields to go to the festival grounds. As the dust plane took off Ailie looked out the window beside her and watched as the city of her birth past by in the distance.

As the plane landed Ailie made her way to the fair grounds and watched as children and their parents played the many games that make up the festival grounds. Memories from a time when she and her brother did the same as children began to enter her mind, and caused a smile to form on her face. Ailie made her way to the stands and while she made her way to where she and the others normally sit she spots someone she hasn't seen in a long time.

Her families butler, Jeeves.

"Jeeves? Is that you?" Ailie asked aloud as she she watched the elderly man walk away without a word. Ailie follows after him as he ascends the stands into the VIP sections of the stands.

Ailie entered into a darkened corridor and found Jeeves standing at the far side watching her as she walked towards her. "Jeeves! What are you doing here?!" Ailie said as she hugged her former butler.

Jeeves said nothing as he hugged her back and then let her go. "Jeeves? Is something wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" Ailie asked in a worried tone.

Jeeves took a few steps back while he shook his head from side to side. "Forgive me my lady, he gave me no choice."

"He? Who are talking abou-!" Ailie stopped midsentence as she realized who Jeeves was talking about. She turned around and saw someone she honestly hoped she didn't have to meet again.

"Fa...Father..."

* * *

Jaune made his way into the Beacon gardens after he left the training room. He walked the concrete paths in the magnificent garden as he did before he left with the other riders. He made his way to a nearby bench and layed down on it as he watched the clouds above float away.

But as he laid on the bench Jaune heard a familiar voice cry out in anger as a white surged from nearby. He lifted himself up off the bench and poked his head up over the bush in front of him to find the white haired heiress of the SDC nearby, trying to practice her semblance.

"Dust damn it! I thought I had it that time!" Weiss yelled as her glyph failed again.

Jaune watched as the white haired heiress attempted using her glyphs once more, only for it to fail again. Jaune chuckled as he remembered when he was having difficulty with his semblance when he first began his training with the others.

Jaune stepped down from the bench he stood upon and walked over towards Weiss as she had her back turned to her, trying to perfect her semblance. Jaune leaned up against a pillar as he watched her try and fail once again and then try once more.

"Having trouble?" Jaune asked causing Weiss to spin around pointing her blade at him.

"Dammit, I would have had it that time if you hadn't broken my concentration!" Weiss yelled as she then spun back around and tried once again to use her summoning glyphs.

"I doubt that. You've obviously been trying to do, whatever it is your trying to do, for a while now. Perhaps you should take a break." Jaune said as he walked past her and sat at one of the table nearby.

Weiss watched as Jaune pored a cup of tea at the table and then try and fail once more to use her summoning glyph. Weiss finally threw down Myrtenaster and sat down in the chair opposite Jaune in anger.

Jaune simply smiled as he offered her something to drink. Weiss accepted it as she watched him smile at her.

"Looks like your having trouble with your glyphs." Jaune said as he took a drink from his cup. "Something new you're trying out."

"Summoning glyph" Weiss answered although she wasn't sure why.

"I can probably help you with that" Jaune said trying to be helpful.

"How could _**you**_ possibly help me?" Weiss responded harshly. The failures leaving her bitter and angry.

"By giving you similar tips and tricks for summoning that I received when I was training my semblance." Jaune responded brushing off her anger as he poured some more tea for himself.

"Okay then. What exactly is your semblance?" Weiss asked

Jaune said as he rose from his seat. As he did so five golden aura soldiers appeared around him. "My semblance is similar to yours in many ways. Especially in one part of it. My semblance does not summon soldiers out of no where, they are the souls of every person the rider of conquest has ever slain in battle. My semblance allows me to summon them from the afterlife and fight by my side, much like you do whenever you summon."

"Okay then, what should I do and why do they all look alike if they are different people?" Weiss asked.

"I will answer the second part first, none of the other riders are sure and we each have our own theories about it. The one who sounds close to the truth is Death who you haven't met yet. His theory was that since they had all died they had all been reduced to the same state. Death is the great equalizer, from the mightiest king to the lowliest beggar death comes for all with no discrimination and no mercy," Jaune took a breath before continuing. "I may not be strong enough to do it yet. I only became aware of who I was last year and only really discovered my powers a few months ago so a lot of things are still lost to me. Death is the oldest of us and even he wasn't around with the last riders to know if I can or not." Jaune finished explaining as the aura of the golden soldiers flowed back into Jaune.

"As for the summoning there are a few methods to doing it but I found two of them the most helpful. First block everything out, forget about your worries your resonsibilites, everything. You must relax your mind and your body. At least that's one way to do it, the other way is much simpler." Jaune said.

"And that is?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You must focus on one single thing as you try to use your semblance. A goal for instance, like protecting a friend. Think you could do that?" Jaune told her as he stood up.

"Of course I can. Who do you think I am?" Weiss said as she rose from her seat and picked up Myrtenaster from the ground. "I hope you don't intend on asking me to go on a date with you like you did before you left."

"No, no, no. I've changed a lot since then, and I'm sorry for doing that. I must have been a real pain to deal with back, so I would like to apologize to you for that, and I promise I will never do it again." Jaune said as he began to walk away. "Unless you want me to one day." Jaune looked over his shoulder as he saw Weiss' reaction causing a smile to form across his mouth as he walked away.

Weiss had a small blush form on her face as she watched Jaune walk away. A small smile formed upon her face as she cleared her mind and attempted to use her semblance once more.

* * *

"Father! What are you doing here?" Ailie said in a scared and surprised voice as she walked backwards.

"Ailie. I am here to bring you home." Mr. Heolstor said.

"Home? What are you talking about? I can't leave, this is only my second year here!" Ailie said frantically.

"I don't care. It's time you stop this foolishness and do what your brother was too weak to do." Mr. Heolstor said as he grabbed her by the forearm.

"No!" Ailie said as she sent out a small bolt of electricity out through her arm causing her father to let go. "I will not let anyone else decide what I do with my life! Especially not you!"

"You ungrateful child, I am your father! You are here only because I allowed you to do so. You will do as I say, and that is final!" Mr. Heolstor yelled as he went to grab her again.

Ailie began to ready her semblance again, but as he was about to grab her someone grabbed Ailie and moved her back, positioning themselves in between the two of them.

Ailie was shocked to say the least when she found that it was none other then Daegan Aedus who came to her rescue.

Daegan held his blade towards Ailie's father to keep him back as he kept himself in front of Ailie.

"Ailie, you okay?" Daegan asked as he looked back at her.

"Ye..Yeah. Thanks." Ailie said.

"Don't mention it." Daegan said.

"You little brat! You dare!" Mr. Heolstor yelled.

"I do indeed." Daegan said.

"I could have you imprisoned if I wanted it. You have no idea who your dealing with." Mr Heolstor.

"Oh, I think I do. Your nothing more then a selfish old man who cares only for yourself and your petty excuse of a legacy. Pathetic." Daegan said.

"How dare you?! I will have you thrown into a cell for that!" Mr. Heolstor yelled.

"I think i'll take my chances." Daegan said as he stabbed his blade into the ground. He then rushed forward, grabbing Ailie's father by his shirt, and slamming him into the wall of the hallway. Daegan punched him in the face, knocking him out and tossing his unconscious body to the floor.

Daegan walked back to Ailie and placed his blade back on his back and looked at Jeeves. "You gonna talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Jeeves said.

"That's what I like to hear. Ailie, you wanna hang out til the fights start?" Daegan asked as he walked out of the hallway and back into the stands.

"Sure. It was nice to see you again Jeeves." Ailie said with a slight bow before following Daegan.

"The pleasure was mine my lady. Farewell." Jeeves said as he picked up Mr. Heolstors body and put him in one of the VIP booths.

* * *

Jaune made his way to the dorm rooms where he once stayed with his former team. Jaune smiled as he remembered all the good times he had with them before he had to leave. Their time together may have been short, but he treasured it more then anything. He may have been the weakest on their team, but they made him feel he belonged here with them regardless.

Jaune pushed the door open and found Nora braiding Ren's hair as he was on his scroll. Jaune stopped himself from laughing as he walked in and the two of them saw him.

"Jauney! I'm so happy you decided to stop bye to see us! I would hug you but as you can see I am busy at the moment." Nora said as she continued to play with Ren's hair.

"I can see that. Have either of you two seen Pyrrha today?" Jaune asked.

"She usually spends her time training on the roof where she use to train you. Or she could be anywhere right now. She left before we woke up." Ren said as Nora began to put flowers in his hair.

"Alright thanks. I'll let you guys get back to...whatever it is your doing." Jaune said as he walked back out the door.

Jaune made his way to the staircase at the end of the hall and walked upward towards the roof. As he approached the roof he could hear the sounds of someone training.

Jaune opened the door, and immediately had to duck and roll under an incoming shield. Jaune deployed his own shield in retaliation and blocked the shield as it ricocheted off the wall and slid across the ground.

"Jaune?! Oh Oum, I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha said as she rushed over to him.

"Don't worry about it Pyrrha, I'm fine. I should have been more cautious though, I could hear you training as I was coming up here." Jaune said as he put his shield back into its sheath form and put his blade back in it.

"Why were you coming up here?" Pyrrha asked as she magnetized her blade and shield onto the back of her armor.

"I was looking for you." Jaune said.

"You were looking for...me?" Pyrrha asked with a blush spreading across her face.

"I wanted to speak to you before the finals begin today. We haven't been able to talk much since I got here, and I don't know if we will have much time after I win the tournament." Jaune said as he sat down on the roof.

"And why do you think that?" Pyrrha said as she sat across from him.

"Because once the festival is over, I will be leaving once more." Jaune said.

"Wait, what, why you just got back and you plan on leaving again?!" Pyrrha asked shocked by his news.

"This isn't where I belong Pyrrha. The only thing that would happen if we stayed is a bunch of people dying because of us." Jaune said.

"What do you mean by that, Jaune? I thought that after you trained with them that you would come back to them. Back to me" Pyrrha said whispering the last part.

"I'll tell you some other time what I mean. I learned so much from the other riders, despite it only being a year of time I feel like I have known them my whole life." Jaune said. "but none of that is important, I need you to tell me something."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asks.

"Why have you acted the way you have towards Ailie Heolstor?" Jaune asks in a serious tone.

"How...how do you know about that?" Pyrrha asks.

"I've been talking to our friends all day, and many of them have told me of your attitude towards her."

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was supposed to do." Pyrrha said.

"Don't apologize to me, its her you should be apologizing to." Jaune said.

Pyrrha sat in silence as she listened to what Jaune had to say.

"Regardless of why you feel such resentment towards her, it does not make it right. I'm disappointed in you, Pyrrha. Now tell me why have you treated her with such resentment, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha clenches her fists and looks down at the floor as she says, "Because, you left."

"What?" Jaune asked surprised.

"It's not fair! Why does the one person who treated me a human being, rather then some goddess, have to be the one to become one of the four horseman!" Pyrrha said as she rose up from where she sat.

"We do not have control over our fate, Pyrrha." Jaune says.

"I know that, Jaune. But why? Why did you have to become a horseman? Why did you have to be the one I fell for? Why did you have to leave me?" Pyrrha said as she wrapped her arms around herself and her body shakes as a few small tears stream down her face.

'Pyrrha.' Jaune said mentally as he rose from where he sat and walked up behind her.

"Why did you have to leave me here."

"I never wanted to."

"You did so regardless."

"I'm here now." Jaune said as he wrapped his arms around Pyrrha.

Pyrrha turned around in his embrace and pushed her head into his chest as she began to weep. "Jaune. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Pyrrha."

* * *

Vince had never really been to a festival before. With managing his company and also being a horseman he found little time to do much else.

Well, until today that is.

"Soooo what exactly am I suppose to do here?" Vince asked as he tossed a rubber ball up in his hand.

"Its simple, really. All you got to do is hit down all those cups to win a prize." Coco said as she pointed at the stand in front of them.

Vince shrugged his shoulders as he reared back his hand and threw the ball he was holding at the five cups in front of him. He knocked down three of the cups on the top of the pyramid they formed while the two on the bottom stayed in palce. Vince then picked the other ball he was given and hits both of the cups, but only manages to knock one down.

"Damnit." Vince said a loud as the guy who ran the booth put the cups back into place.

"Sorry lad, next time maybe." the guy said with a smug smile.

Coco became annoyed at the guys smug attitude and pressed the button on her handbag. Her bag transformed into its giant machine gun form and as it finished its transformation she opened fire, annihilating the five cups before her. "I think I'll take my prize now."

The guy running the booth quickly gave a giant stuffed cat to Coco as she put her handbag back into its handbag form. Coco took it happily as she walked past Vince with her prize.

'Note to self: never, ever, piss her off.' Vince said to himself as he followed her towards the arena.

* * *

Daegan sat beside Ailie at a noodle stand as Ailie sat in silence. Daegan

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Daegan asked as he turned to her.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I think I'll be alright." Ailie said as she moved the noodles around in her bowl.

"Are you sure? If you wanted to talk about it I wouldn't mind listening." Daegan said as grabbed some noodles with his chopsticks and brought them up to his mouth.

"Thank you Daegan, but really I'm fine. I'm use to my father acting like that." Ailie said as she looked down into her bowl of food.

"Alright then, if your sure." Daegan said as he ate his bowl of noodles.

"Daegan, can I ask you something?" Ailie asked.

"Shoot." Daegan said as he picked up another bunch of noodles with his chopsticks.

"How did you find show up in the nick of time to help me?" Ailie asked.

Daegan slurped down the remaining noodles he had in his mouth and said,"I decided to come to the arena since I had nothing else to do today. I saw you follow some old guy up into the VIP section of the stands and decided to follow to make sure you were okay. When I saw what was going on I decided to intervene."

"But why did you help me?" Ailie asked.

"I believe in doing the right thing because it is the right thing to do. I don't do it because I want something in return, that's not my way." Daegan said.

"Oh, I see. Thank you Daegan." Ailie says as she begins to eat her food.

"Like I said before, don't mention it. You know, your brother talks about you a lot." Daegan said.

"Really? Wha..What does he say?" Ailie said as she finished the rest of her noodles.

"He would talk about how you two were best friends, how you two relied on one another more then any other, how he hated himself for leaving you alone, and how much he missed you. He said he would do anything to make things right with you." Daegan said as he finished his bowl of food.

"He doesn't need to do that." Ailie said as she grabbed some noodles with her chopsticks.

"Your probably right, but he wants to do it. And as you probably know, once he decides to do something he's dead set on it." Daegan said as he turned on his stool towards her.

"He's always been that way." Ailie said with a chuckle.

"Nothing wrong with that." Daegan said with a smile as Ailie finished her food.

"Nothing at all." Ailie said as she returned the smile.

Daegan got off of his stool as the old man behind the counter top took Ailie card and swiped it. "Come on, lets go find somewhere to sit before the first match begins."

"Right behind you." Ailie said as she she got off of her stool and

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha spoke for nearly an hour before Jaune had to leave to go to the arena. But before leaving he promised that they would meet once again after the tournament ended and continue where they had left off.

Jaune made his way down the stairs and ran down the hallway as fast as he could. As he did so the door to team RWBY's dorm room opened, and their leader stepped forth from it. Jaune was unable to stop himself and the two crashed into one another, tumbling to the floor together as a result.

"Ow." Ruby said as she laid on the floor.

"Sorry, Ruby." Jaune said as he picked himself up, and immediately realized the position he found himself in.

"Um, uhh..." Ruby said as she looked up at Jaune as he laid almost completely on top of her, and her face began as red as her cape.

Jaune quickly got up off of her and said, "Sorry. Again." Jaune then offered a hand up, and she accepted.

Ruby dusted off her combat skirt as Jaune helped her up off the hallway floor. Her face was still bright red, as was Jaune's, but it began to fade a little bit as the two stood in the hall.

"Sooooo...where you heading in such a hurry?" Ruby asked as she looked at the floor.

"I was heading to the arena. I need to get there so I can join the others in the finals before the first fight starts." Jaune said as he did the same.

"Oh! I can get you there fast, let me help you!" Ruby said energetically.

"You sure?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just take my hand and hold on tight!" Ruby said as she outstretched her hand to him.

"Ooookkkkaaaayy-!" Jaune said as he grabbed Ruby's hand and she immediately began to run as her semblance would allow. The two of them shot out of the dorms and zig zagged through the students and civilians as they made their way to the arena.

The two finally came to a stop at the entrance to the arenas center.

Ruby stood with her arms behind her with a huge smile on her face, as Jaune hunches over as he tries not to puke his guts up.

"Ruby...please, don't ever do that again." Jaune said as he places his hands on his knees.

"Sorry Jaune! I sometimes forget that not everyone is use to going as fast as I am." Ruby said sadly.

"It's okay. I just need a moment to...to catch my breath." Jaune said as he took in a deep breath, and then exhaled it.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said as she hung her head.

"Hey look." Jaune said as he placed his hand under Ruby's chin and lifted it up. "I'll be alright. You just caught me off guard is all. I promise you, I'm okay."

Ruby smiled at Jaune as she moved Jaune's hand from her chin to her cheek. Silver eyes became locked with azure blue as the two of them stood motionless in the entrance to the arena. Jaune stepped forward and wrapped his other arm around her back and pulled her close as Ruby nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I missed you, so much, Jaune."

"I missed you as well, Ruby." Jaune said as Port and Oobleck called the finalists into the arena. "Wish me luck?"

Ruby pushed herself up and planted a light kiss on the right side of Jaune's face, extremely close to his lips, and returned to where she stood with her face red once again. "Good luck." Ruby then sped off before Jaune could even think of a response.

Jaune smiled as he rubbed the spot where Ruby kissed him as he watched the cloud of dust she left behind began to disappear. Jaune then turned to the entrance, placed his hands at his side, and walked into the light as the crowd began to cheer.

* * *

Everyone watched with baited breath as the contestants for the first round of the finals was selected.

The first contestant was selected, and the crowd let out a collective roar as Jaune's picture appeared above the arena.

The second contestant was selected not long after, and the crowd grew even louder as Penny Poledinas picture appeared next to Jaune's.

The rest of the final contestants left the ring as Jaune and Penny turned to one another.

"Greetings, sir Arc! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Penny said energetically.

"You know of me?" Jaune asked as he drew Crocea mors, and extended his shield.

"Indeed! Ruby spoke of you most highly when we last met! I look forward to fighting you!" Penny said as she deployed her blades.

"Any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine. Let's do this, Penny!" Jaune said as the timer began to count down.

"Agreed, friend Jaune! Let our battle commence!" Penny said as the timer hit zero, and the two of them charged at one another.

* * *

 **AN: Happy holidays everybody!**

 **Damn this chapter was fun to write. I wanted to get this chapter out on the 18th, mainly for my own selfish reasons since I turned twenty on that day, but I was unable to do so. I am glad that I did not rush things though, because I feel I would not have been able to show everything I wanted to in this chapter.**

 **If you have not already, go check out my new youtube channel. My new channel is called Blacklight 181. I make narration type videos of the many stories that exist on the internet.**

 **Now its time to start working on the next chapter for the Ravens Knight. I hope you all had a very merry Christmas, or happy holidays, and a happy new year.**

 **Til next time guys, later!**

 **BN: Sorry that this is a bit after Christmas but we both got really busy on the day and there wasn't any time to finish it. So I waited to have more time to edit it and hopefully catch mistakes. If you see any feel free to PM me and not Blacklight and tell me what I might miss out on. Grammar has never been my strong suit.**


End file.
